When Chap 1 kaihun? chanhun? ff
by YeolClan
Summary: cast: Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kris, Jongin, Baekhyun, Tao yang akhirnya jadi Xiumin, Luhan, ada Lay seuprit. pair: ChanHun, KaiHun, KrisSoo, KriSoo, , Chansoo, Hunsoo, BaekYeol, BaekHan, XiuLay
1. Chapter 1

Judul : When… (chapter 1)

Author: MeyChan1212

* * *

Guru Kim yang sedang menjelaskan soal Kimia-nya menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya. Guru yun baru saja masuk membawa seorang murid baru, baru sekali ini ada di gedung mereka.

"Xiumin… mari… aku akan mengantarmu…" ajak Guru Yun. Kini semua mata menengok pada siswi yang dituju oleh Guru Yun, Xiumin. Siswi bermata sipit mencolok dan duduk di bangku paling belakang, tepatnya di pinggir jendela kelas.

"apa maksudnya?" Tanya teman sebangku Xiumin, Park Chanyeol. Siswa jangkung itu keheranan sekaligus terkejut melihat teman sebangkunya membereskan buku-bukunya.

"aku ditukar dengannya ke gedung 2 A… maaf kemarin aku dipanggil kepala sekolah saat pulang sekolah jadi belum sempat berbicara pada kalian…"

"gedung 2? Kau tidak salah? Bagaimana pola belajarmu?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, tentu saja teman-temannya bahkan gurunya bisa mendengar.

"Xiumin pindah ke gedung 2 A… jadi dia akan belajar dengan kurikulum akademik yang sama… hanya saja mungkin Xiumin akan sedikit lebih unggul karena mata pelajarannya sudah jauh… tapi dia tetap tidak akan tertinggal oleh kalian… jam bakat di sana akan Xiumin isi dengan jam akademik biasa…" jelas guru Yun yang melihat kecemasan di wajah-wajah muridnya, tentu saja anak-anak di kelas ini mencemaskan Xiumin.

"aku pergi sekarang… sudahlah jangan dipermasalahkan… kau dan anak itu kan setahuku… kalian berteman dekat saat SMP… akhiri permusuhan kalian sekarang… titip maafku untuk Sehun ok… lagi pula aku hanya pergi ke gedung 2 bukan ke sekolah lain…" Xiumin menepuk pundak Chanyeol, lalu pergi bersama guru Yun.

Kini giliran guru Kim yang memperkenalkan siapa murid di sebelahnya itu. Sebetulnya tanpa harus dikenalkan, beberapa siswa tahu siapa orang itu. Kim Jongin yang dikenal Kai, si badung di gedung 2.

"Kai… selamat datang di gedung kami… dan semoga kelas ini bisa membantumu berubah…" Guru Kim menepuk pundak Kai, mempersilahkannya duduk di tempat yang ditinggalkan Tao tadi. "semuanya kembali perhatikan kembali ke papan tulis… dan catat kembali dan pahami…"

Tanpa melupakan sedikit siaran langsung pertukaran murid tadi, semua siswa kini kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

* * *

"lama tidak berjumpa jerapah…" Kai tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya. Senyuman yang bisa diartikan macam-macam.

"bagaimana bisa kau dikirim kemari? Kau membuat onar?"

"aku membuat dahi teman sebangkuku dijahit…"

"sudah kuduga… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dipindahkan dengan nilai akademikmu jika kenyataannya kau masih saja berandalan…"

"kau pikir aku mau pindah ke kelas orang sok serius semua ini, huh?" jawabnya. Tentu saja dengan suara yang hanya mereka berdua dengar dan pandangan tetap pada papan tulis, sedangkan Chanyeol pada buku paketnya.

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu… ada aku di kelas ini… peraturan masih sama… kelas dan sekolah adalah keluarga… ada hitam di atas putih… menyakiti teman sekelas atau sesekolahmu… maka ada hukuman dan polisi… kau harus menyiapkan itu jika berulah di sini!"

"di mana ada Park Chanyeol… maka di sanalah ia jadi ketua kelas… baiklah… mungkin kau masih dendam padaku… bukan begitu, kawan?" Kai menekankan kata 'kawan' ia tersenyum melirik orang yang ia lihat menyimpan amarah itu.

"jangan sok baik padaku…"

"aku tidak suka pura-pura… ya itu terserah kau saja…" Kai sekarang pura-pura mencatat, ia tidak mencatat apapun hanya membuat coretan tidak jelas. Tentu saja karena dia masuk di tengah pelajaran tadi, dan karena di gedung 2 belum mencapai bab ini.

Sekolah menengah atas di Seoul ini merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan dengan sistemnya yang berbeda, satu sekolah dengan dua gedung. Siswanya terbatas, karena hanya siswa dengan nilai akademik dan berbakatlah yang bisa menembus seleksi sekolah ini. Jika ia hanya ingin focus di akademik dan menjadikan bakat sebagai hobbynya, maka ia akan masuk di gedung 1. Sembilan jam untuk akademik, dan dua jam untuk kelas bakat. Sedangkan di gedung 2, lima jam untuk kelas akademik dan enam jam untuk bakat.

Pertanyaannya, Xiumin bagaimana?

Xiumin masuk gedung 2 kelas A. tentu saja A, karena di sana merupakan kelas anak berbakat dengan nilai akademik tinggi. Dan ketika anak lain menghabiskan 6 jamnya dengan kelas bakat, maka Xiumin akan diberi kelas akademik oleh gurunya.

Hubungan gedung 1 dan 2? Mereka berhubungan baik, karena mereka satu nama sekolah, hanya gedung saja yang berbeda. Jika ada anak gedung 1 ingin memperdalam bakatnya, dia bisa belajar dari anak-anak gedung 2 di luar jam sekolahnya, atau di luar hari sekolah yaitu sabtu dan minggu mereka bisa ikut kelas yang disediakan gedung 2.

Kai merasakan matanya mulai mengantuk, ia ingin imejnya baik di hari pertamanya di kelas ini, tapi sepertinya imejnya jelek. Di tengah rasa kantuknya ia coba mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kelas. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lucu, ya… itu menurutnya.

"kau masih ingat teori guru Im saat kita SMP?" Kai berbisi melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu, menunjukan ketidak tertarikannya. "kalau kau mengantuk saat belajar… maka lihatlah orang yang mengantuk juga… maka rasa kantukmu akan hilang… dan hari ini terbukti…!"

"memangnya siapa yang kau lihat mengantuk?" Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya.

"tuh… bahkan dia tidur…" Kai menunjuk seorang siswi berambut coklat panjang dengan poni sedikit panjang yang menutupi sebagian mukanya yang terlelap. Tepatnya bangku ke tiga di depan, seberang meja tempat Kai duduk sekarang.

"walaupun dia tidur… bahakan sampai terlelap tapi dia anak ajaib… kupingnya bisa mendengarkan apa yang sedang guru jelaskan… dan dia bisa belajar sendiri di rumahnya…"

"benarkah? Siapa namanya?" Kai menunjukan wajah penasarannya.

"pemilik ini…" Chanyeol member isyarat dengan matanya menunjuk ke tengah buku paket yang dipegangnya. Di sana terselip sebuah komik.

"woahhh… kau tidak berubah rupanya Yeolie…" Kai terkikik lalu merebut buku itu. Kontan saja Chanyeol geram. "SehunTer, nomor ponsel…" Kai terkikik kembali lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, di atas paha ia memasukan nomor-nomor di layar ponselnya.

"kau mau apa?" Chanyeol merebut kembali bukunya.

* * *

Derrrt…

Sehun merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya. Ini tentu saja membuatnya kesal. Tidurnya terganggu.

"siapa yang berani menggangguku di jam seperti ini…" gumamnya.

'aku menemukan komikmu jatuh di halte'

Sehun melotot.

'komik mana?' balasnya.

'WOLF… komik yang ada tanda tangan penulisnya'

'benarkah? Aku akan menemuimu! Kau mau apa? Aku akan berikan asal komik punyaku kembali…'

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Sehun mengguncangkan tangan teman sebangkunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya… bagaimana ini… komiku hilang…" Sehun merengek.

"maksudmu?"

"komik yang Baekie pinjam… aish…"

Sehun menghentikan rengekannya, lalu mengetikan pesan yang ia tujukan untuk Baekhyun.

'Baekie… kau menghilangkan komiku!'

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang di seberang bangku mereka menengok, orang itu Baekhyun yang dia kirimi pesan tadi. Baekhyun menggeleng pada Sehun. Ia lalu mengetikan pesan membalas pesan Sehun tadi.

'komikmu yang mana? Yang WOLF ada dipinjam Yeolie…'

Sehun langsung menengok ke belakang, ke arah meja yang dimaksud. Tiga meja di belakang meja Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang beradu mulut dengan orang di sebelahnya. Tunggu dimana Xiumin?

"Soo-ah siapa orang di sebelah Yeol? Kemana Xiumin?"

"ohhh… Xiumin ditukar dengan dia…" Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang, pada orang yang dimaksud Sehun. Sepertinya orang itu menyadari Sehun dan Kyungsoo sejak tadi melihatnya. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya serendah mungkin.

Sehun menggedigkan bahunya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol.

'apa kau menghilangkan komiku?'

'tidak… ini ada…'

'lalu siapa yang mengirimiku pesan dan mengatakan komik yang kau pinjam ada padanya?'

Sehun sedikit curiga, ia kembali menengok ke belakang. Benar saja Chanyeol melihat Sehun lalu menengokan kepala ke sebelahnya member isyarat orang itu yang tadi mengiriminya pesan.

"kemana Xiumin sebenarnya? Kenapa ditukar dengan anak itu? Memangnya siapa dia?" ocehnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mencatat.

"aku tidak tahu masalahnya apa… hanya saja dia anak gedung 2 kelas A… Kau tahu Kim Jongin yang terkenal badung di gedung itu tidak… itu orangnya?"

"aku mana mau mengurusi hal seperti itu… menyebalkan sekali… mengganggu tidurku saja… aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi!" Sehun cemberut.

"kalau begitu… bantu aku menyelsaikan soal ini saja ya…" Kyungsoo tersenyum menambah bulat matanya, membuat sehun meniup poni panjangnya.

"dasar kau… sini…"

* * *

Setelah mengetikan pesan untuk si siswa yang ia tahu nomornya dari komik itu, ia memperhatikan gerakan siswa yang sedari tadi tertidur itu. Ia terkikik melihat siswi itu gusar.

"kau mengirim pesan apa pada Sehun, huh?" Chanyeol memasang wajah marahnya.

"kenapa kau marah…? Aku hanya bermain… jadi namanya Sehun…"

"kau ingat… aku tidak ingin kau membuat masalah di kelasku jongin…" Chanyeol geram.

Kai tidak peduli, kini ia melihat orang di depan itu sedang member isyarat pada siswa di seberangnya yang juga tiga meja di depan Kai. Sesuatu melintas di pikiran Kai 'gadis yang sungguh cantik… wajah bingungnya sungguh lucu…'

"kenapa kau tersenyum, eoh?" Chanyeol masih geram rupanya.

"apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"aku menyukainya?"

Kai mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada orang yang ia maksud. Ya… kini ia melihat orang bernama Sehun dan teman sebangkunya sedang menengok padanya dan Chanyeol… ia melihat gurat marah dari wajah yang menurutnya kulitnya seperti salju itu. Begitulah sepenglihatannya. Dilihat dari jarak sekarang saja bahkan kulit wajah Sehun terlihat seputih salju, bagaimana jika dilihat dari dekat?

Ketika dua orang itu kembali membalikan lagi badannya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang geram.

"Sehun baru saja memberitahuku tadi bahwa kau mengiriminya pesan menghilangkan komiknya… dasar pengacau!"

"aku hanya bermain…"

"tidak dengan teman-temanku di kelas ini… terutama Sehun… ingat itu!" tegas Chanyeol. Ia lalu memasukan komik Sehun ke dalam tas-nya dan kembali focus pada buku paketnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kai yang terus saja menyenggol-nyengolkan bahunya.

Memasuki waktu istirahat, Kai mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiri meja Sehun.

"Hunnie… komik itu padaku kau jangan marah…" jelas Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sudah siap untuk keluar kelas.

"ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin… Baekie ayo…" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil botol minumnya.

"ayo…" Baekhyun menggamit tangan Chanyeol, yang disambut senyuman oleh sang pemilik tangan.

"aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian kan?" Kai menyadarkan keempat orang di depannya kalau dia ada di situ.

"…" keempatnya tidak menjawab dan malah memandang Kai dengan tatapan, 'siapa kau?'

"ayolah biarkan dia ikut sekalian dia jelaskan bagaimana dia bisa ditukar dengan Xiumin…" Kyungsoo member izin.

Seolah tak peduli mereka berjalan duluan, dan Kai mengekor dengan wajah yang terus dihiasi cengar-cengirnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When... (Chap 2)

* * *

Suasana meja pojok kantin gedung 1 biasanya diisi oleh lima orang, kali ini juga diisi lima orang hanya saja Xiumin digantikan oleh Kai.

"aku duduk di sini..." Kai datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa makanannya, memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan, sementara di seberang kursi mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga duduk bersebelahan.

"ya... tak bisakah kau duduk di pinggir..." amuk Sehun.

"tapi aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu..." Kai tersenyum, dan menurut Sehun senyuman Kai sangat... sangat menjijikan.

"aku tidak suka duduk di sebelah orang yang telah mengganggu tidurku!"

"maaf... tadi itu aku hanya bercanda..."

"dan aku tidak suka dengan orang yang meminta maaf..." Sehun beranjak membawa makanannya dan pindah ke sebelah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"jadi... kenapa kau bisa ditukar dengan Xiumin, huh?" Kyungsoo kali ini menepuk pundak Kai.

"oh itu... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Xiumin yang ditukar denganku..."

"setahuku... kau kan badung... apa yang kau lakukan sampai dipindahkan kemari?"

"rupanya aku sangat terkenal... tapi mengecewakan sepertinya Sehun tidak mengetahuiku..." Kai memandangi Sehun yang sedang memakan makanannya, kontan saja Sehun mendelik mendengarnya.

"maaf... bagiku... orang cukup dikenal dengan kebaikannya... memangnya dengan kau badung... kau merasa bangga... cih..."

"Kai... sudahlah... kau makan saja makananmu... Soo-ah... nanti kita minta Xiumin saja bercerita... menanyai dia tak akan pernah selesai..."

"jerapah yang sangat sensitif..." Kai mencibir, ia lalu melirik Baekhyun... siswi mungil di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry-nya. "namamu siapa?" Kai mengetukan sendoknya ke gelas yang diaduk-aduk Baekhyun.

"euh... namaku Baekhyun..."

"kau pacar si jerapah?"

"hah? Tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit mengatai orang..." Baekhyun memasang wajah tak sukanya.

"dia saja dulu mengataiku si hitam tak pernah ku protes... kenapa aku mengatainya kau protes... lagi pula kami sahabat dulu saat SMP... kau pacarnya ya...?"

"maaf Kim Jongin... itu kan namamu... kau sudah mengganggu tidurku dan sekarang kenapa mengganggu makan siang kami juga... benar-benar pengacau..." sela Sehun, Kai sedikit terbelalak melihat si pemilik rambut coklat yang poninya sedikit menutupi mukanya itu marah. "aku duluan..." Sehun beranjak pergi, tapi Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Hunnie-ah tunggu... Xiumin menelepon..."

Sehun kembali duduk dan ikut bergumul kembali dengan mereka, Kyungsoo me-loudspeaker-kan ponselnya.

"Xiumin..." pekik Sehun, Kai mendongak melihat ekspresi Sehun, terlihat sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Hunnie..." Xiumin tertawa renyah di sana.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana, eoh... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu memangnya di gedungku sarang penjahat?" Kai merasa tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pada Xiumin.

"Kai..." suara Xiumin membuat Kai mendapatkan perhatian dari keempat orang di situ.

"nde..."

"Lay bilang... terimakasih atas jahitan di dahinya... haha..."

"ish..."

"ternyata teman-temanmu di sini sangat baik... mereka bilang padaku sebenarnya kau baik... hanya saja jahilmu keterlaluan..."

Kai merengut mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"hey kalian semua... aku baik-baik saja... mereka semua di sini baik padaku... aku juga bisa sedikit santai... karena semua pelajarannya sudah diajarkan di kelas kita... jadi aku bisa tidur sepertimu Sehun haha..."

"aishhh... malah meledekku..." Sehun menggumam.

"Xiumin-ah... pulang nanti kau akan ikut kami kan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku pulang lebih awal Baekie... hehe... aku kan tidak ikut kelas bakat... aku juga mulai ikut kelas akademik baru besok... jadi aku ingin pulang dan tidur..."

"hemmm... baiklah... dasar kau..."

"baiklah semuanya... aku tutup dulu ya... aku juga mau makan..." dan klik sambungan terputus.

Kyungsoo memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"tapi hari ini tetap jadi kan Hunnie kita ke toko buku?" Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang masih memasang raut sebalnya.

"tentu saja... kau tahu kan komiknya terbatas... Soo... kau ikut kan?"

"sepertinya tidak bisa... aku belum mengerjakan laporan praktikum kemarin..."

"kau tidak apa-apa nanti kami tinggal sendiri?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa..." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"baiklah... aku ke kelas duluan..." Sehun pamit.

Semua seperti melupakan kalau Kai ada disitu dengan raut sebal karena diacuhkan, kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih menepuk bahunya.

* * *

Begitu jam pulang datang, Kai seolah keluar dari penjara. Senang. Sejak istirahat tadi, seharusnya dia bisa saja pulang dan mengikuti kelas bakatnya di gedung 2, tapi dia memilih bertahan di kelasnya sekarang. Dia berpikir untuk hari pertama tidak apa-apa.

Kai mengikuti keempat orang di depannya. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang Kyungsoo berpamitan.

"aku duluan..." lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat si jangkung dibelakang Baekhyun yang mengangkat tangannya. "kau ikut saja bersama mereka Kai... sekalian temani Chanyeol..." kontan saja ketiga orang yang tidak menyadari Kai ada di belakang mereka itu menengok.

"sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" sinis Chanyeol.

"ini kan jalan keluar gerbang..." jawab Kai datar.

"sudah ajak saja dia... apa salahnya... jadi kau ada temannya Yeolie..." Kyungsoo menengahi.

"kenapa dia harus ikut... menyebalkan..." Sehun merengut.

"baiklah... sepertinya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Kai... kau ikut saja..." Chanyeol mengubah wajahnya menjadi sedingin mungkin. Membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menatapnya.

"baguslah... aku pergi... dadah..." Kyungsoo menepukan tangannya membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun kaget.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Kai menyejajarkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"aish... aku lupa... sepertinya Gege menungguiku di parkiran sekarang... aku kesana sebentar tidak apa kan?" Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, ia berlari.

* * *

Sebentar yang dimaksud Sehun ternyata sudah lebih dari lima menit.

"lama sekali..." komentar Kai.

"aku susul dulu ya..." Baekhyun beranjak ke arah Sehun berlari tadi.

"kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik ransel Kai, karena Kai sudah mau pergi ke arah Baekhyun pergi.

"hanya menyusulnya..."

"ish..." Chanyeol melepaskan tas coklat yang ditariknya.

"Ge... aku lupa... hari ini aku mau mencari komik bersama teman-temanku..."

"yah... kalau begitu tidak jadi aku usahakan..."

"ih... menyebalkan..." Sehun memukul tangan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"hahaha... makanya... kalau ibu menasehatimu itu dengarkan... kau sendiri yang suka sekali pulang terlambat..."

"ayolah Ge..." Sehun menarik-narik tas pria yang sedang duduk di motor sport itu.

"tidak... aku tidak mau diusir ayahmu..." pria itu malah memakai helmnya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu... tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkan yang kau mau juga..."

"dasar pengancam... aku ada susu strawberry di dalam tas... ambil saja... akan kuusahakan nanti bicara pada ibumu..."

"aku mencintai gege..." Sehun berhenti merengek membuka helm yang baru dipasang pria itu dan mencium pipinya. "terimakasih susunya..." begitu ia mendapatkan sekotak susu dari dalam tas pria itu. "hati-hati... aku pergi juga..." Sehun menutup resleting tas, lalu berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Ya Tuhan..." Sehun kaget mendapati Baekhyun dan Kai yang berada di tembok penghalang parkiran.

"dasar lama sekali malah pacaran..." Kai mencibir Sehun yang sedang memegang sekotak susu dan sedotannya itu.

"igh... terserahku saja... siapa kau... ayo Baekie..." Sehun merangkul Baekhyun yang sedang menghela nafasnya. "kau mau?" tawar Sehun begitu meminum susunya, seolah mengacuhkan Kai yang ia lewati begitu saja.

* * *

"kalian akan menunggu di mana?" tanya Baekhyun pada dua orang di belakangnya dan Sehun.

"di tempat makan biasa saja... nanti kalau kalian selesai ke sana saja... nde..."

"baiklah... kami pergi dulu..." Baekhyun dan Sehun meninggalkan kedua pria dengan raut berbeda itu. Tentu saja karena sejak di jalan tadi Chanyeol hanya diam datar tidak memperdulikan Kai yang terus saja mengoceh.

Mereka berdua memasuki restoran cepat saji, sebelum duduk mereka mesan dulu beberapa makanan.

"jadi Baekhyun itu pacarmu..." tanya Kai begitu duduk.

"memangnya apa urusannya denganmu..."

"Yeol... jujur saja aku merasa tidak nyaman sejak masuk kelas tadi... ini pertama kalinya kita bertegur sapa lagi setelah lulus SMP dulu... mungkin pertama kalinya kau meladeniku setelah kejadian itu... apa kau belum melupakannya?"

"bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya..."

"kau bahkan melibatkan polisi... semua fasilitasku ditarik ibuku... bahkan kau benar-benar tidak mau tahu itu...?" Jongin memasukan makanannya.

"sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu... hanya saja aku masih kesal padamu... kau tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahanmu... itulah salahmu... aku rasa kalau dulu kau meminta maaf sebelum Tiffany songsaenim pergi ke New York... kita tidak akan pernah seperti ini..." Chanyeol memandang Kai dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"maafkan aku... karena aku kau harus kehilangan cinta pertamamu itu..." Kai tersenyum.

"sudahlah... lupakan saja... dia saja mungkin sudah melupakan hal ini... hanya saja aku kesal padamu karena kau tidak pernah berubah Kai..."

"kau tahu... makin diam tidak berulah... aku makin kesepian... dari dulu hanya kau temanku... walaupun kau tukang mengadu pada guru... tapi kau tidak pernah memandangku rendah... itu yang ku tahu..."

"berjanjilah untuk berubah Kai... aku hanya kasihan pada hidupmu... kau selalu menyiksa orang... bagaiman orang mau menerimamu jika kau sendiri yang membentengi diri dengan ulahmu..." Chanyeol memasang wajah seriusnya.

Kai menghentikan acara makannya, ia balik menatap Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya. "asal kita berdamai... dan kau memaafkan kesalahanku yang itu... aku akan mencoba jadi anak yang baik..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menyambut uluran tangan Kai. Kai menyambutnya dengan tawa, Chanyeol pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"jadi kau sudah melupakan guru kita yang satu itu?" Kai memulai lagi mengoceh.

"ya... begitulah..."

"hahaha... aku juga tidak bermaksud mengerjai Tiffany waktu itu Yeol-ah... tapi yang ada aku malah mencelakainya..."

"memangnya kau tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum mengerjainya...?"

"mana sempat... yang ada dipikiranku... hanya cara agar dia kapok mengajar di kelas kita... aku tidak tahu kalau dia begitu ketakutan dan hampir mati kehabisan nafas saat aku kunci di kelas itu..."

"ya... kau sungguh keterlaluan saat itu... dia punya masalah dengan ruangan gelap... "

"dan kau lebih keterlaluan... melibatkan polisi..."

"itu karena Siwon songsaenim marah... kau tahu kan dia begitu menyukai Tiffany..."

"jadi dia yang melaporkanku?"

"aku dan dia..."

"untung saja aku tidak dipenjara..."

"itu karena Tiffany berbaik hati... tapi gara-gara kau dia jadi pindah ke sana... terakhir aku dengar Siwon sedang mengajukan pindah kesana juga..."

"aishhh... seperti drama saja..."

"ya... aku seperti orang bodoh menyukai guru sendiri..."

Seperti melupakan bahwa dulu mereka mempunyai jarak, kini keduanya tertawa bersama.

* * *

"untung saja kita tidak terlambat... komiknya tinggal satu..." Sehun menunjukan sebuah komik berjudul X-O itu.

"iya... kalau saja kau tidak mendapatkannya... aku yakin seminggu ke depan kau akan mereeeengekkkk terus..."

"hahaha... dan kalian harus berusaha mendapatkannya di hari ulang tahunku nanti..."

"sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?"

"..." Sehun menggeleng.

Baekhyun menyimpan majalah yang tadi dibacanya. Lalu mengantar Sehun membayar ke kasir.

"kita akan langsung pulang atau makan dulu?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol dan Kai menunggu mereka.

"aku pesan minum saja... kalau makan dulu... nanti ibu marah aku tidak makan malam..."

"ya sudah ayo kita beli... itu mereka di meja sana..."

"kenapa mereka jadi akrab seperti itu?"

"mungkin masalah mereka sudah selesai..." Baekhyun mengikuti pandangan Sehun yang tidak juga beranjak untuk membeli minum.

"masalah apa... kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata punya teman seperti dia..."

"aku juga tidak tahu... lagi pulan memangnya Kai seperti apa?"

"menyebalkan... mengganggu tidurku... aku tidak suka..." Sehun sadar dari tadi ia tidak juga beranjak. "ayo kita beli minum..."

"dari tadi aku sudah mengajakmu Oh Sehun..."

"hehehe... maaf..."

Setelah membeli minumannya Sehun dan Baekhyun menghampiri meja dua pria itu.

"kau sudah dapat komiknya?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia terpaksa duduk di samping Kai.

"kenapa kalian tidak memsan makanan?"

"Sehun takut nanti disuruh makan di rumah..." jawab Baekhyun.

"ooohhh..." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"heh galak..." Kai mencoba mengganggu Sehun.

"aku tidak mendengar apapun pengganggu..."

"haha... kau lucu sekali..."

Sehun menyedot santai buble teanya tak memperdulikan Kai dan Baekhyun yang terkikik melihat kelakuannya. Sementara Chanyeol malah memakai kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di sakunya.

"kalau sudah tidak capek... kita pulang saja bagaimana...? aku takut kemalaman... nanti ibumu marah..." Chanyeol mengambil tasnya.

"kita akan mengantarkan Sehun dulu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak usah... aku pulang sendiri saja..."

"bersamaku saja... aku akan mengantarkanmu..." Kai bukan menawari tapi menyatakan.

"justru di dekatmu aku merasa tidak aman..." Sehun melirik Kai dengan wajah murkanya.

"tapi bukankah lebih baik begitu Hunnie...? setidaknya sampai halte kau ada teman..." Baekhyun seolah menyetujui pernyataan Kai tadi. "iya kan Yeolie?" baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang mungkin sedari tadi berpikir.

"hah? Memang benar... tak apa kan Hunnie? Kai tidak akan mungkin macam-macam... kecuali kalau dia ingin kubunuh..." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang masih saja memasang wajah cemberutnya pada Kai yang sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"tega sekali kau membunuhku... aku tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam padanya..." Kai sedikit berteriak.

"baik aku akan pulang denganmu asal kau tidak lagi mengoceh seperti saat kita berangkat tadi... kau benar-benar mengganggu..." Sehun tak kalah beteriak, ia tidak sadar dimana sekarang.

"Sehun... rendahkan suaramu..." Baekhyun memberi isyarat sambil menunduk malu.

"hahaha... dasar pemarah... galak... kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Kai menertawakan Sehun yang sekarang menunduk malu.

* * *

"kau punya banyak komik yah?" Kai merasa lidahnya gatal, dari tadi Sehun yang duduk di pinggirnya itu diam saja, ia malah selalu melihat ke luar jendela bus.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku berarti bisa meminjam juga kan?"

"aku tidak meminjamkannya pada orang asing..."

"hey..." Kai menggoyangkan bahu Sehun, "aku kan teman sekelasmu sekarang..."

"teman kelasku tidak pernah mengganggu tidurku..."

"Ya Tuhan... aku kan sudah minta maaf... kau tahu... ini pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf terus-terusan pada orang selama sehari..."

"jangan menyentuhku..." Sehun berdecak sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang terus menempel dibahunya.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak meminta dijemput pacarmu saja..."

"kau lupa saat aku menyetujui pulang bersamamu tadi, huh? Aku bilang kan kau jangan mengoceh terus... kau membuatku jengkel tahu..." Sehun menggetok kening Kai dengan jentikan telunjuknya.

"awww... hey... aish..." Kai ingin berkata tapi dia tidak melanjutkan ia melipat tangannya, begitu juga Sehun ia kembali memandang keluar jendela sampai bis menghentikan lajunya di halte.

"kau pulang saja... aku akan jalan sendiri ke rumahku... ingat... jangan mengikutiku!" sebelum Kai menjawab Sehun segera berlari, ia takut Kai mengikutinya.

Sehun berjalan memasuki blok dimana rumahnya berada. Sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Ini semua gara-gara komik yang dicarinya tadi, komik tinggal satu itu, komik yang harus tertumpuk komik baru hingga susah ditemukan.

Sampai di sebuah pertigaan, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ada orang gila yang sedang menyanyi disana, Sehun selalu berpendapat bahwa orang bertelanjang kaki dengan rambut acak-acakan di tengah jalan adalah orang gila.

"bagaimana ini..." gumam Sehun, ia memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mundur, tubuhnya sudah menabrak sesuatu. Badan seseorang. Seseorang yang kini malah menggenggam tangannya.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang sendiri anak kecil galak..."

"hah?" Sehun mendongak, suara yang ia kenali dan kata-kata 'galak' itu. "kau..."

Tanpa berkata Kai sudah menyeretnya sekarang, berjalan melewati orang gila yang membuat Sehun sedikit ketakutan tadi.

"kau mengikuti hah?" Sehun melepaskan genggaman Kai.

"mau kuulangi waktu tidak?" Kai memicingkan matanya lalu mencoba menakut-nakuti Sehun dengan mendekatkan badannya. "orang gila tadi mencegatmu... dan karena aku tidak mengikutimu, maka aku tidak ada seperti tadi... orang gila itu lalu mengejarmu..." Kai membuat badan Sehun mundur karena Kai terus saja maju. "lalu... dia..."

Brug...

Sehun memukul Kai dengan tasnya.

"cukup bodoh..." Sehun merengut lalu berlari.

"dasar... apa dia lupa berterimakasih..." Kai mengusap hidungnya yang linu karena tas Sehun tadi. Tapi setelah menggosok-gosok hidungnya dia malah tersenyum.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

When... (chap 3)

* * *

Sehun berjalan gontai pagi ini memasuki kelasnya, setumpuk draft dibawanya.

''heyyy... Kau mengerjakannya semua tadi malam?'' tanya Kyungsoo pada teman sebangkunya itu.

''iya... Aku ingin tidur panjang hari ini... Jadi nanti kau berikan ini ya pada guru yang masuk... Ok...'' Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

''baiklah... Sepertinya kau lelah bukan hanya karena makalah yang selalu jadi makanan kita ini...'' Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya membuat Sehun merengut.

''jangan macam-macam...'' Sehun seolah akan mencekik si mata bulat yang sedang tertawa menggodanya itu.

''Hunnie...'' Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menyerbu meja diseberangnya itu. ''kau baik-baik saja?''

''iya... Memangnya kenapa?''

''tadi saat aku dan Chanyeol sampai di parkiran kami bertemu Jongin... Dia bilang semalam kau hampir dicegat orang gila...''

''apa?''

''hahaha...'' Kyungsoo malah tertawa dan berhasil dicubit Sehun.

''dasar pengganggu... Apa perlu mempermalukanku seperti itu...''

''aku tidak mempermalukanmu...'' tiba-tiba saja si pengganggu yang dimaksud Sehun masuk diikuti Chanyeol

''kau...''

''iya... Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu... Semalam kau selamat karena aku benar-benar mengantarkanmu...'' Kai tersenyum tapi yang didapatinya sekarang Sehun dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

''Soo... Aku titip makalah seperti pesanku tadi... Sampai ketemu makan siang nanti...'' Sehun meninggalkan teman-temannya.

''Jongin... Kau lihat... Keterlaluan... Tak seharusnya sepagi ini kau membuatnya kesal...'' Chanyeol segera menaruh tas ke bangkunya lalu beranjak kembali ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin yang masih terdiam di meja Kyungsoo. ''aku akan menemui Sehun,tolong katakan pada guru aku izin jam pertama...'' Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun dan menatap Jongin kesal sebelum pergi keluar.

* * *

''ya... Kenapa Oh Sehun belum terlelap?'' Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang terletak dibalik benteng belakang sekolah mereka. Tepatnya ia duduk di sebelah kepala Sehun yang terbaring di bangku panjang itu.

''kenapa tak pernah bilang punya teman seperti itu?'' Sehun bergeser menaruh kepalanya di paha Chanyeol begitu orang itu menepuk pahanya memberi isyarat.

''hanya teman yang membuatku pusing saat SMP dulu... Hemmm... Aku bahkan pernah berniat memenjarakannya dulu... Dari dulu dia sudah badung seperti itu...'' Chanyeol mengelus rambut Sehun.

''kau begitu banyak tahu tentangku... Temanku... Tapi aku tak pernah tau banyak tentangmu...'' Sehun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol melihat itu.

''karena kau tak pernah ingin tahu...''

''semuanya salah...''

''karena kau membuatnya seperti ini...''

''ya... Rasanya jika bisa mengembalikan waktu... Tak seharusnya aku memilih dekat dengan orang sepertimu...'' Sehun tersenyum kembali, dan lagi Chanyeol menatap orang yang berbaring di pahanya itu.

''dan kalau itu terjadi... Aku tak ingin menuruti maumu...''

Sehun bangun dari posisinya, ia menatap Chanyeol lalu mengelus pipi pria tampan itu.

''jangan pernah mengecewakan siapapun... Aku bahagia jika semuanya bahagia...''

''tapi aku tak bahagia...''

''bukankah seperti ini bahagia?''

''tidak dengan berpura-pura... Aku hanya ingin jujur...''

chu

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

''aku sudah jujur...''

Chanyeol tersenyum menerima apa yang dilakukan Sehun tadi.

''pergilah ke ruangan kesehatan, istirahat nanti aku akan membangunkanmu...''

''nde...''

* * *

''songasaenim... Park Chanyeol izin jam pertama... Dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan...'' Kyungsoo menyampaikan siapa saja yang hari ini tidak masuk. Pengecualian Sehun.

''apa yang di sebelahmu itu Kim Jongin dari gedung 2?'' Guru Nam malah bertanya tentang orang di sebelah Kyungsoo.

''iya... Saya Kim Jongin...'' Jongin berdiri lalu membungkuk.

Saat Chanyeol keluar tadi, Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin duduk di bangku Sehun.

''memangnya Sehun pergi kemana?''

''ke ruang kesehatan... Dia akan tidur sampai istirahat nanti...''

''bagaimana ada orang seperti dia? Pintar tapi aneh dan galak...''

''kau hanya belum mengenalnya... Sehun anak yang menyenangkan dan baik... Hanya saja dia tidak suka dengan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya... Hihihi...'' Kyungsoo terkikik.

''kalian bersahabat sudah lama?''

''aku dan dia dari SMP... Lalu saat kelas satu kami kenal Chanyeol... Lalu Baekhyun dan Xiumin...''

''semacam geng? Haha... Kalau begitu aku membuat geng-mu bubar mendadak begitu?''

''bisa jadi...''

''ah aku rasa Chanyeol akan kembali memusuhiku karena kejadian hari ini...''

''tidak mungkin... Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dan Chanyeol dulu seperti apa... Hanya saja Sehun tidak mungkin marah berkelanjutan... Hanya kesal saja pasti... Makan siang nanti lebih baik kau bergabung dulu dengan kami... Baru setelah itu kembali ke gedungmu... Bagaimana?''

''baiklah... Kau berbeda sekali dengan temanmu yang lain...''

''ya... Itulah yang perlu kau tahu...''

setelah obrolah kecil itu berakhir, mereka kembali fokus ke depan. Walaupun Kyungsoo harus sabar karena Jongin pasti akan menanyai satu per satu materi yang tidak dimengertinya.

''kau harus membayar dengan mengenalkanku pada Kyuhyun sunbae di gedungmu untuk melatih vokalku ok...!'' Kyungsoo memberi persyaratan yang diangguki Jongin.

* * *

''dia bergabung lagi?'' Sehun melihat Jongin yang sudah duduk manis di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan nampan makan siangnya.

''dia ingin minta maaf...'' Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti pada Sehun.

''nde... Mianhe Sehun-ah... Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika tadi pagi membuatmu marah... Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku itu sungguh keterlaluan... Dua hari ini aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat aku benci...''

''cih... Apa-apaan ini...'' Sehun tak percaya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya.

''duduklah di sini agar tak bertengkar lagi...'' Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Sehun agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah duduk dan mulai menyuap makan siangnya, Sehun kembali bersuara.

''eommaku bilang untuk besok kalian mau makan apa? Sepertinya sore ini dia akan belanja...''

''aku ingin salad buah...'' teriak Kyungsoo semangat.

''aku ingin spageti kimchi...'' Baekhyun mengangkat sendoknya.

''aku rasa sup ikan ibumu akan membuat hari esok menyenangkan...'' Chanyeol tersenyum dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

''kau?'' Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin, kontan saja tiga orang lainnya tak percaya.

''kenapa kau bertanya pada dia?'' Sehun memelototi Kyungsoo.

''Xiumin besok ikut kelas wushu di gedung 2... Jongin bilang kelas dance dia libur besok... Kenapa tidak diajak saja...''

''apa kau menyukainya Kyungsoo-ya?'' Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersedak.

''aniya... Memangnya mengajak teman salah?''

''kalau kau tidak mau mengajaku ya sudah tidak apa-apa... Tidak perlu menuduh Kyungsoo seperti itu...''

''ish...'' Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. ''ya sudah... Kau mau dibuatkan apa?''

''kau mengajakku?'' Jongin terkikik.

''aku mengajak teman Kyungsoo...'' Sehun membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

''strawberry cake...''

''Ya Tuhan... Belum-belum sudah merepotkanku...''

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When... Chapter 4

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pagi itu tampak memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang sederhana tapi luas, pekarangannya penuh dengan berbagai tanaman, mereka berjalan di atas batu-batu ceper yang dijadikan pijakan di pekarangan rumah itu.

"woahhh segar sekali di sini..." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia melihat ada air terjun di pojok tembok yang dikelilingi beberapa bunga warna warni di sampingnya.

"eomma Sehun sangat mencintai tanaman jadi wajar..." jelas Kyungsoo yang mesti menyeret Jongin agar cepat masuk dengannya karena dari tadi dia terus seperti anak kecil yang baru masuk kebun binatang dan selalu mengatakan 'woahhh'.

"hallo Ge..." sapa Kyungsoo begitu masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintunya terbuka itu, Jongin juga ikut membungkukan badannya pada orang yang Kyungsoo panggil 'gege' itu dan setahu Jongin orang ini adalah pacar Sehun yang dulu Sehun cium pipinya di parkiran.

"hey... Soo... masuklah..." pria yang menurut Jongin masuk ukuran tampan itu mempersilahkannya masuk. "ini Jongin?" merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya, Jongin mengangguk. "oh... ayo masuk saja... Sehun ada di atas... Soo... tolong sedikit nasehati dia ok..."

"memangnya kenapa?"

"dia bertengkar dengan eommanya..." orang itu tersenyum simpul.

"lagi?"

"anak anjing..." orang itu makin terkikik, Jongin sedikit bingung. Tentu saja karena ia tak mengerti pembicaraan dua orang ini.

"semalam ponselnya disita..." orang itu kini memberikan ponsel yang diambilnya dari saku pada Kyungsoo, "kau berikan..."

"baik Ge... kalo begitu kami ke atas dulu..." Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Jongin.

"apa mereka berpacaran sudah begitu lama?" tanya Jongin saat berjalan di tangga.

"hah?" Kyungsoo sedikit kaget lalu tertawa pelan.

"dia sudah seperti bagian keluarga Sehun saja... aku pikir di awal bisa saja dia kakaknya tapi benar-benar tidak mirip..."

"tentu saja tidak akan mirip... haha" Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"tidak kenapa... hanya kau lebih bagus dengan tampang seperti itu... kesan angkuh dan kau yang badung hilang... kau malah seperti orang linglung yang bingung..."

"ya..."

Jongin tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya begitu Kyungsoo membuka sebuah ruangan di lantai dua itu. Jongin yakin itu bukan kamar Sehun, tadi tepat di ujung tangga itulah yang seperti kamar Sehun karena di pintunya tertulis SEHUNTER's Room.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki sekarang sebuah ruangan yang menurut Jongin lebih layak disebut taman bacaan, isinya rak buku semua seperti di perpustakaan. Tapi bedanya di ruangan ini di tengahnya terdapat sebuah gelaran karpet dengan meja pendek cukup luas di tengahnya. Di sisi ruangan juga ada sebuah komputer lengkap dengan audio sistemnya, dan di karpet terdapat beberapa bantal dan boneka.

"selamat datang di kerajaan Oh Sehun..." bisik Kyungsoo.

"aku harus banyak-banyak ber-'woahhh' hari ini..." ujar Jongin.

"heh..." Sehun menepukan tangannya dari balik pintu membuat kedua orang itu kaget.

"ya Tuhan... kau ini..." Kyungsoo berlagak akan mencekik Sehun.

"maaf..."

"ini..." Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel yang tadi dititipkan 'gege'nya Sehun itu.

"dia bilang apa padamu?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan dan duduk di karpet ruangan itu, tanpa mempersilahkan dua orang yang pastinya sudah mengerti.

"anak anjing lagi?"

"iya... kau tahu ibuku semalam marah besar... habis belanja aku sengaja mampir ke taman itu lagi... aku sengaja tak mau gege mengantarku belanja agar bisa menculik anjing itu tidak tahunya anjing itu malah kabur lagi..."

"kau mengejarnya dan lupa waktu?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk.

"kau pulang sendiri setelah itu?"

"ani... aku bertemu eomma yang datang bersama gege... setelah itu gege tak membela apa-apa... eomma langsung mengambil ponselku dan memberikannya pada gege... untung saja appa lembur jadi aku tak dimarahi lagi..."

"kau ini ada-ada saja..."

"kalian lupa ya ada aku di sini?" Jongin menyadarkan dua sahabat yang sedang berbagi cerita itu.

"Kyungsoo... kenapa kau bisa punya teman seperti dia? Selalu saja membuat mood orang yang sedang buruk makin buruk..."

"hahaha... kau tahu Sehun... temanku ini bahkan masuk rumahmu seperti masuk ke planet lain... dari tadi ia tak berhenti 'woahhh...' selalu saja..."

"itu karena rumah seorang yang galak ternyata seperti ini..." kilah Jongin.

"yakkk..." Sehun melotot.

Selang beberapa menit dari kedatangan dua orang itu, dua orang lainnya telah datang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol begitu duduk di karpet, di sebelah Jongin.

"..." semua bingung, Sehun sendiri hanya mengangguk.

"semalam aku meneleponmu tapi gege yang mengangkatnya... dia bilang kau sedang dihukum setelah menghilang..."

"anak anjing lagi?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk seperti yang ia jawab pada Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jongin... bukankah kau punya anjing... apa bisa aku pinjam satu anjingmu?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini, membuat Jongin yang sedang kebingungan dengan bahasan orang-orang ini mendelik.

"kau pikir anjing-anjingku sewaan?"

"lagi pula aku tak mau anjingnya... pasti anjingnya sama seperti pemiliknya menyebalkan..." Sehun segera menyela omongan dua pria itu.

"heh jangan pernah mengejek anjingku..."

"sudah Sehun..." Kyungsoo setengah berbisik mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"bagaimana kalo aku, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun mencoba mencari anjing misalnya meminjam... hanya untuk sore hari saja... tidak untuk dibawa pulang..." usul Chanyeol.

"aku ingin memeliharanya..."

"ayahmu bisa masuk rumah sakit..." Kyungsoo terkeukeuh dengan ucapannya.

"aku kan dilantai dua... ayah di bawah..."

"dasar keras kepala..." Chanyeol menjitak si keras kepala yang dimaksudnya itu. "kalau ingin apa-apa pikirkan orang lain jangan egois sendiri... bukan begitu katamu?"

Sehun terkesiap saat mengelus kepalanya, ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian anjing-anjing kecil... dimanakah toilet di sini?" Jongin sedikit kesal karena dari tadi ia seperti orang bodoh.

"kau tahu kamar saat naik tangga tadi... kau masuk saja... di kamar itu ada toiletnya..." jelas Sehun dengan nada ketusnya. Tanpa permisi Jongin segera pergi.

* * *

Jongin tahu kamar yang dimaksud Sehun tadi, kamar yang ia yakini kamar Sehun. Ia tak perlu membuka lagi pintu kamar itu, kamar itu sudah terbuka. Dan baru masuk kamar itu, Jongin sudah mendapat kejutan, dari pintu toiletnya keluar orang yang selalu mereka sebut 'gege' tadi.

"oh kau..." katanya yang juga kaget melihat Jongin masuk.

"maaf... aku ingin ke toilet... Sehun menyuruhku memakai toilet di kamar ini..."

"oh... tentu saja... silakan..."

Jongin dengan senang hati segera masuk, tapi bukannya buang air atau apa, ia malah mengamati sekeliling kamar mandi itu. Bersih dan wangi.

"anak galak itu... aku pikir dia juga menata hidupnya dangat baik... semua isi rumahnya bahkan dari luar saja sangat sempurna dan rapi..." Jongin melirik pintu toilet yang ia tutup tadi lalu bergumam, "ada pria lain masuk ke toilet kamar pacarnya... dia malah tersenyum ramah... tidak kah dia was-was padaku..." barulah setelah itu Jongin benar-benar buang air.

Ia keluar dari toilet lalu mengamati isi kamar Sehun. Meja belajarnya yang tertata, ada rak yang dipasang di dinding, isinya penuh foto Sehun kecil hingga dewasa. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah jutek Sehun yang sudah tampak sejak kecil, ia tanpa sadar mendekati rak itu. Ada foto Sehun dengan orang tuanya, lalu dengan si 'gege' itu... Jongin sedikit memasang wajah sinisnya begitu melihat foto dengan empat frame itu, foto Sehun merangkul si 'gege', menciumnya, dan dua foto lainnya adalah sebaliknya si 'gege' yang melakukan itu. Sedikit beralih, ia melihat foto lain. Foto Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang seperti lem dan kertas itu, ada juga Sehun dan Chanyeol, lalu sisa figura lainnya menunjukan foto Sehun dan gengnya itu, hanya saja dari semuanya Jongin menyadari sesuatu, Sehun dan selalu diapit Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"ya... begitu lamakah di toilet?" Jongin terkejut begitu seseorang masuk ke kamar itu. Kyungsoo. "ayo kita turun... eomma Sehun sudah menyiapkan makanan..." Kyungsoo langsung menyeret Jongin.

"sebentar... ada yang harus kuambil..." Jongin kembali ke ruangan dimana tas-nya tadi di simpan.

* * *

"Kyungsoo... bagaimana kabar eommamu?" tanya eomma Sehun begitu semua berkumpul di meja panjang yang menyajikan banyak makanan itu.

"eomma ku baik... dia juga menitipkan salamnya..."

"ya... anak anjingku tidak mau duduk di sini?" eomma Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang di samping Kyungsoo, matanya mengarah pada tempat di sebelahnya.

"kenapa bibi tidak menelepon kami begitu Sehun hilang?" Chanyeol kini bertanya.

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu malam kalian untuk mencari anak yang mulai nakal ini... jadi maaf semalam mungkin kalian susah menghubunginya, bukan begitu?"

"ne..."

"kau teman baru Sehun?" eomma Sehun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang di sebelah Kyungsoo, yang mengapitnya selain Sehun.

"nde... aku Kim Jongin..." Jongin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. "eomma-ku tahu aku akan mengunjungi rumah teman baru... jadi dia menitipkan ini..." Jongin memberikan bungkusan itu pada wanita yang tepat ada di seberangnya.

"wahhh... baik sekali... kau juga sangat tampan... ya Oh Sehun... tidak kah kau berpikir punya kekasih... seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol... setidaknya akan ada yang menasehatimu jika selalu saja keras kepala seperti kemarin, eoh?"

"ya... eomma..." Sehun merengut.

"aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan sulit mendapat kekasih karena dia sangat ramah dan manis... bukan begitu Kris?" eomma Sehun kini malah melirik orang yang Jongin pikir 'gege' itu pacar Sehun.

"eoh?" Kris yang sedari tadi diam langsung terkejut.

"bibi..." Kyungsoo sedikit meringis mendengarnya.

"eomma bukan ingin mempermalukanmu di depan temanmu... hanya eomma pikir... kau juga perlu nasihat dari orang yang benar-benar bisa kau dengar selain sahabatmu... gegemu juga tidak bisa kau tempeli terus menerus... eomma percaya pada gege dan sahabat-sahabatmu ini... mereka bisa mencarikanmu orang yang tepat..." Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan ibunya itu begitu juga yang lainnya langsung memandangi wanita dewasa yang terus tersenyum menatap mereka satu per satu itu. "kalian semua tahu Sehun kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang baru... dia terkesan dingin... bahkan kadang terlihat sombong dan galak sebagai perempuan... apa itu terjadi padamu juga Jongin?"

"eoh?" Jongin menarik bibirnya memaksakan senyum.

"mianhe..."

Jongin tersenyum dan langsung melirik Sehun yang sedang cemberut di sebelah Kyungsoo yang terkikik.

"aku sudah masak pesanan kalian... Jongin pesananmu nanti bisa dimakan sambil kalian bersantai lagi di atas... makanlah yang banyak ne..." eomma Sehun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan sambil membawa pemberian dari ibu Jongin tadi.

* * *

"aku pikir omongan eomma ada benarnya..." Kris membuka obrolan di tengah sendok maupun sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk atau piring itu.

"apa?" Sehun menghentikan makannya.

"uhuk..." Jongin terbatuk dan mengambil gelasnya. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Jongin-ah... dia namanya Kris... gege itu panggilan untuk kakak... dia sepupu Sehun... bukan pacarnya..." jelas Kyungsoo, semua tersenyum kecuali Sehun sedangkan Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"bodoh..." Sehun mengguman tapi semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

"Sehunnie... lihatlah Jongin saja menganggapku pacarmu... bagaimana kalau ada yang menyukaiku mengira aku pacarmu... bukankah kita akan sulit mendapatkan kekasih?"

"aku membebanimu?"

"bukan begitu..." Kris mengacungkan sendoknya hendak menggetok Sehun.

"ge... bukankah Jongin ini cocok dengan Sehun...?"

"ya... Kyungsoo-ya..." Sehun mencubit pinggang Kyungsoo.

"wah... apakah itu boleh?" Jongin menatap Kris.

"kau coba saja..." Kris malah tersenyum.

"aku selesai..." ocehan mereka semua terhenti begitu Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya. Mereka seperti melupakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Sehun menggerakan bola matanya tangannya meremas jemari Kyungsoo. "aku akan menemui bibi di depan sepertinya dia sedang menggunting ranting-ranting... kalau sudah ke atas lagi nanti panggil aku... ne..." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

* * *

"apa Sehun yang memintanya?" eomma Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang memotong ranting daun menggantikannya.

"mianhe..." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"kau mencintainya?"

"menyayangi tepatnya... bagi aku dan Sehun cinta bisa hilang ketika bosan... dan kami tak pernah merasa bosan... kami nyaman satu sama lain..." Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap wanita itu. "bibi mianhe... kami tidak bisa menyakiti Baekhyun jadi kami melakukannya..."

"dan kalian lebih memilih menyakiti satu sama lain?"

"aku tidak bisa melepaskannya..." Chanyeol menunduk.

"karena itulah Sehun juga tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu... pikirkanlah... sakit hati sekarang dan bahagia setelah itu... atau sekarang berbahagia lalu diakhir kalian sakit bersamaan..." eomma Sehun memeluk Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "aku menyayangimu sejak pertama kali kau datang ke rumah ini... dari pertama kali Sehun yang kekanakan itu tiba-tiba mulai bercerita tentang seseorang setiap harinya... tapi aku kecewa padamu ketika kau mencium anakku dalam keadaan aku tahu kau telah menjadi kekasih dari sahabat kalian berdua..."

"mianhe...

"masuklah..." bibi melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku benar-benar tersiksa... aku tersiksa jika benar melepasnya..." ucap Chanyeol sebelum masuk kembali.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

When... Chap 5

* * *

Chanyeol kembali memasuki rumah Sehun, ia lantas masuk ke ruang makan tadi. Rupanya disana semua masih berkumpul.

"aku pikir kalian sudah ke atas..." Chanyeol kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"ini kami baru beres makan..." Baekhyun menunjuk piring dan mangkuk yang sudah dibereskan.

"biar aku dan Kyungsoo saja yang membawa kuenya... kalian duluan saja..." teriak Sehun dari dapur.

"aishhh anak itu sudah kembali berteriak-teriak... harusnya terus saja ngambek..." protes Kris.

"Sehun ngambek... diam terus dan akhirnya kabur ke rumahku... bukankah itu tidak lebih baik Ge..." Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya pada Kris.

"itu resikomu..." Kris tertawa.

* * *

"hemmm... ibumu memang pandai memasak... cake ini sangat enak..." Jongin memasukan potongan terakhir strawberry cakenya.

"ya... ibuku memang pandai memasak..." Sehun menjawabnya acuh.

"ya... Jonginnie... ini Sehun yang membuatnya... bibi tidak pandai membuat cake... dan strawberry cake ini satu-satunya cake yang bisa dibuat Sehun... walaupun dia tidak bisa memasak..."

"ya... Do Kyungsoo..." Sehun menaikan suaranya, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa.

"kau memang membuatku penasaran Sehunnie... kau pintar... komikmu juga sebegitu banyak... kau galak... kau pemarah... kau pandai membuat cake kesukaanku... lalu apalagi yang akan membuatku penasaran huh?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu..." Jongin mengambil lagi potongan cake ketiganya.

"sayangnya kau bukan tipeku... kau juga sudah membuat imej buruk dihari pertama mengenalmu... jadi jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak..." Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"sayangnya tipeku sepertimu..." jawab Jongin santai. Ia hendak mengambil lagi cake itu untuk keempat kalinya.

"ya Kim Jongin itu jatah Chanyeol... jatahmu sudah habis..." Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin.

"aishhh... pelit sekali..."

Selesai memakan cake, kelima orang itu kini larut dalam dunianya. Chanyeol yang mencari-cari komik di rak, Baekhyun yang memilih-milih komik yang telah banyak diambilnya, Sehun yang memilih tidur di sopa dipojokan ruangan itu sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin malah asyik berbincang.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun dan anjing?"

"haha... kau tahu? Kemarin malam dia hilang... Sehun semingguan ini selalu ikut Kris ke taman untuk olahraga sore... saat gegenya lari berkeliling... Sehun menemukan anjing yang katanya sangat lucu... dia pikir anjing itu tak ada pemiliknya karena selalu saja lepas sendiri dari pemiliknya... tapi saat gelap datang pasti anjing itu akan lepas dari pelukan Sehun... Sehun jadi berpikir anjing itu ke taman bersama pemiliknya... jadi kemarin sore dia berniat menculik anjing itu... sayangnya dan untungnya tidak berhasil... ayah Sehun alergi..."

"ooohhh... lalu dia pulang malam..."

"begitulah..." Kyungsoo membuka majalah yang tadi diambilnya dari tumpukan buku di samping komputer. Sementara itu Jongin memandangi orang yang membenamkan kepalanya ke pinggiran sopa itu.

"Sehun suka pria seperti apa?"

"hah?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah itu.

"aku ingin membuat dia jadi pacar pertamaku..." Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

"kau yakin? Dan pacar pertama?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak yakin.

"begini-begini aku tipe pria yang tidak sembarangan memacari seseorang..." Jongin merasa tersinggung.

"ehemmm..." suara deheman seseorang kini mengganggu mereka berdua. Chanyeol.

"baiklah... nanti akan kuberitahu cara-cara agar kau bisa menaklukan Sehun kami..." Kyungsoo melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Jongin, setelah sebelumnya ia mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak peduli.

Saat sore tiba, mereka semua bersiap pulang. Tapi, Sehun dan Kris juga sudah bersiap-siap.

"eomma... tidak apa-apa kan aku ikut gege..." Sehun merengek begitu ibunya bertanya dia mau kemana.

"tapi aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo dulu..." Kris memberikan helm-nya pada Kyungsoo.

"bukannya kau akan pulang dengan temanmu itu..." Sehun menunjuk Jongin.

"Jongin katanya ada urusan dengan temannya... jadi dia tidak satu bis searah denganku..." Kyungsoo tidak peduli rengekan dan Sehun yang cemberut ia segera memakai helm-nya.

"begini saja... setelah aku mengantar Baeki... kau kujemput lagi ke sini nanti kuantar ke taman..." Chanyeol memberi usul setelah Baekhyun naik ke motornya.

"lebih baik kau dan Jongin saja naik bis... nanti tunggu di taman... jadi tidak membuat orang bolak balik..."

"tidak mauuu..." Sehun menggeleng.

"ya sudah Kris pergi sekarang... biarkan si anak nakal di rumah saja... jangan pulang terlalu malam... appa hari ini akan pulang cepat..." sekarang Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa mendengar eommanya mengultimatum seperti itu. "kalau mau pergi... naik bis dengan Jongin sekarang... kalau tidak diam saja di rumah..."

"eomma..."

"atau eomma akan bilang appa pada soal kemarin malam?"

"aishhh... baiklah baik..." Sehun melirik Jongin sekarang, "awas kalau kau banyak bicara lagi..." gumamnya, tapi eommanya masih bisa mendengarnya dan menghadiahinya cubitan.

Benar saja, saat di bis Jongin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun bahkan sampai Sehun turun. Sehun sendiri diam saja bahkan mengambil tempat duduk terpisah dengan Jongin.

* * *

"tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo diantar gege tadi... ah menyebalkan..." gerutu Sehun memainkan ponselnya begitu sampai di taman, ia menunggu Kris di tempat biasa Kris menghabiskan sore harinya berolahraga.

Sementara Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di rumahnya, ia turun dari boncengan Kris.

"gowamo ge..." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengembalikan helm yang tadi dipakainya.

"sepertinya kau sangat ingin Jongin dekat dengan Sehun..."

"aku pikir itu bagus... setidaknya Sehun bisa melupakan beberapa perasaannya..."

"tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui kan?"

"maksudnya?"

"kau bilang beberapa perasaan?"

"ohhh... maksudku tentang perasaannya yang dulu-dulu..."

"ani... hanya saja... kemarin eomma menyuruhku memeriksa ponselnya... eomma bertanya apakah Sehun punya pacar atau tidak... tapi aku tidak melakukannya... aku takut mencampuri pribadi Sehun..."

"benarkah?"

"eomma seperti sedang mencurigai sesuatu... eomma juga jadi lebih galak pada Sehun... seperti ingin menghukum anak itu..."

"mungkin akan lebih baik kalau gege juga mendukungku mendekatkan Sehun dengan Jongin..." usul Kyungsoo.

"yah... kau yang lebih tahu Sehun dari pada aku... terserah kau saja... kau sendiri mengurusi orang lain tapi kau sendiri belum dekat dengan siapapun..."

"haha... apa itu penting?"

"tentu saja!" Kris membulatkan matanya.

"sayangnya orang yang aku suka hanya diam saja tak pernah mengatakan apapun... hanya mencari-cariku tapi setelah aku ada dia tak berkata apa-apa..." Kyungsoo menaikan bahunya.

"memangnya dia siapa?"

"hah... aku pikir Sehun sedang menunggumu... pergilah sebelum nanti malam dia menelepon dan aku kena omelannya..." Kyungsoo segera mengusir Kris.

"hey... aku tidak pernah menyukai Xiumin... kau ingat itu OK!" Kris segera menghidupkan motornya. "baiklah besok-besok aku akan mencari moment yang tepat agar tidak diam lagi Do Kyungsoo..." Kris tertawa lalu segera pergi sebelum Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan tas punggung kesayangannya.

"awas kau Oh Sehunnn..." geram Kyungsoo.

* * *

"apa kau menyatakan cinta dulu pada Kyungsoo, Ge? Lama sekali..." Sehun menggerutu begitu Kris datang dan langsung siap-siap memulai olah raga sorenya.

"belum... momentnya belum datang..." Kris memulai pemanasan, sedangkan Sehun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"terus saja tunggu moment itu... sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo direbut orang... aku yang akan tertawa paling depan..."

"dan ketika kau akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin itu... aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan memberkati kalian berdua untuk pertama kalinya..."

"yakkk..." hampir saja Sehun melemparkan ponselnya kalau Kris yang terbahak-bahak sekarang itu tidak segera berlari.

Guk guk...

Tidak lama setelah Kris pergi, anjing kecil yang membuat Sehun jadi anak yang selalu berdebat dengan eommanya akhir-akhir ini datang. Sehun langsung memangku anak anjing itu dan mengajaknya berkeliling taman. Ya, Sehun seperti bermain dengan anak kecil. Ia bahkan membeli dua ice cream yang satu untuknya dan yang satu ia suap-suapkan pada anjing yang ia namain si 'cokelat manis' itu. Sehun memang lupa waktu jika berurusan dengan anjing ini. Sudah jam 7 malam. Ia sedikit kaget melihat jam di ponselnya dan sudah ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris. Ia juga sudah berada di area yang ia yakin sudah jauh dari tempat ia menunggui Kris tadi. Si 'cokelat manis' nya juga sudah mulai menggeliat ingin lepas dari pelukan Sehun.

"ya... tunggu sebentar jangan lepas sekarang..." Sehun mencoba menenangkan anjing itu, ia segera menekan nomor Kris. "gege... aku ada di taman ini tapi ini dimananya ya?" Sehun tidak tahu bertanya pada siapa, taman memang sudah sepi dan dari tadi arena yang ia pijak itu memang area sepi.

"heh... ada apa disekitarmu? Lihat!" ia yakin Kris sedang marah sekarang.

"ada..." belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya ia segera menutup ponselnya. Ia kaget dua orang pria kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"beri aku uang!"

Matilah, ia sedang dipalak sekarang.

"tidak punya..." Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia semakin mendekap anjing dipelukannya.

"ponselmu!" kata salah satunya, Sehun yakin pria itu mabuk. Mulutnya bau alkohol.

"..." Sehun tak menjawab apapun ia hanya berjalan mundur, dan terus mundur sampai ia menabrak sesuatu, dan terulur tangan dari sampingnya memberikan sejumlah uang pada dua orang itu.

"pergilah..." katanya, lalu dua orang itu pergi sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Sehun sekarang membalikan badannya.

"kau..."

"ya... ini aku... dan kau aku pikir akan aku bawa ke kantor polisi sekarang... cepat berikan anjingku!"

"..." Sehun tidak berkata apapun, ia segera memberikan anjing itu pada pemiliknya. Ia cemberut. Orang itu masih mengelus anjingnya yang sekarang sudah mulai ber'guk-guk' lagi. Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar. "nde..."

"kau dimana? Kenapa tadi dimatikan?"

"aku tidak tahu..." jawab Sehun lemas.

"kau dimana ge? Aku akan mengantar Sehun kesitu sekarang!" orang itu merebut ponsel Sehun dan setelah menutupnya ia segera menyeret Sehun ke tempat yang Kris sebutkan tadi. Area parkiran taman.

* * *

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang terluka?"

"..." Sehun menggeleng.

"kau ini anak rumahan yang tidak tahu tempat-tempat sekitar sini... aku kan sudah bilang jangan jauh-jauh!" Kris memarahi Sehun yang masih saja cemberut.

"gomawo Jongin... kalau kau tidak ada sepertinya malam ini aku akan diusir oleh eomma..." Kris menepuk bahu Jongin yang sedang memeluk anjingnya. "maafkan juga setiap sore anjingmu selalu bermain bersama Sehun..."

"tidak apa-apa... sepertinya anjingku juga senang..." Jongin tersenyum tapi Sehun malah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"apa kau sendirian?"

"ani... aku bersama sepupuku juga... tadi dia sedang membeli sesuatu dulu... sebentar lagi dia juga kesini..."

"bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu dan sepupumu itu... ya walaupun hanya sup di kedai... setidaknya ini ucapan terimakasih dari Sehun..."

"kenapa aku?"

"ya... dia sudah menolongmu Hunnie..."

"..." Sehun hanya diam dan mendapat senyum ejekan dari Jongin.

* * *

"jadi kau berencana mengambil kedokteran juga?"

"begitulah..."

"aku yakin kita akan jadi teman seangkatan nanti..."

Sehun hanya diam mengaduk-aduk sup-nya, sedari tadi Kris terus berbincang dengan Taemin, sepupu Jongin tentang rencanya akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama dan jurusan yang sama. Sedangkan Jongin terus saja meliriknya, dan Monggu... begitulah nama asli anjing itu sepertinya anteng di paha Jongin bahkan sepertinya tertidur.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"ge... ada temanku menunggu... dia sudah di halte dekat sini... tidak apa kan aku pulang agak malam... ini kan hari Sabtu... biasanya juga selalu begitu..." Sehun menghentikan obrolan Kris.

"eomma sudah kau telepon?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat anggukan kembali dari Kris, ia segera melirik Jongin dengan enggan. "gomawo..." ujarnya pelan, tapi masih terdengar. Setelah itu ia segera pergi.

* * *

"sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin mendekatkanmu dengannya..." Chanyeol menengok Sehun yang masih memeluknya dan belum turun dari boncengannya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah jembatan dengan pemandangan sungai indah di tengah kota Seoul sekarang.

"..." Sehun menggeleng di bahu Chanyeol yang ia jadikan topangan. "tapi aku tadi sangat takut..."

"maaf... aku tak ada di saat itu..." Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya saat ia menengok sekarang.

"..." Sehun mengangguk. "aku menyayangimu..."

"nde... aku tahu..." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar gumaman Sehun. "yakin akan begini terus? Tidak mau turun?"

"tidak mau..." lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng. "lebih baik begini sebelum besok kau berboncengan lagi dengannya..."

"ya... kita kan sudah berjanji tidak berbicara tentangnya jika sedang berdua... katanya cemburu... kenapa jadi kau yang memulai..." Chanyeol mengusap rambut coklat Sehun yang poninya mulai panjang itu.

"aku sedang takut..." lagi-lagi Sehun bergumam.

"takut apa lagi?"

"aku takut... hanya takut..." Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangan Sehun yang terus memeluk pinggangnya itu dan turun duluan dari motornya, ia menyuruh Sehun turun sekarang. Sehun sudah menangis. Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun erat.

"mianhe..." Sehun mencium puncak kepala Sehun. "mianhe... kalau merasa sakit... kalau terasa lagi..."

"..." Sehun terus membenamkan mukanya di dada Chanyeol, ia masih terisak. Sementara Chanyeol terus mengusap-usap punggungnya.

* * *

"masuklah... minum susu hangat agar bisa tidur sebelum jam dua belas..." nasihat Chanyeol begitu Sehun menyerahkan helm-nya.

"nde..." Sehun tersenyum. Tapi bukannya masuk, ia malah membuka helm yang menepel di kepala Chanyeol. Melirik kanan kiri lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol. "selamat malam... oppa? Eoh?" candanya, membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun.

"masuklah cepat... sebelum nanti diomeli..." Sehun segera memasangkan helm itu kembali.

"kau pergi dulu baru aku masuk..."

"baiklah..." Chanyeol mengalah lalu menghidupkan motornya.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar tak terlihat berbelok dari blok rumahnya, Sehun segera membuak pagar rumahnya, dan...

"astaga... eomma..." eommanya sudah berdiri disana.

"sepuluh lebih lima menit Oh Sehun... kau telat lima menit... cepat masuk!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

When... Chap 6

* * *

Sehun sedang telungkup di tempat tidurnya, sesekali ia juga terlentang dengan telepon yang tidak pernah lepas dari dekat kupingnya.

"ya... itu kan hanya kebetulan..."

"tapi ini sudah dua kali..." Kyungsoo tertawa di seberang sana.

"Soo-ahhh... tapi kau bersemangat sekali mendekatkanku dengan Jongin... kau mau mati huh?"

"aku sudah banyak mendapat dukungan... haha"

"kau akan bersekongkol dengan Kris gege kan? Dasar kau... awas saja..."

"Hunnie-ah... sebenarnya ada yang yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa.

"apa?"

"tapi..."

"ayolah..."

"sebaiknya besok kau ke rumahku saja nde?"

"yakkk... besok aku harus pergi..."

"kau mau berkencan dengan penyelingkuhmu kan?"

"ya... dia punya nama Soo..."

"sudahlah sudah jam dua pagi... aku ngantuk... kau sadar tidak kupingku hampir dua jam mendengarkanmu mengoceh tentang Jongin..."

"jadi kau tidak ikhlas huh?"

"tidak! Bye..."

"ishhh..." Sehun merutuk melihat teleponnya.

* * *

"Xiumin meneleponku kemarin malam... dia bilang Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya dan dia datang dengan mata yang sembab..."

"benarkah?"

"Hunnie-ah... aku mengkhawatirkan kalian... tidak bisakah kau mengambil keputusan saja... aku lihat bahkan Jongin benar-benar menyukaimu..." Kyungsoo memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"ya... kau pikir perasaanku bisa berubah begitu saja..." raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit muram.

"mianhe... kalau kata-kataku salah..." Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"..." Sehun menggeleng. "apa salah karena aku yang pertama Kyungsoo-ah... kenapa harus aku yang merasa was-was kenapa bukan dia...?" Sehun menangis sekarang.

"ya..." Kyungsoo segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "uljima... aku kan pernah bilang padamu... kenapa kau tak egois saja saat itu... dengan begini kau menjadikan Chanyeol brengsek... bahkan membuatmu jadi pihak bersalah... Baekhyun yang terkhianati... bukan kau..."

Tok tok tok

"nde...?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun juga menyeka air matanya.

"ada temanmu yang bernama Kim Jongin..." terdengar suara eomma Kyungsoo .

"mwo?" Sehun kaget.

"nde... suruh kesini saja eomma..." Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"apa maksudnya?"

"hai..." Jongin sudah masuk duluan ke kamar Kyungsoo sebelum pertanyaan Sehun terjawab. "monggu-ya... lihatlah ada yang merindukanmu..." Jongin melepaskan anjing yang dipeluknya. Seperti mengerti anjing itu segera menghampiri Sehun.

"wahhh... daebak... ya... Do Kyungsoo... kenapa makhluk ini bisa datang kesini?" Sehun mengelus anjing itu dengan tatapan tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin mau meminjam beberapa catatanku... dia sedikit terteter belajar dikurikulum kita..."

"sepertinya monggu senang bertemu eommanya..." Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"kau pikir aku senang mengetahui ini anjingmu, huh?"

"dia tidak senang karena tidak bisa menculiknya Jongin-ah..." celetuk Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpulkan catatan yang Jongin pinjam.

"aku yakin kau sering memberi monggu ice cream... sekarang setiap aku bawa keluar dia akan berlari ke arah pedagang ice cream..." Jongin mengelus anjing yang berada di pangkuan Sehun itu.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun dengan segera menyerahkan monggu pada Jongin dan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"kenapa harus keluar segala... memangnya dia menerima telepon dari siapa?"

* * *

"mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol di telepon.

"mungkin sebentar lagi... tapi apa yakin mau menjemput di sini... ada Jongin..." Sehun berbisik. Ia memilih toilet di rumah Kyungsoo untuk menerima telepon.

"anak itu?"

"nde... dia sedang meminjam catatan Kyungsoo..."

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kyungsoo rencanakan? Anak itu benar-benar... padahal Jongin bukannya bisa meminjam catatanku..."

"mungkin karena kau masih sering mengacuhkannya... dan Kyungsoo paling menerima dia di antara kita..."

"emmm... jadi rencana hari ini?"

"bagaimana kalau besok aku buatkan bekal saja gantinya? Hari ini kan appa libur dan seharian di rumah... pasti aku dilarang keluar malam agar makan malam bersama..."

"baiklah... tadi eommaku menanyakanmu... dia bilang kenapa anak manis itu jarang main ke rumah sekarang..." Chanyeol tertawa pelan di sana.

"bilang pada bibi... anak manis ini sedang bingung sekarang... dan dia sedang merindukan anaknya..."

"baiklah... untuk yang selalu merindukanku cepat pulang jika sudah selesai..."

"nde..."

* * *

"apa diantara semua sahabatmu itu... Kyungsoo yang paling dekat denganmu?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk dengan tatapan tetap lurus ke depan, monggu masih setia dalam dekapannya. Mungkin ini rencana Kyungsoo agar Sehun pulang bersama Jongin dan tidak dijemput Chanyeol.

"apa kemarin teman yang kau maksud sudah menunggu di halte itu Chanyeol?"

"mwo?" pertanyaan Jongin barusan sukses membuat Sehun menengok ke arahnya.

"kemarin saat kau bilang akan pergi dengan temanmu itu... monggu terbangun dan berlari mengejarmu... sayangnya ku sudah menyebrang... dan aku lihat kau akan naik motor... sepertinya yang membawa motor itu Chanyeol... aku hapal itu motor dia..."

"kalau benar memangnya kenapa?" kali ini Sehun benar-benar gugup sekaligus marah karena Jongin mulai ikut campur masalahnya.

"aneh saja... bukankah seharusnya di sabtu malam seperti itu Chanyeol menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya... kecuali..."

"apa? Kecuali apa?" Sehun mulai menantangnya tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit takut.

"kalau Baekhyun tahu... apa dia akan marah?"

"ya Kim jongin... apa maksudmu?" Sehun semakin was-was.

"besok... aku jemput... istirahat bersamaku... lalu pulangnya aku antar bagaimana?"

"apa?"

"atau kau ingin Baekhyun tahu..."

"Oh Tuhan... kenapa aku bisa betemu orang sepertimu..."

"bagaimana?"

"hanya besok kan?"

"..." Jongin mengangguk lalu tangannya mengelus monggu yang dipangku Sehun. "kalau aku ingin selamanya bagaimana?"

"ya..."

* * *

"Jongin?" eomma Sehun sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi datang ke rumahnya.

"nde..." Jongin membungkukan badannya, apalagi saat itu juga ayah Sehun keluar untuk berangkat kerja.

"nugu?" tanya ayah Sehun.

"dia teman barunya Sehunnie... kalian berangkat bersama ya hari ini?"

"iya..."

"Sehunnie... cepat sedikit... Jongin sudah datang..." teriaknya. "pantas saja anak itu menyuruh Kris berangkat duluan... aku pikir Chanyeol akan menjemputnya..." ujar eomma Sehun. Setelah itu ayah Sehun berangkat terlebih dahulu sebelum anak semata wayangnya itu turun.

"eomma..." Sehun sudah siap dan langsung menghampiri dua orang itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan... Jongin dari tadi menunggumu..."

"ani... hanya memasak sedikit... ayo cepat..." Sehun menyeret Jongin sebelum ibunya itu terus merecoki paginya.

Mereka berdua menaiki bis terakhir pagi itu.

"aku pikir kau membawa motormu..." Sehun membuka pembicaraannya pagi itu.

"aku lebih senang naik bis..."

"sebenarnya memang lebih baik begitu... lagi pula dengan naik bis jarak kita jadi tidak terlalu dekat... karena aku tidak menyukai itu..."

"tidak baik berkata seperti itu... biasanya kata-kata itu akan menyerangmu pada akhirnya..."

"dan aku harap itu hanya angan-anganmu..." Sehun meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

Sampai di kelas, Sehun dan Jongin datang paling akhir rupanya. Jelas saja mereka berdua kini menjadi perhatian. Terutama raut wajah tiga orang yan merupakan sahabat Sehun. Kyungsoo yang tersenyum penuh arti, Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya, dan Baekhyun yang sedikit kaget.

"aku harap ini bukan bagian dari rencanamu..." bisik Sehun begitu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"ani... aku hanya tahu kemarin kalian pulang bersama..."

"kau tahu... dia mengancamku kemarin!" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo. "aku takut Chanyeol berpikiran yang tidak-tidak..." desis Sehun.

"kau saja selalu dibuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak... jadi santai aja..." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Sehun.

* * *

"ayo..." Jongin menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan Sehun begitu waktu istirahat tiba.

"kau ke kantin saja bersama Kyungsoo... aku akan disini saja..."

"ya... kau sudah janji Sehun-ah..."

"tapi aku tidak lapar... dan mengantuk..." Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menghampiri mejanya juga.

"kau membawa bekal ya?" tanya Bekhyun.

"eoh?" Sehun sedikit kaget, tapi bertambah kekagetannya ketika Jongin menyambar tas milik Sehun dan mengeluarkan kotak makan. "ya... Kim Jongin..."

"kau bilang tidak lapar kan? Ini buatku saja... aku akan di sini bersamamu..." Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo 'awas' agar dia bisa duduk di samping Sehun. Tanpa permisi, Jongin memakan makanan dari kotak makan itu.

Sementara mata Sehun mencuri pandang ke arah seorang pria berkaca mata dengan raut yang kelihatannya datar. Tapi, Sehun tahu kalau orang itu sedang marah.

"kalian tidak ke kantin?" Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang memandang Jongin.

"ayo..." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, sayang Chanyeol melepaskannya lagi.

"mianhe... Baekie-ah... kau bersama Kyungsoo saja bagaimana? Aku ada sedikit urusan dulu.

"baiklah..." Baekhyun tersenyum meng-iya-kan lalu berlalu bersama Kyungsoo.

"bukankah kau punya urusan? Kenapa masih ada disini?" celetuk Jongin. Membuat Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jongin-sshi... bukankah sehabis ini kau akan kembali ke gedungmu... sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat hari ini... jadi tak usah repot-repot untuk pulang bersama... kalau kau sudah kenyang... tinggalkan kotak makannya... terimakasih atas kerja samanya... kuharap kau tidak berkata apapun tentang kemarin itu... aku hanya ada urusan sedikit dengan Chanyeol... dan aku takut Baekhyun salah paham jika kau mengatakannya..." Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam karena sejak Sehun angkat bicara tadi, ia tak meneruskan suapannya.

* * *

"jadi dia melihat kita?"

"nde..."

Sehun dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di taman belakang benteng sekolah mereka.

"tapi..."

"aku mengatakan kita ada sedikit urusan jadi kuharap dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Baekkie..."

"si brengsek itu benar-benar..."

"mianhe... bekal untukmu hari ini dia memakannya..."

"gwechana..." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun. "kau sendiri sekarang jadi tidak makan... aku akan ke kantin nanti... kau ke ruang kesehatan saja... bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan BAB yang guru Yun perintahkan minggu lalu?"

"nde... kau juga makan saja dulu disana... nanti kalau aku sudah di ruang kesehatan aku kirim pesan..." Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku..." keluh Sehun sambil menunduk.

* * *

"Xiumin bilang sesuatu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan suapan Kyungsoo.

"nde?"

"tak usah berpura-pura..." Baekhyun tersenyum asimetris. "kalian benar-benar mengecewakan..."

"ya... apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menaruh sendoknya.

"katakan padaku dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol sekarang..."

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tak usah selalu berpura-pura Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengerikan. "tidak usah selalu berusaha baik di depanku... katakan padaku dimana... sebelum aku berteriak padamu dan akhirnya membuat sahabatmu malu..."

"kau..."

"tidak usah kaget berlama-lama... hanya katakan saja..."

* * *

"wahhh... daebak..." Baekhyun keluar dari tembok yang membenteng taman belakang sekolah itu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol dengan tepuk tangannya. Bahkan bukan hanya Chanyeol, Sehun yang tertunduk lesu pun segera menghampiri asal suara itu.

"Baek... Baekkie..." ujarnya terbata.

"nde..." Baekhyun tersenyum. "aku... bukankah aku salah satu sahabatmu itu?" tanpa peduli pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergerak mendekati Sehun. "apa aku terlihat bodoh sekarang Sehun-ah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tetap memamerkan senyum ejekannya. "kau memang orang yang sangat baik... pintar dalam segala hal Sehun-ah... tidak salah jika semua orang menyukaimu... kau begitu pintar... kau juga cantik untuk... pantas jika Chanyeol menyukaimu... bahkan Jongin saja bisa begitu padamu... ahhh aku lupa... aku dengar Luhan juga salah satu orang yang pernah tergila-gila padamu..." Baekhyun meracau di depan Sehun. Sehun sendiri sudah kelihatan lemas, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya sedikit takut karena Baekhyun terus mencengkram bahu Sehun. Sampai akhirnya yang ia tak sadari, Baekhyun membawa sebotol air mineral dan menyiramkannya pada Sehun.

"ya... Byun Baekhyunnn..." teriak Chanyeol lalu segera memeluk Sehun.

"bagus Chanyeol-ah... kau memang kekasih yang baik... bukan begitu?" Baekhyun meremas botol plastik itu lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Lalu pergi. Sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti menemukan seorang yang sedang menangis dibalik tembok dimana dia diam tadi. "mianhe Kyungsoo-ah aku membuat sahabatmu basah... kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun jika untuk membelanya..." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kita pulang nde..." Chanyeol masih mendekap Sehun yang menangis dengan kepalanya yang sudah basah dan sekarang membasahi seragamnya. Sehun menggeleng. "aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo kesini nde..." lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng di dadanya. Chanyeol akhirnya hanya membiarkan Sehun seperti itu sampai namja putih itu yang melepaskan sendiri pelukkannya.

"apa aku akan kehilanganmu?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab gelengan Chanyeol. "kenapa hari ini datang begitu cepat..." lirihnya.

"aku berharap waktu memilih kita saat ini..." Chanyeol menyeka air mata Sehun yang kembali turun.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

When... Chap 7

-terimakasih untuk komen''nya...mengenai jatohnya jadi kaihun atau chanhun masih dalam pertimbangan kkk...-

* * *

Setelah kejadian tiba-tiba tadi, Sehun memilih diam di tempat itu dan meminta agar Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian dan tidak usah meneleponnya sampai besok pagi. Sehun melangkah dengan pandangan yang kosong dan terlihat sekali seperti tak bertenaga. Efek kejadian tadi ditambah dia sama sekali tidak makan siang hari ini. Ia mengirimkan pesan agar Kris pulang duluan karena dia ada sedikit pelajaran tambahan. Ia berbohong, karena ia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri.

Ketika sampai di luar gerbang sekolah, gerbang dimana gedung 1 dan 2 bertemu ia mendengar beberapa orang di belakangnya tertawa.

"aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jongin benar-benar berubah sekarang..."

"iya... bahkan kau lihat tadi... ia sama sekali tak melawan apa yang Guru Joong perintahkan... dia kan guru yang ia benci..."

"biasanya kelas olah raga akan kacau..."

"kau lupa hari ini juga kacau... haha..."

"dan hukuman Jongin hari ini semua karenamu..."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan berbalik arah dan memasuki gerbang gedung 2. Ia mencari kelas olahraga. Sampai di kelas itu, ia menemukan seseorang sedang membersihkan lantai sambil memijat pinggangnya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum samar sampai akhirnya orang itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sehunnie..." Jongin membulatkan matanya. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"menungguimu..."

"nde?"

"bukankah hari ini kita janji pulang bersama?" tanyanya datar, wajah Sehun benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. "cepat selesaikan... aku tidak mau pulang kemalaman..." Sehun lalu keluar meninggalkan kelas itu.

* * *

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Sehun menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menjawab dan tidak pula melirik Jongin.

"tadi Kyungsoo bilang kau, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol ada urusan mendadak jadi pulang lebih awal... jadi aku pikir kita tak benar-benar bisa pulang bersama hari ini... hemmm... apa lagi kau tadi bicara ketus sekali saat aku makan bekalmu..."

"Jongin-ah... bisakah kau jauhi aku mulai besok..." Sehun bertanya tapi dengan nada pernyataan yang lemah.

"huh?"

"tak seharusnya kau berdekatan dengan orang jahat sepertiku... kau cari saja orang lain yang lebih baik untuk kau ajak bermain..." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menatap Jongin. "aku mohon..." Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Tanpa permisi Jongin memeluk Sehun. Tanpa rasa gengsi yang biasanya, Sehun menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Jongin sore menjelang malam itu, di halte yang tinggal mereka berdua.

Sehun seperti mayat hidup, seperti itulah pemikiran Jongin malam itu. Sejak naik bis tadi, Sehun dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah pucatnya hanya diam. Jongin juga tidak bisa mengoceh seperti biasanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk saat ini apalagi jika harus bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Turun dari bis, ia sedikit takut. Tapi tidak ada lagi pilihan, ia melingkarkan tangannya, mencengkram satu pundak Sehun. Ia takut Sehun jatuh melihatnya sempoyongan.

"Sehunnie..." teriak seseorang begitu membuka pintu rumah Sehun.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin kaget melihat yang membuka pintu rumah Sehun.

"Jongin-ah... gomawo..." Kyungsoo segera menarik Sehun masuk. Sehun menurut saja, ia bahkan hanya menatap Jongin sekilas. "kau lebih baik cepat pulang nde..."

"baiklah..." Jongin mengangguk. "Sehun-ah... kuharap kau segera makan..." katanya sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu.

Kyungsoo dengan segera memapah Sehun ke kamar pemiliknya itu. Ia mendudukan Sehun di ranjang, melepaskan tas dan sepatunya, lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dengan punggung tangannya.

"kau belum makan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya menggeleng. "eommamu dan kris sedang mengantar ayahmu ke klinik... Chanyeol menyuruhku menemanimu malam ini... kau makan nde... aku akan mengambilkannya dulu..." lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng. "Hunnie-ah..." lirih Kyungsoo, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Ia segera memeluk Sehun yang masih diam, mengelus sayang kepala sahabatnya itu. Isakan Sehun pun tak bisa dihindari.

"bisakah kau mencarikanku mesin waktu..." lirih Sehun.

"kau tak perlu itu... kau... hanya perlu memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan baik Hunnie... aku akan membantumu sebisaku..."

"gomawo..."

"tapi makan dulu nde... kalau kau sakit... kau tak akan bisa memperbaiki ini semua..."

"..." sebuah anggukan dirasakan Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit lega juga tersenyum.

* * *

"Baekkie..." Xiumin tidak menyangka sekarang di depan rumahnya tengah berdiri sahabatnya yang sama sekali tak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya itu datang malam-malam dengan mata merah dan bengkak.

"apa aku boleh menginap?"

Xiumin ragu ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi hingga Baekhyun datang dan ingin menginap di rumahnya. Tapi, ia lebih memilih membiarkan Baekhyun bercerita sendiri.

"kau bersahabat dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan aku mungkin sekarang... tapi... aku tahu kau pernah satu sekolah dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo walaupun kalian dulu tidak dekat... sedekat apa hubungan mereka dulu?"

"hah?" Xiumin benar-benar kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, apalagi Baekhyun bertanya seperti seorang yang sedang mengancam.

"mereka dekat sekali... saking dekatnya sudah seperti saudara kandung... bahkan hal besar yang aku rasa itu bisa membuat sebuah hubungan persahabatan putus pun justru malah membuat mereka semakin dekat... kau tahu Luhan sunbaenim?"

* * *

(Flashback)

"mianhe Kyungie... aku tak bermaksud..." Luhan menggenggam tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, ia mencoba menghentikan isakan yang ia dengar dari orang itu.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku...?"

"mianhe..."

"bahkan... tahu seperti ini... Sehun malah tak akan menerimamu... kau menyakitiku oppa..."

"nde... aku salah langkah..."

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, seseorang kini melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang, Luhan bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Sehun.

"Sehunnie..." Kyungsoo menengok menemukan mata sahabatnya itu kini tengah menatapnya. "aku..."

"anni... bukan salahmu..."

"tapi..."

"oppa... kau dua tahun menyakiti sahabatku... dan semua itu karena aku... kau tahu ini tak adil..." teriak Sehun.

"mianhe..."

"kau tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu... oppa... kenapa kau malah mencintainya hanya karena kau menyukaiku... kau sangat kejam... kau menyakiti sahabatku..."

"cukup Sehunnie..."

"tapi..."

"terimakasih untuk dua tahun yang indah ini oppa... terimakasih karena kau bersikap baik padaku meskipun semua hal itu untuk Sehun... mulai sekarang... jangan pernah seperti itu lagi... itu sangat menyakitkan..." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Sehunnie... kau juga harus tahu satu hal... dia ingin mendekatiku... karena menyukaimu... tapi... pada akhirnya dia juga memanfaatkanku... beasiswa yang ia dapatkan untuk SMA-nya di luar negeri itu... adalah milikmu... aku yang mengantarkan surat aplikasi beasiswamu itu... aku... aku tak mengantarkannya... aku mengantarkan miliknya bukan milikmu... aku menukarnya..."

"mwooo?" Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

"mianhe... mianhe..." Kyungsoo terduduk, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Luhan menunduk, sedangkan Sehun terdiam berdiri dengan air mata mengalir.

* * *

"nde... Luhan sunbae... seseorang yang berasal dari SMP kami dulu... yang selalu dipuji karena mendaptkan beasiswa itu dan selalu dijadikan contoh termasuk oleh guru SMPku yang pernah mengajar sekolah kita itu... dia pernah tergila-gila pada Sehun... itu yang aku tahu... tapi Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah direbut hatinya... jadi Luhan memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Sehun... bukan hanya ingin mendapatkan hati Sehun tapi juga beasiswa itu..."

"begitukah..." Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Xiumin dengan tatapan kosong sekarang.

"sebetulnya ada apa Baekkie? Hampir dua minggu kita tak sekelas... apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"apa kau percaya jika Sehun dan Chanyeol berpacaran di belakangku?"

"mwo?"

* * *

"xiumin mengatakan itu padaku... katanya... malam itu Baekhyun berniat jalan-jalan karena Chanyeol tak mengajaknya keluar... tapi saat bis berhenti di halte... ia melihatmu yang dijemput naik ke motor Chanyeol... ia juga punya alasan yang kuat katanya... tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Xiumin..."

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan setelah ini pada Baekhyun?" Sehun meminta solusi dari Kyungsoo.

"ini tidak akan mudah... kita perlu waktu yang lama... lebih lama dari waktu yang kau berikan dulu untuk memaafkanku Hunnie..."

"Soo... bisakah kau lupakan hal itu... tidak enak jika kau terus mengingat hal itu..."

"mianhe..." Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun. "aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti... aku akan membantumu... untuk malam ini bisakah lupakan Chanyeol sejenak dari pikiranmu..."

"mwooo?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak pernah memeriksa isi tas mu?"

"..." Sehun menggeleng.

"ckck... dasar... coba kau geledah..."

Sedikit heran tapi akhirnya Sehun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia menggeledah tas sekolahnya sampai akhirnya barang asing dengan jumlah banyak keluar dari salah satu kantong di tas itu. Beberapa batang Lolipop keluar.

"apa ini?" Sehun lalu membaca tulisan di kertas bentuk hati yang menempel di batang permen itu. "permen manis untuk si galak..." Sehun lalu membaca di permen lain, tulisannya sama.

"aku mendapat titipan permen itu dari Jongin setiap hari... dan aku memasukkannya ke tas-mu..."

"aishhh... dasar kalian..."

"kau hanya makan sedikit tadi... permen itu setidaknya bisa menambah tenaga untuk badanmu... makanlah..."

"tidak mau..." Sehun malah mengambil semua permen itu dan memasukkannya ke laci meja belajar. Lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol berkirim pesan denganmu?"

"nde... memangnya kenapa?"

"aku menyuruhnya agar tak menghubungiku sampai pagi..."

"pantas saja... dia kacau sekali tadi... biasanya ketika akan meninggalkan kelas dia akan menyelesaikan dulu urusan kelas mulai dari absen dan jadwal bimbingan kita... tadi dia langsung pulang tanpa bicara apapun... dia sangat-sangat kusut..."

"aku harus bagaimana besok...?"

"kau masuk... kalau kau tidak masuk berarti kau pengecut..."

"lalu bagaimana aku harus bicara pada Baekhyun..."

"besok... biarkan aku yang menemuinya pertama... setelah itu Chanyeol baru kau..."

"benar-benar rumit..."

* * *

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri, ia terduduk di kamarnya dengan menekuk wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Pikirannya kacau sekacau kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel, sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam pigura berisi fotonya bersama Sehun. Semua kejadian penyebab terjadinya saat ini sekarang membayanginya.

* * *

(FlashBack)

"maaf... bisakah kau menjadi wakil ketua kelas bersamaku untuk tiga tahun ke depan nanti..." Chanyeol membetulkan letak kaca matanya dan duduk dihadapan bangku Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya... kau kan anak paling berprestasi di kelas ini... harusnya kau jadi ketua kelasnya... kenapa tidak mengajukan diri..."

"maaf... tapi aku bukan siswa yang aktif untuk berorganisasi... Kyungsoo aku rasa bisa... dia bisa menjadi bendahara bahkan sekretaris kelas..." Sehun malah menunjuk teman sebangkunya.

"benarkah?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Beruntung Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dimana ada ketua kelas disitulah ada sang wakil. Tapi dimana ada Kyungsoo disitu pula Sehun berada. Mereka bertiga kemana-mana selalu bersama. Sehun yang dikenal dingin dan sedikit galak pun rupanya akan berubah jadi manis jika bersama kedua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan teman baru bernama Xiumin yang tidak lain pernah satu SMP dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Xiumin sebangku dengan Chanyeol. Satu lagi yang akhirnya menjadi teman mereka adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang penyendiri di kelas akhirnya berubah menjadi siswa yang aktif dan ceria setelah Sehun mendekatinya mengajaknya belajar bersama setiap hari minggu. Maka jadilah kelimanya selalu bersama.

* * *

Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang mempraktekan cara membuat Strawberry Cake pada ibu Chanyeol. Sore itu Kyungsoo dan Sehun bermain ke rumahnya. Tepatnya hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol.

"wahhh... tinggal dipanggang..." seru Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie bisa memasak apalagi?"

"ani... hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa kubuat... dan biasanya aku hanya membuatnya jika orang tuaku atau sepupuku ulang tahun... terkadang Kyungsoo..."

"jadi sekarang giliranku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"begitulah..."

"lalu Kyungsoo bisa memasak apa?"

"dia bisa memasak apapun bi... tapi dia tidak bisa membuat cake yang aku buat itu..." Sehun mengejek kyungsoo. Yang langsung menjadi tawa di dapur itu.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol di sela tawanya begitu juga Chanyeol.

"jadi yang kau buat tadi spesial untuk hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Chanyeol saat dalam perjalanan mengantar Sehun pulang, mereka memilih berjalan kaki.

"bisa jadi..." Sehun mengangguk tersenyum, ia sedikit canggung karena Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke kantong jaketnya.

"Hunnie-ah... apa pernah ada pria... ani maksudku orang yang kau sukai yang kau buatkan cake itu sebelumnya?"

"Kris gege aku menyukainya..."

"maksudku..."

"tidak... tidak pernah..."

"bisakah jangan..."

"mwo?"

"aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun... lebih dari itu aku mencintaimu... dan parahnya lagi aku menyayangimu..." Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka, membuat Sehun menghadapnya.

"lalu..." Sehun menjawab pelan.

"lalu bisakah aku tidak hanya menjadi sahabatmu... bisakah aku berpindah tempat dari hatimu ke posisi yang lain selain sahabat..."

"pertama kali mengenalmu dengan baik... aku menyukaimu karena kau begitu tampan... saat kau bilang aku sedikit aneh dan menarik aku mencintaimu... tapi sehari saja rasa itu langsung hilang... karena kau tak pernah memujiku lagi... dan... saat aku mengenalmu lebih karena kau yang bercerita sendiri tentangmu padaku karena kau mempercayaiku... aku menyanyangimu Yeollie..."

"benarkah?" Chanyeol memegang pipi Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat pria putih yang kedinginan di hadapannya itu menjadi panas memerah. Sehun mengangguk tersenyum. "aku menyayangimu...".

Dan ciuman pertama Sehun bersama Chanyeol pun terjadi malam itu, di tengah akhir musim gugur, malam perjalanan pulang dari ulang tahun Chanyeol.

"bisakah kita tidak menunjukan dulu hubungan kita... aku akan memberitahu Kyungsoo dulu..." pinta Sehun, yang mendapat anggukan dari kekasih barunya itu.

* * *

Hari minggu itu mereka berkumpul di rumah Sehun seperti minggu-minggu biasanya. Saat sore datang Baekhyun memilih pulang paling akhir karena ingin bercerita sesuatu pada Sehun.

"kau menyukai seseorang?" Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"iya... ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku... kau kan tahu dari dulu aku penyendiri yang tak punya teman..."

"lalu..."

"aku jatuh cinta padanya saat dia berkata 'jangan pernah menyalahkan keadaan... karena kau yang harus berubah...' tanpa dia berkata itu mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi si penyendiri di kelas..."

"apa dia teman kita?"

"..." Baekhyun mengangguk. "apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"tentu saja... kau tak akan pernah tahu dia juga menyukaimu atau tidak jika diam saja..."

"kalau dia tak menyukaiku juga... bukankah akan membuatku sakit hati..."

"aku yakin dia akan menerimamu... katakan saja besok... memangnya dia siapa?"

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan senyumnya.

Sehun seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat itu juga. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

* * *

"terima saja..."

"apa maksudmu?"

"ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bahagia dan merasakan hidupnya benar-benar berubah... apa kau mau dia jadi penyendiri lagi..."

"tapi dia harus tahu kenyataannya aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu kau..."

"dan itu sama saja membunuhnya... menyakitinya..."

"dari pada dia nanti sakit hati karena aku menerimanya dengan keadaan seperti ini... bukankah lebih baik jika jujur sekarang..."

"jangan... aku tidak mau Baekhyun sakit hati... dia sudah bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang... mengatakan itu sama saja menyakitinya... aku tidak mau... demi aku... kumohon..."

"kau sudah gila..."

"nde... aku tidak akan resah karena aku yang pertama... dan aku yakin kau tak akan membahas apapun tentangnya jika sedang bersamaku..."

"Oh Sehun... kumohon..."

* * *

"apa kau gila? Kau menyuruh Chanyeol seperti itu?" Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan Sehun.

"dari pada Baekhyun sakit hati... dia menceritakannya padaku... aku yang menyuruhnya mengatakan cinta pada orang itu... lalu aku sendiri yang menghancurkannya... bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika itu terjadi..."

"lalu kau akan berbagi?"

"asal Baekhyun tak sakit hati..."

"lalu Chanyeol? Dirimu sendiri? Tidak bisakah kau egois untuk perasaanmu sendiri Oh Sehun? Tak bisakah kau ambil keputusan sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat... lama kelamaan kau akan sakit hati sendiri melihat kekasihmu diketahui orang berstatus kekasih orang lain..."

"ani... kyung-ah... hanya kau yang tahu hubunganku dan Chanyeol... dan asal kau ada bersamaku aku tenang..."

"Hunnie-ah..."

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo akhirnya mendukung keputusan Sehun.

* * *

"Chanyeol... kumohon... aku tahu kau menyayangi Sehun lebih dari segalanya... untuk itu... ambilah keputusan... kau beri tahu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya..."

"dari kemarin aku akan melakukannya Kyung-ah... tapi Sehun tidak mau menerimanya... aku takut malah kami saling melepas jika aku tak menuruti maunya..."

"tapi dengan begini... kalian malah akan jadi orang jahat... suatu hari... jika semuanya terbongkar... maka Sehun akan menjadi pihak yang paling salah... dimata orang..."

"ani... aku akan melakukan apapun yang Sehun minta... walaupun nanti semuanya terbongkar... kupastikan itu tak akan terjadi... hanya beberapa bulan saja... aku akan memutuskannya setelah itu tanpa Baekhyun tahu apapun..."

"dan kalau itu tidak terjadi... jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu Yeol-ah... jangan salahkan aku jika aku menemukan orang yang sekiranya pantas untuk Sehun lalu kubuat Sehun berpaling darimu karena kau masih belum memutuskan Bekhyun dan masih mempersulit posisi Sehun..."

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Sehun pernah kusakiti... aku mengubur mimpinya... tapi dia masih memaafkanku... aku berjanji pada diriku akan melindunginya sampai aku mati... mendengarnya menyayangimu aku senang... setidaknya dia bersama orang yang tepat... untuk itu... jangan sampai aku kecewa padamu Yeol-ah... kumohon..."

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

When... Chapter 8

* * *

Suasana kelas tampak seperti biasa hari itu, tapi tidak untuk Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol. Mereka resah. Baekhyun belum dan pasti tidak akan masuk.

"apa dia sakit..." Sehun menggumam.

"tenang Hunnie... semua akan baik-baik saja ne... sekarang lebih baik kau tenang..." Kyungsoo menenangkan Sehun yang dari datang tadi terus menunduk. Kyungsoo juga menengok ke belakang. Pemandangan yang sama, Chanyeol yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tidur semalaman. Dan Jongin belum ada di bangkunya. "Jongin... kemana dia..." rupanya Sehun mendengar. Ia ikut menoleh ke belakang.

Sehun mengingat kemarin sore bagaimana Jongin menemaninya. Sebetulnya ia sendiri yang membuat itu terjadi karena kemarin ia butuh orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa agar membuatnya sedikit lega. Tapi kenapa kemarin ia malah memilih Jongin bukan Kris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo heran sendiri.

Saat istirahat Kyungsoo meminta izin Sehun untuk bicara sebentar dengan Chanyeol. Setelah diizinkan ia membawa Chanyeol sebentar keluar kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang memang memilih menghabiskan istirahatnya di kelas.

"kau sudah menghubungi Baekhyun?"

"..." Chanyeol menggeleng. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut. "mana mau dia mengangkat teleponku... menemui ke rumahnya itu juga mustahil..."

"Baekhyun juga menganggap dan itu benar aku bagian dari masalah ini karena aku tahu semuanya... jadi biar aku menemuinya hari ini... dan apa keputusanmu...?"

"eoh?"

"kau sudah membuatnya kacau sendiri karena kau tidak juga memutuskannya... benar kan sekarang Sehun yang dianggap jahat... sejujurnya aku tidak membencimu seperti yang waktu itu aku katakan... aku hanya takut kau terlanjur menyanyangi Baekhyun dan akhirnya Sehun yang kau lepas..."

"mungkin..." Chanyeol tersenyum denga sedikit penyesalan disana.

"apa maksudmu..."

"setiap aku ingin mengatakan ingin mengakhirinya... setiap itu pula aku ingat bagaimana dia begitu menyayangiku dan aku hanya berpura-pura... aku mungkin bukan menyayanginya seperti menyayangi Sehun... aku hanya tak ingin melukainya..."

"aku kira... sudahlah... jam setelah ini aku akan izin pulang... kau temani Sehun nde... lalu kenapa Jongin tidak masuk?"

"oh dia... tadi dia bilang padaku ada ujian untuk kelas khusus dance-nya... mungkin akan ada kompetisi..."

"ohhh... ya sudah... ayo masuk..."

* * *

Jam pelajaran setelah istirahat itu, Chanyeol pindah duduk ke tempat Kyungsoo. Ia dan Sehun dari tadi pagi belum bicara sama sekali. Sekarang juga seperti patung. Sehun yang memang banyak mendengarkan penjelasan dari pada menulis itu, tidak tidur tidak juga mendengarkan. Pikirannya berputar kemana-mana. Dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Maka yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang menggenggam kuat jemari Sehun.

* * *

"Baekkie-ah... aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku sekarang..." Kyungsoo tidak mau menyerah. Baekhyun tidak membuka pintu kamarnya. Kakak Baekhyun bahkan sudah membantunya untuk membujuk tapi yang ada dari dalam adalah suara lemparan barang. Saat kakak Baekhyun pamit keluar sebentar saat itulah Kyungsoo berbicara agak keras di depan pintu kamar itu. "saat aku tahu Sehun punya keputusan seperti itu... aku marah besar padanya... aku tak ingin dia menyakitimu dan dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri... kau pikir ini pasti tidak adil... aku juga berpikir seperti itu awalnya... tapi saat Sehun menangis dan bilang... betapa bahagianya kau saat mengatakan kau menyukai seseorang... dia tidak ingin kau kecewa dengan kau tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol... dia takut kau kembali jadi Baekhyun yang penyendiri... mungkin ini seperti permainan dimatamu... Sehun seperti membagi mainan atau cokelatnya denganmu... tapi kenyataannya ini berbeda..."

Brakkk!

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan mata dan hidungnya yang sudah merah.

"ya... ini berbeda... bukankah kau pernah merasakan bagaimana mencintai orang yang justru mencintai orang lain... atau ceritamu dan aku berbeda...? tidak! Cerita kita sama... orang yang kita cintai itu mencintai sahabatmu itu... Oh Sehun!"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kepedihan dimata Baekhyun.

"kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana saat kekasihmu selalu lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan dirimu... dia bahkan tak pernah mengajakku berkencan... sekalinya aku mengajak... alasannya pasti ada saja... Sehun yang memintanya mengantar membeli komik... Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengajaknya membeli ini dan itu atau kemana... saat kekasihmu sama sekali tak pernah menciummu sampai sekarang... bahkan ketika kau memulai dia akan menolak... kau tak pernah merasakan hal itu Kyungsoo... atau yang paling menyedihkan... dia yang tak pernah mengajakmu datang ke rumahnya... dan saat kau nekat datang ke rumahnya... ibunya sendiri bertanya... kau teman baru Chanyeol? Kau pacarnya? Aku kira Oh Sehun itu kekasih anakku... kau tak akan pernah tahu sakitnya seperti apa..." Baekhyun menangis dalam berdirinya. "dan lebih lagi... aku kecewa pada kalian... karena kalian menjadikanku teman kalian... hanya karena kalian tak ingin aku menjadi si penyendiri lagi... bukan begitu? Kalian tak bisakah menjadikan seseorang teman kalian karena dia itu dia... bukan karena dia si ini dan si itu... agar ini dan itu... mungkin aku cemburu tapi..." plakkk. Baekhyun melemparkan foto-foto ke wajah Kyungsoo. "lihatlah di semua foto itu... adakah aku di dekat kalian... ani... hanya ada kau... Sehun dan Chanyeol... mungkin Xiumin juga ada... Xiumin ada karena kalian memang berteman dengannya dengan baik... tidak seperti denganku si penyendiri yang kalian ajak berteman agar kehidupannya sedikit berubah menjadi ceria... dan aku benci menjadi ceria karena jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang harus dikasihani... jadi lebih baik kau pergi sekarang... kau tak perlu menangis di depanku hanya untuk dua orang seperti mereka..."

Kyungsoo diam mematung dengan tangisnya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan-perasaan yang kau katakan tadi... tapi beberapa hal yang perlu kau tahu... aku dan Chanyeol awalnya orang yang tak mau Sehun mendekatimu... kami takut semua itu sia-sia... kau tidak tahu si dingin yang tak pernah peduli pada orang itu selalu memperhatikanmu... dia melihat dalam dirimu banyak sekali keceriaan yang ingin dibagi... hanya saja dia melihat kau tak bisa membaginya dengan siapapun... dia... berusaha mendekatimu setiap hari... mengajak makan satu meja bersama... mengajak pulang bersama... sampai akhirnya dia nekat membuat kelompok belajar tanpa persetujuan ketua kelas ataupun aku... setiap minggu agar kau bisa satu kelompok dengan kami... dan itu dia lakukan demi dekat denganmu... foto-foto itu... mungkin kami tidak sadar... ada jarak antara kita... kami memang selalu melindung Sehun... lebih karena dia penting bagi kami... dan itu juga sama untukmu... kalau kau tak penting... untuk apa aku mengorbankan jam pelajaran demimu... kalian sama pentingnya bagiku... kalau kedekatan kita berjarak... itu karena kau sendiri yang tak pernah mau terbuka... mengenai kau akan memaafkan Sehun atau tidak... itu terserah padamu... aku kesini hanya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang aku tahu... dan kenapa aku menutupinya... itu karena Sehun tak mau menyakiti dan menghancurkan perasaanmu... tentang aku yang pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu... cerita kita berbeda... tapi satu yang aku tahu... Sehun tak pernah bisa egois untuk cintanya sendiri karena dia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang... dan dia bisa memaafkan kesalahanku dengan cepat tanpa berpikir aku akan melakukan kesalahan lagi atau tidak... aku begitu peduli padanya hanya karena takut sampai nanti ia akan selalu begini..." Kyungsoo menghapus air mata denga punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri dengan air matanya.

Tapi langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat Baekhyun dengan setengah berteriak.

"jika Xiumin menyukai Kris... apa kau akan rela?"

Kyungsoo terpaku lalu segera pergi.

* * *

"aku akan pulang sendiri saja... aku ingin naik bis..." Sehun menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"baiklah... aku tinggalkan motorku saja nde?"

"tidak usah... kau pulang saja... aku baik-baik saja..."

"Hunnie-ah..."

"benar... aku baik-baik saja..." Sehun tersenyum agar Chanyeol mengizinkannya pulang sendirian.

"gege tahu?"

"iya... aku sudah mengiriminya pesan... lagi pula dia ada bimbingan sampai malam..."

"ya sudah... hati-hati... kalau sudah sampai kabari aku... arra?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk.

* * *

Sehun memangdangi jendela bis sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Ia ingin pulang tapi ia juga ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sampai sekarang juga belum mengabarinya. Sampai akhirnya lamunannya terhenti saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku pikir hari ini kita tidak akan bertemu..."

"kau..."

"nde... kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku tidak masuk hari ini huh?"

"lebih bagus jika kau tak hadir lagi..."

"apa kau sudah sehat?"

"memangnya aku sakit?" Sehun mendelik. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan kemarin hadir lagi. Memalukan.

"benar... kemarin kau sakit!" katanya dengan penekanan.

"sebaiknya lupakan kejadian kemarin... aku saja sudah melupakannya!"

"jadi itu artinya permintaan agar aku menjauh darimu... juga kau cabut kan?"

"hah?"

"benar... kau melupakannya... gomawo..."

"ishhh..."

Bis berhenti di halte, tapi bukan halte dimana biasa Sehun berhenti. Kali ini Jongin menarik Sehun dengan segera agar keluar dari bis.

"ya... kau mau membawaku kemana..." Sehun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin tepatnya cengkraman. Dan jongin baru melepaskannya ketika mereka turun.

"diamlah... kajja..." kali ini Jongin kembali menyeret paksa Sehun agar berjalan sejajar dengannya. Ia mengajak Sehun memasuki distrik kawasan dimana banyak orang berdagang makanan.

"ddeobokki... dua..." kata Jongin kepada ahjumma yang menjual kue beras pedas itu. "kau juga mau kan?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Belum sempat mengiyakan, makanan itu sudah sukses berada di tangan Sehun. Mereka berdua memakannya di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon berbunga di sebelah kedai itu.

"ayo cepat habiskan... habis ini kita cari makanan lain... aku mau mandu... aku juga ingin gorengan labu... ah... ikan... udang..." ujar Jongin disela-sela menghabiskan makanannya.

"huhhh..." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. "baiklah... hari ini apapun yang kau belikan akan aku makan...!"

Seperti melupakan rasa tidak sukanya pada Jongin, Sehun melahap semua jajanan yang Jongin belikan untuknya. Sampai sekarang ia pulang diantar Jongin dengan secup bubble tea di tangannya.

"gomawo..." ujar Sehun pelan sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia merasa Jongin menarik tasnya dan membuka salah satu resletingnya.

"sama-sama..." terdengar resletingnya ditutup kembali. "besok... jangan menekuk wajah lagi... kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup..." katanya. Sehun dengan segera masuk dan menutup pagar rumahnya.

Ia melihat ponselnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Pasti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Eomma Sehun menatap anak semata wayangnya yang menyantap makan malamnya dengan diam itu. Sedari kemarin ia tahu Sehun punya masalah. Dan ia sudah yakin masalah 'itu'. Ia hanya tak ingin Sehun tahu kalau dirinya sudah tahu dan malah menambah rasa bersalah pada diri anaknya itu menumpuk. Dengan Kyungsoo menginap dan kamar anaknya itu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya yang akan ribut jika kedua bocah itu sudah berkumpul, ia semakin yakin.

(FlashBack)

"eomma... kalau ada yang mengatakan aku aneh tapi aku menarik... apa itu buruk?" Sehun bertanya di sela-sela menonton TV-nya malam itu, ia berani bertanya karena Kris malam itu sedang belajar dan tidak ikut menonton TV.

"memangnya siapa yang berkata seperti itu..."

"Chanyeol... temanku yang paling tinggi yang akhir minggu kemarin kesini bersama Kyungsoo..."

"hahaha... kau menyukainya?"

"ani... memang dia tampan... tapi kau tahu eomma... dia luarnya saja terlihat begitu dan sangat baik mungkin... tapi saat bersamaku... kenapa dia berubah jadi berbeda... dia bahkan bisa tertawa dengan begitu lebarnya dan cerewet..."

Saat itu eomma Sehun berpikir betapa polos anaknya ini. Bahkan tentang rasa nyaman Chanyeol bersamanya pun ia tak menyadarinya. Dan setelah itu setiap hari ia akan mendengar ocehan Sehun tentang Chanyeol... Chanyeol... dan Chanyeol.

Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar sendiri dari mulut Baekhyun, salah satu dari teman anaknya itu bahwa ia pacarnya Chanyeol. Ia khawatir karena Chanyeol sering mengunjungi anaknya, berdua di kamar, pergi berdua seperti seorang yang berpacaran sementara yang ia tahu Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Lalu yang paling mengejutkan, ketika Sehun pulang lebih awal karena sakit. Chanyeol mengantar Sehun pulang sampai ke kamarnya dan sebelum anak itu pulang, ia mencium bibir Sehun. Dan gurat bahagia terlihat dari wajah anaknya itu. Ya, ia kecewa dengan kedua anak itu.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

When... chapter 9

* * *

"eomma... tolong bilang pada gege jangan minum bubble tea ini... ne..." Sehun menunjukkan bubble tea yang ia simpan di lemari es sejak pulang tadi.

"baiklah... jangan lupa buat susu hangat agar cepat tidur... sebentar lagi kau akan naik kelas... tidak baik kebiasaan tidurmu yang berkebalikan itu jika terus menerus dibiasakan... bagaimana kalau kuliah nanti..."

"nde eomma..." Sehun memeluk dari belakang eommanya yang sedang membuatkan telur dadar untuk Kris malam itu. Setelah makan malam tadi Kris ingin telur dadar. "eomma... kalau ada yang menyukai appa... apa eomma akan marah?"

Eomma Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu meneruskannya kembali.

"untuk apa marah... bukankah menyukai itu hak seseorang..."

"kalau misalnya... engngngng... dia ingin appa jadi miliknya... dan eomma tahu jika tidak mengizinkannya itu akan menyakiti hatinya... misalnya ini terjadi dulu saat eomma dan appa belum menikah..."

Telur dadar itu sudah matang, eomma Sehun segera mematikan kompor dan berbalik badan melepaskan pelukan puteranya itu. "tidak akan eomma berikan... memangnya appa-mu cokelat atau boneka yang bisa dibagi-bagi..."

"begitu ya..." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

"ya... eomma mana telurku..." Kris datang memisahkan ibu dan anak itu.

"kalian berdua ini... membuatku seperti liliput di rumah ini tapi kelakuan semuanya masih seperti bayi... ini..." eomma menaruh telur dadar itu di piring. "cepat tidur... jangan bertanya lagi yang aneh-aneh..." eomma berkata kepada Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya di dapur.

Sepeninggalan ibunya, Sehun membuat susu sedangkan Kris memakan telurnya.

"Hunnie... dua hari ini kemana dulu... hari ini aku bahkan pulang terakhir dari sekolah tapi kenapa jadi kau...?"

"memangnya gege harus selalu tahu ya..." Sehun mendudukan diri di seberang Kris.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengunyah telurnya. "Kyungsoo bahkan hari ini hanya membalas pesanku sekali..."

"aku saja belum dihubunginya..." Sehun meminum susunya setelah dirasanya cukup hangat. "ge..."

"hemmm..."

"kalau misalnya kau dan Kyungsoo resmi berpacaran lalu ternyata ada sahabat Kyungsoo yang menyukaimu... dan Kyungsoo menyuruhmu berpacaran dengannya apa kau mau?"

"apa?" Kris segera menelan potongan telur terakhirnya. "ishhh... kau gila... mana aku mau..."

"kenapa tidak?"

"kau pikir saja sendiri... berpacaran dengan orang yang tak aku suka... lalu Kyungsoo juga apa gila mau menyakiti dirinya sendiri... terlebih kasihan orang itu nanti..."

"begitu ya..." Sehun kembali meminum susunya. Kris memperhatikan gelagat sepupu sekaligus adiknya itu.

"jangan bilang kau dan..."

"hah?"

"sudah kuduga..." Kris menatapnya sinis.

"apa?"

"kau berbuat bodoh Oh Sehun?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ya... kau ini pintar tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu..." Kris setengah berteriak jika tidak ingat kedua orang tua Sehun bisa bangun.

"ge... aku..." Sehun memegang gelasnya bergetar, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Kris juga tidak tahan segera memeluknya dan menyeret adiknya itu ke kamar.

* * *

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu sekarang sedang berbicara dengan boneka beruang dalam cengkraman tangannya. "kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Oh Sehun... siapa yang jahat... bodoh... dan salah disini... jawab Oh Sehun jawab..." Baekhyun melempar boneka itu sembarangan lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.  
Ia mengingat bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun pada hari itu. Hari Sabtu.

(FlashBack)

"Hunnie... kenapa hanya kita berdua... Kyungsoo tak diajak?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tetap mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya sore itu. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko boneka.

"menurutmu bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" Sehun meminta pendapat Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun memilih boneka beruang warna cokelat.

Selesai membayar, Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat membeli ice cream. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu meja di sana.

"kau membeli boneka untuk pacarmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Tapi tanpa diduga, Sehun memberikan itu untuknya.

"ini untukmu..."

"untukku?"

"terimakasih mau menjadi salah satu temanku..."

"huh?"

"aku sengaja tidak mengajak Kyungsoo... hari ini aku selingkuh darinya hehe..."

"selingkuh?"

"kau tahu... dari kecil aku anak tunggal... aku tidak punya teman juga... aku lebih suka hidup sendiri... sampai akhirnya saat kedua orang tua Kris meninggal dan dia tinggal dirumah kami... aku sedikit lebih banyak bicara... Kris orang yang berani membentakku jadi aku sedikit menurut padanya... dulu aku tidak suka ada orang dekat-dekat denganku, meminjam barangku, menyentuh makananku... banyak hal yang aku tak suka jika orang lain menurutku mengganggu... sampai akhirnya Kris memarahiku... sampai SMP aku mengalami masa-masa itu... masa dimana hidup seolah sendiri... aku merasa nyaman... tapi terkadang iri... sepertinya aku adalah orang yang menakutkan... saat itu di SMP aku benar-benar seperti phobia manusia... dan akhirnya Kyungsoo datang... dia memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku tak mau berbagi bekalku saat ada yang memintanya... haha benar-benar memalukan... tapi saat itulah aku tahu kalau Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku... dia sahabatku satu-satunya dari dulu... kau tahu... aku mengancam Kyungsoo saat kita akhirnya memutuskan berteman... aku bilang... kalau Kyungsoo harus berteman denganku seumur hidupnya dan mau menyebutku bodoh jika aku melakukan kesalahan... dan dia menepatinya sampai sekarang... aku pada kenyataannya memang selalu bodoh... haha"

"Hunnie..."

"iya... jadilah juga temanku seumur hidup Baekkie... aku tahu rasanya sendiri itu nyaman... tapi setidaknya punya teman seorang saja untuk saling berbagi itu menyenangkan... aku sekarang bahkan punya kau, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol juga... aku juga sudah tidak begitu anti sosial sekarang walaupun itu hanya dengan teman-teman kelas... jadi... kalau Kyungsoo tahu hari ini kita hanya berdua... dia akan cemburu haha..." Sehun menyendok habis ice creamnya. "ada satu hal yang tidak aku suka dari Kyungsoo dan hanya padamu akan kuceritakan..."

"apa...?"

"aku tidak suka dia yang selalu menahan marahnya jika aku salah dan malah mengataiku bodoh saja... kalau kau marah padaku nanti... katakan saja ya... kalau perlu menyiramku kau siram saja..."

"itu tidak mungkin... jahat sekali jika harus menyirammu... aku pasti akan memelukmu jika aku marah... agar kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana..."

"baiklah... kau harus memelukku nde? Kalau kau mau apa juga bilang saja... jika aku bisa memberikannya aku akan memberikannya selama itu bisa membuat kalian bahagia..."

"kalau aku minta eommamu?"

"boleh... asal hanya masakan dan omelannya saja..."

"nde... aku akan menerima itu... setidaknya aku bisa merasakan omelan seorang eomma hehe..."

"kau marah pada eommamu?"

"nde... dia terlalu sibuk bekerja..."

"jangan begitu... sebetulnya pasti dia juga ingin ada di rumah... hanya keadaan terkadang lebih tak memihak jika kita inginkan... mainlah ke rumahku kapanpun kau mau... OK!"

"nde..."

* * *

Saat tangisnya reda, sekitar jam 11 malam ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Yang senang malah Kris.

"aku ada di depan rumahmu... aku ingin menginap..."

"mwo?"

setelah mendapat usiran Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kris mau juga pergi dari kamar itu.

"kau gila datang jam sekarang?" tanya Sehun begitu Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"dirumah aku tidak bisa tidur..."

"kenapa tidak mengabariku dari siang?" Sehun memeluk bantalnya dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"aku bingung... aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..."

"apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia bilang ingin membunuhku?"

"bodoh... sebelum dia membunuhmu... aku yang akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu..."

"hisss..."

"Hunnie-ah..." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan memeluk bantal. "bagaimana kalau malam ini kita habiskan untuk saling jujur saja..."

"maksudnya?"

"kita berteman hampir tepatnya bersahabat hampir lima tahun... dan aku tahu diantara kita banyak sekali hal yang mungkin kau pendam dan aku juga... ada hal-hal yang kau tak suka dan aku tak suka dari diri kita yang belum kita ungkapkan..."

"ne ne ne... aku mengerti..."

"kalau begitu kau dulu..."

"kau yang mengajak... jadi kau dulu..."

"aishhh baiklah bodoh aku dulu..." Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya. "pertama... aku masih mengingat Luhan... bohong jika itu tidak... mengenai gegemu itu lain lagi... kalau dia bergerak mungkin aku akan melupakannya mulai saat itu... kedua... aku benci karena kau selalu berusaha menyenangkan orang padahal itu hal bodoh yang kau lakukan... aku juga tidak suka Chanyeol... dia tidak tegas... aku benci Baekhyun... hari ini aku benar-benar kesal... sekarang kau... nanti aku akan melanjutkannya lagi..."

"tak usah berteriak!" Sehun merengut. "aku pernah berkencan sengan Luhan oppa sekali... itu kebohongan pertamaku padamu... itu juga karena dia memaksaku dan datang kesini meminta izin pada eomma... aku pernah menyukainya sekali saja... saat dia mendapatkan juara olimpiade itu... JADI LUPAKAN DIA... aku pernah membelikan Baekhyun boneka dan pergi berdua tanpa mengajakmu..."

"ya..."

"kau kan cemburuan pasti minta dibelikan juga jadi aku tidak mengajakmu..." Sehun menjawabnya. "aku pernah kesal padamu seharian saat kau dan Chanyeol pergi ke karnaval dan Chanyeol tidak memberitahuku... aku cemburu..."

"tapi aku memberitahumu kan..."

"iya... tapi dia tidak... saat itu kan aku sedang bertengkar dengannya... aku takut dia berlari padamu..."

"pencemburu..."

"kau juga..." Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "selanjutnya..."

"aku juga sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena mendekatkanmu dengan Jongin... aku tahu pasti Chanyeol kesal..."

"kalau tahu kenapa masih melakukannya..." Sehun menggebukan bantalnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "ah aku lupa... tadi aku pulang bersama Jongin... kemarin juga..."

"apa?"

"aku butuh teman yang tidak tahu masalah ini..." lirih Sehun.

"Baekhyun mengamuk padaku hari ini... dia mengungkit masalah persahabatan kita... dan dia malah menanyakan padaku jika Tao menyukai gegemu apa aku akan merelakannya..."

"aku juga tadi bertanya seperti itu pada gege..." Sehun malah murung.

"lalu?"

"dia bilang aku bodoh... dan akhirnya dia tahu masalah ini..."

"sudah kuduga..."

"aku harus segera menemui Baekhyun besok..."

"aku sarankan kau siapkan dirimu baik-baik... aku takut dia melakukan atau mengatakan hal menyakitkan..."

"aku tahu itu pasti terjadi..."

DRRRTTTT

Ponsel Sehun menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua.

"nde..."

"benarkan tebakanku... kau belum tidur..."

"ada apa? Kenapa kau juga belum tidur? Aku sedang bersama Soo..."

"dia menginap lagi?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau itu panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan..."

"apa?"

"apa eomma bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"ani..."

"sebetulnya eommamu tahu hubungan kita..."

"apa?"

"nde... mianhe kami tak pernah bicara apapun tentang hal ini padamu... aku takut kau dan eommamu jadi berjarak... begitu juga eommamu sengaja tak memberitahukan ini..."

Sehun tak menutup maupun melanjutkan panggilannya dengan Chanyeol, ia malah menatap Kyungsoo nanar, ponselnya sudah terlepas begitu saja.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

When... chapter 10

* * *

Pagi itu, Kris dan Kyungsoo berangkat bersama sedangkan Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Agar tidak ketahuan eommanya mereka membuat skenario pagi itu. Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan berangkat dengan bis, Kris berangkat duluan. Padahal sampai di halte, Kyungsoo naik motor Kris dan Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Kris menyuruh Chanyeol agar mereka bertemu istirahat nanti.

"yakin hari ini akan bolos?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Kyungsoo dan Kris telah berangkat duluan, sementara mereka memilih duduk di halte membiarkan motornya terparkir.

"bukankah aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya? Ini kan ulahku..." Sehun menunduk.

"hemmm..." Chanyeol tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sehun. "asal kau tulus mengatakan maafmu... aku rasa dia akan mengerti..."

"kenapa sekarang kau begitu tenang huh... setelah semalam mengatakan eomma tahu masalah ini..."

"kau sendiri yang pernah bilang padaku... tenanglah... kalau tenang maka itu akan jadi prasangka baik buatmu... apa kau lupa? Kenapa kau bodoh eoh?"

"ya... beraninya..." Sehun cemberut.

"aku akan meniru Kyungsoo mulai saat ini... mengataimu bodoh..."

"mwo?"

"saat cemberut kau itu lucu..."

"jadi kalau aku bodoh aku lucu?"

"ani... kau tidak bodoh... hanya ya... kurang sedikit berpikir..."

"sama saja!"

"Hunnie... setelah hari ini... apapun yang terjadi... mari kita mulai berpikir dewasa nde...?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk lalu memberikan plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "aku dua hari kemarin pulang bersama Jongin... dia membelikanku makanan... jadi aku makan waktu itu juga... kecuali bubble tea ini... dia juga selalu menaruh lollipop di tas-ku..."

"lalu?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil pura-pura penasaran.

"kalau diizinkan aku akan meminumnya dan memakan permen-permen ini... mianhe..."

"..." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun. "aku tahu jadi aku tidak cemas... karena kau selalu seperti ini... aku izinkan... harusnya kau minum dari kemarin..."

"aku takut jika aku meminumnya sama saja aku berselingkuh..."

"mwo?"

"entahlah... aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain tanpa kau mengetahuinya... apalagi Jongin..."

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun menghentikan ocehannya. "Jongin orang yang baik sebetulnya... tidak apa-apa dekat-dekat dengannya... hanya saja urusan dia menyukaimu jangan kau hiraukan... aku sudah memperingatkannya... tidak apa kau berlari padanya saat ada masalah... anggap saja dia orang asing yang tidak tahu masalahmu... ketika dia membantu kau harus menerimanya..."

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan pria berkacamata itu.

"kenapa harus begitu?"

"dia sahabatku... berarti sahabatmu juga..."

"baiklah..."

Setelah itu Sehun memberikan jaket Chanyeol yang sedari tadi disimpan dipangkuannya. "jangan ngebut... dan... aku akan memanggilmu oppa kembali jika masalah ini sudah selesai..." ujar Sehun hati-hati. Membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum dibalik kaca helm-nya.

* * *

Tadi malam saat Chanyeol menelepon Sehun, sebetulnya saat itu Chanyeol sedang bersama Jongin. Setelah hubungan keduanya membaik, walaupun Chanyeol masih dingin terhadapnya tapi Jongin berusaha mendekatinya. Termasuk malam setelah dia mengantar Sehun pulang dan dia rasa ada sesuatu yang perlu Chanyeol tahu.

"dari kau mengatakan aku jangan mengganggu teman-teman sekelas kita terutama Sehun... sebetulnya dari sana saja aku tahu kau menyukai anak itu... kau juga selalu memandanginya... kau lebih perhatian pada Sehun dibanding Baekhyun... walaupun Sehun kau tutupi dengan identitas sahabat... tapi aku tahu mana pandangan sayang sebagai sahabat dan sebagai orang yang special kau sukai..."

"lalu?"

"saat ke rumahnya... eomma Sehun selalu menyanjungku tapi matanya kerap kali menoleh ke arahmu... Kyungsoo juga begitu..."

"dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu kejadian di taman belakang itu sedangkan yang tahu tempat itu hanya aku, Sehun dan Kyungsoo?"

"Sehun meninggalkanku begitu saja saat makan... karena penasaran jadi aku mengikutinya... tapi saat aku melihatmu juga disana dari sana aku yakin kau dan dia punya hubungan dibelakang Baekhyun... saat aku mau pergi aku melihat Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo ke tempat itu... jadi aku menyaksikan drama itu..."

"ck... lalu setelah tahu kau mau apa?"

"seharusnya aku bisa membuat Sehun berpaling kan?"

"jangan pernah berharap itu terjadi..."

"kemarin dan hari ini aku pulang bersamanya... kau tidak tahu kan?"

"Sehun nanti juga akan memberitahuku..."

"setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku juga tidak tahu... menemui Baekhyun pun tidak berani..."

"selesaikan malam ini... secepatnya... beritahu Sehun kalau eommanya sudah tahu... itu akan lebih baik... setidaknya walaupun dia akan merasa semakin bersalah... dia juga bisa belajar..."

"kau sedang bersikap sok baik dan sok dewasa sekarang?" ejek Chanyeol.

"setidaknya aku ingin jadi Jongin yang berguna lagi dimatamu... aku tahu sejak kita bertengkar kau tidak pernah lagi punya teman dekat siapapun mungkin Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Xiumin itu teman dekatmu tempat berbagi masalahmu... tapi aku tahu mereka berbeda denganku... begitupun aku... aku hanya akan bisa berbagi denganmu..." Jongin tersenyum mengejek termasuk mengejek dirinya juga.

"baiklah... jadi aku harus apa sekarang?"

Setelah menelepon Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi dengan motornya. Jongin pulang ke rumahnya sedangkan Chanyeol pergi ke suatu tempat. Taman kanak-kanak.

Chanyeol berjalan sepelan mungkin agar orang yang duduk di ayunan itu tidak lari begitu tahu dia datang. Dia, Baekhyun.

"tolong jangan pergi..." ujar Chanyeol tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk menunduk mengayunkan diri di ayunan.

"kau... bagaimana..."

"aku masih ingat ucapanmu... kau bilang jika punya masalah kau mengihilang kau akan lari ke tempat ini malam-malam..."

"lebih baik cepat pergi... tak ada gunanya juga disini... kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu..."

"aku kesini bukan untuk minta maaf..."

"lalu? Untuk menjelaskan? Untuk membela Sehun...? itu sama saja..."

"aku ingin mengatar maafku... bukan memintanya..."

"kau sedang mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara kah sekarang? Aku tidak butuh..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan jijiknya.

"anggap saja begitu... kalau ada kata yang lebih dari maaf mungkin aku akan mengatakannya juga padamu..."

"..." Baekhyun diam tak menanggapi.

"anggap saja sekarang kau hakim... aku saksi... Sehun terdakwa dan Kyungsoo pembela umumnya... kau yang akan memberi kami vonis..."

"hah... analaogi macam apa sekarang..."

"Sehun bodoh... itu kenyataannya... aku bodoh itu juga fakta..."

"dan aku juga bodoh kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu..." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"bukankah dengan begitu... kau akan lebih mudah lagi membenciku... kau dengan bodoh jatuh cinta padaku... dengan bodoh aku menyakitimu... sekarang dengan pintar kau bisa membenciku bahkan melupakanku..."

"tentu saja itu akan kulakukan..."

"beberapa bulan yang lalu Kyungsoo marah padaku karena aku tidak juga menepati janjiku untuk tegas... memutuskanmu atau lepaskan Sehun saja agar kalian berdua bisa bahagia dengan salah satunya bersamaku... aku tak kunjung melakukannya... aku juga menyayangimu walaupun berbeda dari rasa sayangku untuk Sehun... aku tidak mau menyakiti orang yang dengan tulus telah menyayangiku... eomma Sehun bahkan tahu aku dan anaknya mengkhianatimu pada akhirnya... apa kau tidak sadar bagaimana eommanya dia terus menyanjung Jongin di depan kita waktu itu... begitu juga Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun yang memandang ke arah lain. "dari awal Sehun tahu ini hal bodoh... tapi dia selalu seperti itu... dia tidak ingin bahagia sendiri... dia selalu berpikir tak adil jika bahagia hanya dirasakan sendiri tapi orang terdekatmu tak merasakannya... untuk itulah..."

"dan kau bodoh Park Chanyeol... kau bukan boneka..." bentak Baekhyun.

"Sehun adalah orang gegabah yang tidak pernah mempertimbangkan resiko jika itu masalah orang yang disayanginya... dia juga selalu sok berani padahal dia penakut... dia bilang dia akan berbicara denganmu... belum kan pada kenyataannya sampai sekarang... itu karena dia takut setelah ini kau akan membuat masalah ini selesai dengan kau tak akan lagi menganggapnya ada... Sehun berpikir dengan dia membiarkan dulu seperti ini setidaknya kau masih ingin berurusan dengannya walaupun itu berupa kebencian... setidaknya kau masih menganggapnya ada..."

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"benar aku memang bodoh mau saja melakukannya... itu karena aku takut Sehun akhirnya akan mengakhiri hubungan kami yang masih baru dimulai itu... Sehun tak akan membiarkan kau menangis karena dirinya... jika itu terjadi lebih baik dia juga tidak sama sekali... bersamaku..."

Kali ini Baekhyun memandangi pria yang duduk di ayunan lain di sebelahnya itu.

"aku juga ingin mengatakan... kau pasti merasa muak melihatku... dan itu tak usah kau masalahkan... hanya sampai semester akhir... aku jamin..."

"apa maksudmu?"

* * *

Sudah setengah jam Sehun duduk di cafe itu, ia melirik ponselnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang bertanya 'kau sudah menemuinya?' atau 'kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa tak membalas? Jangan bilang kau sedang menangis...'

Sehun belum menemui Baekhyun dan ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia masih menyiapkan apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti.

"aku memang bodoh... kenapa nila-nilaiku selalu sempurna tapi dalam kehidupan aku sangat-sangat bodoh..." ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa kita selalu bertemu... sepertinya kita memang jodoh..." seseorang duduk di hadapan Sehun dengan minuman di tangannya.

"ya... bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?"

"ani..."

"kau juga tidak sekolah?"

"pelajaran di gedungmu membuat kepalaku pusing... jadi aku izin hari ini..."

"ya Kim Jongin bahkan kemarin kau tidak masuk... kenapa sekarang malah membolos... kau itu sedang dalam masa perbaikan tahu..."

"hemmm... kenapa kau begitu peduli..." Jongin tersenyum dan mendapat dengusan kesal dari Sehun. "kalau kau sudah melakukan kebodohan... maka sekarang dengan pintar kau harus memperbaiki semua akibat kebodohanmu Sehun-ah..."

"apa maksudmu..."

"waktu itu diam... kita yang menggunakannya... kau menggunakannya dengan baik maka semuanya akan berubah dengan baik... tapi kalau kau salah menggunakannya... jangan heran jika banyak sesuatu yang salah terjadi... tapi karena waktu itu masih saja berjalan... berarti waktu ingin kita merubah keadaan itu..."

Sehun memandang Jongin. Setelah jongin selesai bicara ia menunduk.

"kalau aku membuat kesalahan dan kata maafku belum tentu diterima... apa yang harus kulakukan...?" Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Jongin.

"mana tas mu?"

"hah?"

Karena Sehun tak kunjung memberikan tas-nya, Jongin segera mengambil tas di sebelah orang itu. Ia menggeledah isinya mengambil buku dan balpoin.

"kalau kata-kata tak bisa diterima... apa salahnya mencoba menulis..."

"maksudmu menulis surat?"

"iya... kau tulis saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya... lalu berikan nanti setelah dia benar-benar tak mendengarkanmu..."

"wahhh... kau benar... gomawo..." Sehun tersenyum lalu segera menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan pada Baekhyun di kertas yang ia sobek dari bukunya.

Hampir menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuknya menulis. Jongin juga masih betah diam di sana.

"selesai..." Sehun menutup balpoinnya, memasukan kembali buku dan balpoin itu ke dalam tas. Sementara suratnya sendiri ia lipat dan ia masukan ke dalam saku blazer seragam sekolahnya.

"lalu sekarang kau akan menemui orang itu?"

"nde..."

"mau kuantar?"

"tak usah... aku akan pergi sendiri... bersamamu selalu membuatku tidak tenang..."

"kenapa?"

"aku takut akan ada orang yang membunuhmu karena berani-beraninya mendekatiku!"

"siapa orang itu? Pacarmu?"

"hemmm... begitulah... sudahlah... sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang jarang aku ucapkan pada orang sepertimu... aku akan membayar minumanmu..." Sehun berdiri mengambil tas lalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Chanyeol... anak itu benar-benar..." gumam Jongin setelah Sehun keluar pintu masuk cafe.

* * *

Sehun datang tepat saat Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman halaman rumahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun tidak bisa mengurung diri di kamar seperti saat Kyungsoo menemuinya.

"kapan kau akan kembali sekolah?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"kenapa harus memberitahumu...? itu terserahku..." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"aku akan pindah kelas jika kau tidak masuk hanya karena tidak ingin melihat mukaku... aku akan mengajukannya besok pagi..."

"heuh... kau pikir aku pengecut..." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"nde... kau memang bukan pengecut sepertiku..." lirih Sehun. "aku tidak punya kata-kata lain selain 'maafkan aku'... aku juga tahu kau pasti tidak akan mendengar penjelasan apapun dariku... aku salah jadi aku hanya akan menerima keputusanmu... dimaafkan atau tidaknya..." Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang dari tadi membuang mukanya. Ia mengambil surat yang ia tulis tadi dari saku blazernya. "aku hanya punya ini... karena aku tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi... aku takut... aku takut salah bicara... aku tidak mau terus jadi orang bodoh..." Sehun menaruh kertas itu di sebelah Baekhyun. "maaf sudah mengganggumu... kau pasti ingin aku segera pergi... besok masuk sekolah ya... aku pastikan besok aku tak akan di kelas itu lagi..." Sehun tersenyum lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Saat menutup pagar akhirnya semua sesak di dadanya kembali keluar, ia menangis. Sehun tahu ia terlalu cengeng. Untuk itu ia harus sering-sering belajar menahan tangis seperti tadi.

Baekhyun memandangi kertas yang Sehun taruh tadi, ia sudah sempat meremas dan membuangnya tapi pada akhirnya ia pungut kembali.

'Baekkie... maafkan aku... Oh Sehun orang bodoh ini. Aku telah menghancurkan perasaanmu. Aku bahkan telah menyakiti eomma karena perbuatanku. Semua orang pasti kecewa padaku.

Hari itu... hari dimana kau bilang menyukai Chanyeol... aku sangat kaget. Tapi, melihat kau begitu bahagia aku tak ingin menghancurkannya. Aku ingat saat kau bilang kata-kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya merubahmu ingin menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria jadi aku tidak mau karena kau kecewa padanya, akhirnya kau kembali menjadi penyendiri lagi. Kau tahu kan apa yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu tentang rasa sendiri itu bagaimana? Kemarin aku juga merasakannya lagi. Meski Kyungsoo mati-matian membelaku di depanmu, aku tahu dalam hatinya ia sangat kecewa padaku. Meski Chanyeol bilang aku harus tenang, aku tahu dalam hatinya ia begitu hancur karena kelakuanku akhirnya jadi begini. Meski eomma pura-pura tidak tahu, aku tahu dia begitu kecewa. Aku bertanya pada gege seandainya ada yang berlaku seperti itu padanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang semua Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol katakan padaku saat dulu mereka menolak keinginanku menyuruh Chanyeol berpacaran denganmu. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa sendiri walaupun mereka berusaha membesarkan hatiku. Aku takut. Aku juga takut setelah ini akan kehilanganmu. Karena kau pasti tak ingin melihatku lagi. Tapi, jika itu bisa membuatmu sedikit bisa lebih baik aku tak apa. Aku akan pindah kelas besok. Masalah Chanyeol, kalau kau tidak ingin aku bersamanya... mungkin aku akan konsentrasi untuk persiapan masuk universitas nanti. Aku tahu kau kesepian di rumah, jadi cepatlah sekolah lagi. Kalau Kyungsoo berkata macam-macam karena membelaku. Maafkan dia... karena dalam hatinya aku tahu dia begitu marah padaku. Mianhe Baekkie-ah.'

Baekhyun melipat surat itu, matanya sudah basah sejak tadi. Ia menangis.

"Chanyeol... kenapa harus jadi seperti ini..."

* * *

Sementara itu di kantin sekolah tiga orang terlihat di meja yang biasa disi berlima itu.

"kau yakin?" Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"nde... ini datang seminggu yang lalu jadi aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa... rencananya aku akan memberitahu semuanya dalam waktu dekat ini... tidak tahunya malah seperti ini... jadi..."

"kami mendukungmu..." Kyungsoo tersenyum menepuk pundak Chanyeol tanpa meminta persetujuan Kris.

"aku tak ikut kenapa kau bilang 'kita'...?"

"gomawo..." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kedua orang di hadapannya itu. "ge... sampai kapan akan seperti ini?"

"huh? Apa maksudmu..." Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku pergi sekarang... selesaikan urusanmu dan Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol beranjak pergi, sebelumnya ia tersenyum mengejek Kris dan menggoda Kyungsoo.

"ge... sepertinya aku juga ke kelas sekarang saja ya..." Kyungsoo hendak berdiri tapi Kris menahannya.

"temani aku makan dulu..."

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

"akhir pekan ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Kris sebelum menyuapkan makan siangnya.

"sepertinya tidak..."

"bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

"hah?"

"iya... pergi 'kencan'... bukankah kita belum pernah melakukannya?" Kris sedikit menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"mwo? Untuk apa kita melakukannya...? lagi pula... kita..."

"Kyungsoo-ya... mianhe..." Kris memotong Kyungsoo dan ia menghentikan kegiatannya, "kita sama-sama tahu kan perasaan kita?"

"tapi aku juga punya rasa malu ge... dan aku juga butuh kejelasan... walaupun sama-sama tahu kalau kau tak pernah berkata apapun mana aku bisa yakin..." Kyungsoo medengus kesal.

"tapi kita pergi dulu hari minggu nanti ya... jadi kau akan tahu..."

"akan aku pertimbangkan..." Kyungsoo menunduk mengaduk minumannya yang hanya tinggal es batu itu.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**When... chapter 11**

(Chapter ini agak panjang, sengaja gak dibuat dua chapter, karena fanfic ini dirasa sudah cukup panjang. Sudah seperti sinetron hahaha. Saya berharap tepat sebulan fanfiction ini di post, yaitu 15 Agustus nanti akan tamat. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan berkomentar. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfiction cerita beginian (cowok pacaran sama cowok). Maaf banyak typo kkk. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Sampai ketemu 15 Agustus. Keputusan Chanhun/ Kaihun di sana... hehehe. Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi aku dapet feel buat yang scene KrisSoo dari lagu Ending Page- f(x)).

WHEN~~~

Pagi itu Sehun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kemarin siang dia sudah menelepon guru kesiswaan dan minta pindah kelas pagi ini. Tapi permintaannya belum disetujui dan guru itu menyuruh Sehun agar datang lebih pagi ke sekolah.

Semalam Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah mengomelinya karena keinginannya itu. Sekarang ia harap gurunya tidak mengomelinya juga.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu Oh Sehun... sebentar lagi akan ada ujian persiapan kenaikan kelas... kau juga akan mengikuti kelas untuk bimbingan universitas... dan dengan pindah kelas itu akan menyusahkn wali kelas, guru pembimbing yang telah ditentukan dan..."

"ehmmm..." Sehun menghentikan celotehan gurunya itu. "aku janji aku akan berubah jika sudah pindah kelas... aku akan mulai mencoba membaca... mencatatat... mencoba tidak tidur..." Sehun mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"tanpa kau melakukan dua hal itu kami sudah tahu kemampuan... tak perlu seperti itu... jadi tidak perlu pindah..."

"tapi..."

"apa ada sesuatu? Apa ada yang mengancammu?" guru mulai serius menanyainya.

"heuh...? bukan seperti itu... aku hanya ingin berubah... jadi aku butuh suasana baru..."

"tidak usah berbohong..."

Sepertinya wajah Sehun sudah terbaca jika wajahnya itu menunjukkan ada masalah.

"hanya masalah kecil... dan akan lebih baik jika aku pindah kelas..."

Di tengah-tengah perbincangan ini, bel masuk berbunyi.

"ayo..." guru menyuruh Sehun berdiri.

"kemana?"

"ke kelasmu... aku akan mengantarmu..."

"tapi..."

Tanpa perlu memperpanjang berbagai alasan yang akan keluar dari muridnya itu, guru lebih memilih menyeretnya sekarang. Sehun hanya bisa menurut dengan wajah ditekuk dan sedikit cemas.

Rupanya pelajaran pertama di kelas sudah dimulai.

"ohhh... Song songsaenim..." guru Yun yang baru memulai menuliskan sesuatu di white board itu menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. "Sehun..." katanya begitu melihat siapa yang bersama guru kesiswaan itu. Seluruh siswa juga kini tengah memandangnya.

"maaf ada sedikit masalah dengannya jadi aku bicara sebentar tadi..." jelasnya, lalu melirik Sehun. "cepat ke bangkumu Oh Sehun..." ujarnya. Sehun hanya meringis, ia melirik ke tempat duduk Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum karena bangku itu sudah terisi dengan pemiliknya yang sedang berpura-pura sibuk menulis. Tapi, ia kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ia belum menepati janji pndah dari kelas ini.

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba, Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang sudah duluan meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"semalam kau mematikan ponselmu... kau hutang cerita padaku..."

"nde..."

"ayo ke kantin..." Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Jongin juga. Dia sedikit tersenyum pada Sehun. Dan Sehun tahu arti senyuman itu.

Mereka mengambil makan siang mereka dan akan duduk di meja mereka biasanya. Sehun melihat ke meja dimana Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siangnya, sendiri. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tentu saja Jongin juga mengerti.

"jangan buat selera makannya hilang Hunnie... duduk saja dulu nikmati makan siangmu..." nasihat Kyungsoo.

"ani... kalian duluan aku akan menemuinya dulu..." Sehun tak menghiraukan kecemasan Kyungsoo, ia membawa nampannya ke tempat Baekhyun. Sementara tiga orang itu mengawasi tanpa memakan makanannya.

"pergilah... aku lapar... aku tak ingin ber..." Baekhyun langsung mengusir Sehun begitu Sehun duduk dan menaruh nampannya di hadapannya.

"mianhe..."

"aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu akhir-akhir ini... jadi pergilah..."

"kesiswaan tak mengizinkanku..." liris Sehun.

"aku yang meneleponnya agar tak mengizinkanmu..." tegas Baekhyun.

"mwo?" Sehun tak percaya.

"aku bukan pengecut Oh Sehun... jadi sudahlah... lebih baik sekarang kau makan bersama mereka dan jangan ganggu aku..." ujar Baekhyun dingin. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan bergerak ke belakang Baekhyun, memeluk pundak sahabatnya itu dari belakang.

"gomawo..." Sehun tersenyum dengan air matanya yang mulai kembali keluar. Baekhyun menaruh sumpit yang tadi akan ia suapkan itu. Ia diam. Ia melihat tangan yang merangkulnya.

"pergilah Sehun... ini membuatku kesulitan memakan makananku..." Baekhyun tahu suaranya sudah berubah menjadi sedikit bergetar.

Sehun melepaskannya.

"mianhe... makanlah nde... aku tak akan mengganggumu..." Sehun mengambil nampannya tersenyum lalu melangkah hendak pergi ke meja dimana tiga orang itu sedang memandangi mereka berdua dari tadi.

"harusnya aku yang memelukmu... bukankah itu janjiku padamu... aku akan memelukmu ketika aku marah padamu... mianhe aku sudah menyiramu waktu itu..." ujar Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar Sehun dan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekkie-ah..." Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "mulai besok kau jangan makan di meja ini lagi... aku tak bisa memberikan sosis yang aku benci ini kepada siapapun selain padamu..." Sehun mengambil sosis di nampannya dengan sendok lalu menaruh pada nampan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi ke mejanya dengan wajah bahagia. Tanpa Sehun tahu, Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya dengan sunggingan senyum.

* * *

"Hunnie... aku sudah menemui Baekkie saat malam kemarin setelah meneleponmu..." ujar Chanyeol di sela makan siangnya.

"wah... daebak... kemana saja kau selama ini...?" Kyungsoo memang tak pernah tahu apa itu basa-basi.

"jadi... itu alasan kenapa kemarin kau begitu tenang-tenang saja... dasar kau..." kata Sehun sedikit kesal.

"aku sudah resmi..."

"resmi apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek.

"sekarang aku resmi hanya punya satu kekasih... dengar itu baik-baik DO KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sebal.

"tunggu... kenapa kau berkata ini di sini..." Sehun meringis melihat Jongin. Apa kedua sahabatnya ini tidak menyadari ada Jongin disana?

"anggap saja dia patung..." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"aishhh... ya Sehun... aku sudah tahu masalahmu... masalah kalian... jadi tak usah seperti itu padaku..." Jongin merasa kesal ditatap demikian oleh Sehun.

"mwo?" Sehun sedikit kaget.

"kau berhutang padaku..."

"hutang?"

"aku rasa kau tak akan seperti tadi dengan Baekhyun jika aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan hal kemarin..."

"nde?"

"aku rasa kau tak memberitahu Chanyeol kan kalau kemarin kita bertemu?" goda Jongin.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol.

"aku akan memberitahunya hari ini..." jawabnya gugup.

"hentikan Kim Jongin... jangan ganggu Sehun... awas kau!" Chanyeol mendelik.

"ya... apa kau sedang berakting jadi pacar sungguhan sekarang?" goda Kyungsoo.

"aishhh... diamlah... lanjutkan makan kalian..." Chanyeol kesal, gugup dan malu sebetulnya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang tersenyum. Tapi ia tak yakin pulang sekolah nanti Sehun akan sesenang waktu istirahat sekarang ini.

* * *

"maaf... kemarin aku memang bertemu Jongin... dan dia yang memeberi ide cara meminta maaf pada Bakkie dan..."

"nde... tak usah dijelaskan panjang lebar... aku tahu Sehun-ku tak akan pernah tidak mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman..." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Sehun.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah mereka berdua memilih naik bis, dan menyuruh Jongin pulang kelasnya nanti membawa motor Chanyeol saja. Dan sekarang mereka duduk di sebuah meja di pinggir kedai menikmati aneka makanan pinggir jalan yang dibelinya tadi.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang memakan makanannya dengan gembira. Apa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Ia rasa tidak. Belum saatnya merusak senyuman yang baru saja Sehun dapatkan hari ini.

"Kyungsoo belum bercerita padamu tentang hubungannya dan Kris?"

"huh? Belum... sepertinya nanti malam... aku akan menyiapkan telinga dari sekarang..." Sehun kemudian mengunyah kembali makanannya, saus sudah sedikit blepotan dibibirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"pelan-pelan..." Chanyeol menghapus saus di sekitar bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun meringis, ia sedikit malu.

"eungngng... di sekolah tetap tidak boleh ada yang tahu dulu aku pacarmu... nanti aku dikira merebutmu..." Sehun berseloroh membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita pergi... terserahmu mau kemana... ke taman hiburan juga tidak buruk..."

"aku ingin ke kebun binatang..." pekik Sehun.

"kebun... binatang?" Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "tak ada pilihan lain?"

"kalau ke pusat perbelanjaan nanti aku ingin belanja... memangnya mau membelikanku ini itu huh?"

"ke taman hiburan saja nde?" Chanyeol merajuk, merasa tidak rela menghabiskan waktu berkencannya hanya dengan melihat-lihat binatang nanti.

"pagi sampai siang kita ke kebun binatang... sore sampai malam kita ke taman hiburan... bagaimana?" tawar Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"baiklah..." jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"aneh sekali... bilang terserahku tapi tidak ikhlas begitu..." gerutu Sehun yang memang sengaja, dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Ia sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya tidak nyaman. Setelah bercerita pada Sehun kemarin malam, dan harusnya ia menelepon Kris malam ini. Memberi keputusan jadi atau tidak-nya ia menerima ajakan berkencannya besok.

"apa aku harus pergi besok?" tanyanya pada guling yang dipeluknya. "aishhh... aku menyukainya tapi aku ragu..." ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya walaupun itu terdengar seperti bukan jawaban. "hey Kris Wu... kau tahu kenapa aku selalu ragu padamu? Karena kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku yang membuatku yakin..." rutuknya, lagi-lagi pada guling. "aku seperti orang gila... Ya Tuhan... aku benar-benar membencimu Kris... menyebalkan..." ia menyiksa gulingnya sekarang.

Setelah puas, ia menyambar ponselnya lalu mengetikan pesan pada Xiumin.

'Xiumin... apa kau menyukai Kris?'

Setan apa yang membuatnya mengirimkan pesan itu.

'mwo? Ada apa denganmu?'

'Kris mengajakku berkencan, kau tahu kan masalah Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Sehun kemarin ini, aku takut ini akan terjadi pada kita juga...'

'hahaha... berkencanlah... wajar saja aku menyukai Kris... memangnya aku orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat pesonanya! Kau tahu? Di kelas Jongin itu ada seseorang yang aku sukai... namanya... ah aku tidak mau mengatakannya... aku takut kau bercerita pada Jongin...'

'aishhh... baiklah aku akan berkencan dengannya! Walaupun aku tak menjamin dia hanya akan diam lagi! Aku membenci orang itu Xiumin!'

'tolong katakan kau membencinya setelah berkencan nanti hahaha!'

* * *

Sehun benar-benar bahagia bisa mengerjai Chanyeol hari ini. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol berdiri di area jerapah dan benar saja jerapah itu berkumpul. Sedangkan saat Sehun berdiri di sana, jerapah-jerapah itu malah pergi.

"lihatlah hyung... mereka tahu kau saudaranya..."

Sehun mengacungkan foto polaroidnya begitu berhasil mengabadikan momen itu.

"aishhh... kau mengejekku jelek..." Chanyeol menghadiahi jitakkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita melihat harimau sekarang?"

"tidak mau... apa kau mau menyuruhku masuk ke kandangnya dan menyuruh harimaunya memakanku lalu memotretnya?"

"kalau bisa kenapa tidak... hahaha"

"kau..." Chanyeol mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari.

Chanyeol merasa kebun binatang bukan tempat yang buruk untuk berkencan. Terlebih Sehun yang begitu gembira.

Rasanya baru pukul sebelas tadi mereka menginjakan kaki di tempat itu tapi sekarang sudah jam dua siang lagi.

Tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di akhir pekan.

"mwo?" kagetnya saat melihat jam. "bagaimana ini...?"

Semalam ia tak menelepon ataupun mengirim pesan pada Kris, kalau dia menerima ajakannya berkencan hari ini. Dan ini sudah jam dua siang. Apa Kris tidak pergi kemanapun? Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo melakukan hal apapun yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Mulai dari mandi dulu, berpakaian, lalu makan. Di kulkas sudah ada tempelan.

'eomma dan appa pergi ke Busan mendadak mungkin pulang agak larut malam, makanan sudah eomma siapkan. Kau tidur seperti orang mati!'

"apa aku pergi ke rumahnya saja? Tapi bagaimana mungkin... ini seperti aku yang berniat sekali mau diajaknya... kalau menelepon... ah tidak mungkin juga!"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih menghabiskan dulu makanannya sebelum memutuskan.

Ia sudah siap pergi. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan.

Jongin.

'hey kau! Kyuhyun sunbae bilang ada kelas khusus vocal saat libur semester nanti... ikutlah!'

Sehun.

'kau pasti sedang hibernasi! Gegeku terlihat frustasi sekarang... ayolah pergi dengannya... aku dan Chanyeol akan ke taman hiburan juga... semoga kita bertemu dan aku bisa melihatmu dan menertawakan kalian hahaha... BANGUNNNNNNN!

Sisanya dari eommanya. Bahkan Kris mungkin benar frustasi karena tak diberi kabar olehnya.

Mungkin sedikit mengalah dengan melupakan gengsi untuk menghadapi pria semacam Kris adalah solusinya.

Kyungsoo memilih datang ke rumah Kris atau rumah Sehun tepatnya. Ia seakan sebagai penjemput. Harusnya Kris. Tapi itu salahnya sendiri yang tak mengabari Kris.

"ge..." Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah itu karena pintunya yang sengaja dibiarkan pemiliknya terbuka, terlihat Kris yang sedang tiduran di sofa.

"Kyungsoo..." Kris segera bangun.

"kau belum bersiap-siap?"

"nde?"

"bukannya hari ini kita akan pergi?"

* * *

"harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau jadi... jadi aku menjemputmu..." terlihat Kris sedikit kecewa saat memberikan helm-nya pada Kyungsoo.

Di tengah jalan Kris menghentikan motornya.

"kau mau kita kemana?" katanya menengok ke belakang.

"ke taman hiburan saja... Sehun juga akan kesana..."

"aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kita..." suara Kris terdengar samar di kuping Kyungsoo karena terhalang helm, tapi masih jelas.

"usahakan saja tidak bertemu..." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kris bisa melihatnya.

* * *

Benar-benar seperti Kyungsoo yang mengajak Kris berkencan. Dari sampai hingga malam seperti ini selalu Kyungsoo yang mengusulkan ini itu. Kris lebih banyak diamnya. Beruntung mereka tak bertemu Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bisa-bisa mati karena malu.

"ge... kita naik bianglala... kau mau?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"..." Kris mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kesal. Benar-benar kesal pada pria jangkung itu. Ia segera menerobos antrian membiarkan Kris menyusulnya. Bahkan harusnya di sini Kris menggangdeng Kyungsoo dan tidak membiarkannya kebosanan mengantri. Tapi lihatlah, Kris hanya diam mengikuti Kyungsoo mengantri di sebelahnya.

Bianglala berputar, dan tepat dipuncaknya berhenti dimana Kris dan Kyungsoo duduk sekarang.

"kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kris yang melihat Kyungsoo cemberut dan hanya memandang ke sekeliling tanpa menghiraukan ia di hadapannya.

Setengah kesal Kyungsoo berkata "kau harusnya tadi bertanya... kenapa harus bianglala? Lalu aku bisa menjawab karena ini sudah malam... dan akan sangat indah..." Kyungsoo masih melihat ke lain titik, bukan Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." Kris memalingkan pandangan Kyungsoo, ia menangkup pipi Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya. "apa rencamu setelah lulus sekolah nanti?" Kris melepaskan tangannya.

"sekolah lagi..."

"jurusan?"

"sepertinya aku akan mengambil akademi memasak... dan bisnis..."

"apa mimpimu?"

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"berkeliling dunia dengan makanan... entah itu yang bisa kubuat atau kumakan..."

"apa nanti ada saatnya kau akan berhenti berkeliling dunia?"

"huh?"

Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa diduga. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ia seolah ingin menelusuri pikiran Kyungsoo, hati Kyungsoo.

"mimpi ku banyak... tapi satu-satunya mimpi yang aku ingin wujudkan saat ini adalah menjadi dokter... mungkin aku bisa menjadi dokter di Korea tapi rumah sakit di sebuah desa di Kanada membutuhkanku nanti... rumah sakit peninggalan ibuku... hanya ada paman dokter disana... rumah sakit kecil itu adalah mimpi ibuku yang ingin kujaga..."

Lewat tatapan Kris, Kyungsoo juga mencoba mencari maksud Kris. Ada ketulusan disana.

"aku menyukaimu... aku menyanyangimu... itu sungguh-sunggu Soo... aku mengatakan perasaanku bukan hanya untuk saat ini... aku tak ingin berganti jika sudah terikat... untuk itu aku tak pernah mengatakan persaanku padamu secara benar... karena aku tak ingin mengikatmu... aku tak mau kau terbebani dalam mewujudkan mimpimu..."

"Ge..." Kyungsoo merasakan bianglala mulai bergerak, dan merasakan genggaman Kris mengerat.

"wujudkan mimpimu... setelah tercapai... aku akan membawamu menetap di Kanada... temani aku di sana..."

"apa kau akan kuliah disana?"

"aku akan kuliah di sini... setelah lulus aku akan berangkat ke sana..."

"lalu..."

"mari kita menikah jika kau sudah mewujudkan mimpimu... aku tak akan mengikatmu sekarang... jadi jika kau menemukan orang yang dirasa lebih pantas dariku... kau bisa memilihnya..."

Bianglala berhenti lagi di sudut 225 derajat.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis sekarang, ia melihat sisi Kris yang lain. Sepupu Sehun yang selalu menjuarai olimpiade biologi, selalu menjadi MVP setiap pertandingan basket, selalu memarahi Sehun dimanapun, selalu mengganggunya jika menginap bersama Sehun, dan selalu membuatnya kesal.

Ia tidak tahu betapa manis dan hangatnya sisi Kris yang lain.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris. Kris sedikit tersentak.

"aku membencimu Kris Wu..." Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya dan ia sudah melupakan rasa malunya. Ia mencium Kris hingga bianglala berputar kembali membawanya berhenti di sudut 270 derajat ia melepaskannya. "aku akan merubah mimpiku detik ini juga... aku ingin mempunyai seorang suami dokter... aku ingin menemaninya dimanapun dia mengabdi... aku akan menjadi koki hebat untuk suamiku... tanpa berkeliling dunia... aku akan senang karena dengannya aku bisa membuat duniaku sendiri... dia akan membuatku berkeliling dunia karena dia punya dunia yang luas... dia akan mengajariku banyak hal..." Kyungsoo ingin menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya tapi Kris lebih dulu menghapuskannya.

"kau tak akan menyesal akan ku ikat dengan hubungan kita mulai sekarang?"

"..." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"..." Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum. Ia ingin mencium Kris sebetulnya, tapi bianglala akan segera berputar ke bawah, tidak lucu jika saat berhenti nanti orang-orang melihat mereka.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak jadi ke taman hiburan. Sehun tidak mau ke taman hiburan. Alasannya tidak ingin bertemu gegenya dan Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka berakhir di Sungai Han. Dengan dua buah ubi bakar di tangan Sehun. Goguma. Sehun sangat menyukai itu.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

"emmm..." Sehun memakan ubi yang sudah ia tiup-tiup.

"kau ingat beasiswa yang pernah aku ani... kita... ajukan untuk kuliah nanti?"

"emmm..." Sehun mencoba menatap Chanyeol yang mulai serius.

"aku diterima..."

"nde?" Sehun melupakan ubinya. Ia segera memeluk Chanyeol. Ia bahagia. "itu artinya..." Sehun merubah raut wajahnya ia mulai curiga sesuatu..."

"aku bisa mengikuti sistem double degree... Fisika dan musik... tahun depan setengah semesternya aku akan mengikuti kelas musik... Eropa..."

Sehun tahu itu, Sehun tahu akan bagaimana. Chanyeol harus pindah kelas dua belasnya nanti ke luar negeri. Chanyeol akan belajar musik setengah semesternya sembari tetap bersekolah umum hingga lulus. Lalu ia akan kuliah di dua jurusan nantinya. Ia tahu karena ia yang mencarikan beasiswa itu, ia tahu karena ia yang memilihkan universitasnya, ia tahu karena ia pendukung No.1-nya.

"kau yang terakhir tahu..." jelas Chanyeol.

"terakhir?" Sehun tak percaya.

"eomma, Jongin, Baekhyun, Kris dan Kyungsoo, guru pembimbing dan wali kelas, lalu kau... sebelum besok kita beritahu appa..."

"kenapa aku yang terakhir tahu?" Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"karena jadinya akan seperti ini... aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu..."

"tapi kenyataannya itu pasti..." Sehun mulai terisak, kali ini Chanyeol memeluknya.

"aku ingin masalah dengan Baekhyun selesai dulu lalu memberitahumu... nyatanya sebelum masalahnya aku bereskan... kita ketahuan... tapi untung masalahnya cepat selesai... tenanglah... setiap liburan aku pasti akan tetap pulang..." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun.

"jadi kita hanya punya waktu bersama-sama beberapa bulan lagi?"

"nde... jadi kita manfaakan baik-baik nde? Bukankah kita sama-sama berjanji akan menjalaninya secara dewasa?" Chanyeol merasakan anggukan Sehun. "besok kita ke makam appa... temani aku..."

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

When... chapter 12

CHANHUN VERSION

(akhirnya saya memutuskan part akhir ini menjadi 2 versi, Chanhun dan Kaihun... dan dikarenakan ada sesuatu, hari ini yang tamat versi Chanhun dulu. Insya Allah versi Kaihun nya tanggal 17 Agustus nanti... terimakasih untuk komentar-komentarnya... dan maaf jika mengecewakan ceritanya...)

Mengenai judul, WHEN. Karena tadinya FF ini tidak jelas KAPAN saya buat KAPAN akan beres. Dan semuanya dimulai KETIKA...

Untuk chapter ini, pas scene Kaihun aku pakai lagu The One Like You- Jessica

-WHEN-

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Sehun berkunjung ke makam appa-nya Chanyeol. Chanyeol melalui ziarahnya seolah ingin memberi kabar bahagianya.

"di sana nanti tidak akan melupakanku kan?" Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedihnya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dulu di bawah pohon di bukit itu sebelum pulang.

"bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu Hunnie... huh?" Chanyeol memainkan hidung Sehun.

"aku hanya takut... bukankah kau akan sampai lima atau enam tahun disana nanti..."

"siapa yang meyakinkanku untuk ikut program beasiswa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, seolah ingin menyadarkan Sehun.

"aku..." gumam Sehun.

"kau meyakinkan aku karena kau bilang kau yakin padaku kan?"

"..." Sehun mengangguk lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat seolah kekasihnya itu akan pergi hari ini juga. "aku menyesal eomma tak pernah mengizinkanku kuliah di luar... coba kalau boleh aku pasti akan mengajukan juga beasiswa disana... kita bisa kuliah bersama..."

"eomma melarangnya karena menyayangimu..." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Sehun, ia tahu wajah Sehun sekarang sedang cemberut.

* * *

Akhirnya hari itu tiba, hari dimana Chanyeol harus meninggalkan Korea. Harusnya ia masih menikmati liburan ujian kenaikan kelasnya. Tapi kelas musik yang diikutinya akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Ia harus berangkat sekarang karena ia harus melengkapi beberapa berkas, melihat asramanya dan tentu saja agar terbiasa dulu dengan tinggal beberapa hari lebih awal.

Chanyeol melarang eommanya pergi ke bandara, ia tidak mau eommanya akan memberatkannya jika mengantar. Di dunia ini ada dua tangisan yang membuat Chanyeol lemah, eommanya dan Sehun. Jadilah pagi ini ia memilih menggunakan taksi. Dengan satu ransel, 2 koper, dan gitar kesayangannya.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar langsung ke bandara, ia mampir dulu ke rumah Baekhyun.

"mianhe aku tak bisa ke bandara..." ujar Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa..." Chanyeol lalu merentangkan tangannya dan Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat. "mianhe Baekki-ah mianhe..."

"nde... sudahlah aku sedang berusaha melupakannya jadi jangan ingatkan lagi..." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

"aku titip Sehun nde... dan... hiduplah bahagia..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"nde... pergilah... aku pasti akan berusaha selalu dekat dengan Sehun..."

"gomawo..." Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali naik ke dalam taksi.

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun akhirnya menumpahka tangisnya.

"maaf aku masih mencintaimu..." gumamnya.

* * *

Sejak semalam Sehun mengingkan hari ini tak pernah ada. Ia tak mau memasuki bandara ini jika saja tadi pagi Kris dan Kyungsoo tidak membangunkannya mungkin ia akan berharap masih tertidur membiarkan hari ini tak ada.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo, kris, dan Xiumin bergantian. Dan juga tentu saja Jongin yang sudah menemaninya sejak tadi.

"Soo... jaga Sehun... nde..."

Ya, Chanyeol memang punya pesan yang sama pada semua temannya itu 'titip Sehun'.

"kau menitipkan Sehun padaku juga eoh?" Jongin menyeringai dan melirik pada Sehun.

"ya... jangan macam-macam kau Kim Jongin..." Chanyeol hendak memukul kepala sahabatnya itu, tapi Sehun langsung memeluknya.

"apa benar kau akan pergi... lihat bahkan Jongin sudah jahat padaku..." Sehun merengek dan Kris hanya menggeleng-menggeleng.

"ya... kalau dia macam-macam kau racun saja dia..."

"mwooo...?" Jongin tak percaya. "memangnya aku anjing gila..." kontan saja Kyungsoo dan Kris serta Xiumin tertawa. Tanpa melupakan Sehun yang terisak.

"hey... aku sebentar lagi masuk... masa mau seperti ini..."

"apa kopermu kosong?" tanya Sehun masih tak mau lepas. "masukkan saja aku ke kopermu... bawa aku pergi juga..."

"kau akan masuk bagasi Sehun... itu juga kalau kau tak over weight..." ejek Jongin.

"ya... memangnya aku seberat apa...?" Sehun mengamuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"sudah... dia hanya bercanda..." Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun. "aku pergi nde... aku janji akan sering menelepon..."

"awas kalau bohong..."

"aku janji...!" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun, yang lainnya hanya membuang pandang.

Saat pulang, Jongin melihat Sehun yang terus saja menekuk wajahnya. Ia lalu berseloroh.

"harusnya hari ini kau tak datang... tapi saat Chanyeol sudah masuk kau datang... kau berlari seperti orang gila... berteriak memaksa petugas... itu akan sangat bagus..."

Kyungsoo dan Kris yang mendengarnya hanya memelototinya.

"aku pikir ini hari terakhir kita bertemu Kim Jongin... jadi bicaralah sesukamu..." Sehun menatapnya marah.

* * *

Memasuki musim terakhir di sekolah, Jongin kembali gedungnya begitu juga Xiumin. Baekhyun sudah mulai kembali berkumpul meskipun itu hanya sesekali dan di kantin. Semua mengerti kedaannya, jadi tak pernah ada yang memaksa Baekhyun. Terakhir saat berkumpul seperti biasa di hari Minggu di rumah Sehun, eomma Sehun meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi, walaupun Jongin sudah kembali ke gedungnya tak lantas membuatnya berhenti menghubungi Sehun atau Kyungsoo. Meskipun seringkali mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Kris karena ia dan Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu dekat. Kyungsoo menghabiskan hari Sabtunya di gedung Jongin untuk ikut kelas vocal sebelum semester depan hari sabtunya berubah jadi kelas persiapan universitas, tapi bukan berarti ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Sehun juga mau tak mau pasti akan menemani Kyungsoo ke gedung itu dan jika kebosanan, maka ia harus rela diseret Jongin ke kelas dancenya. Seperti hari Sabtu itu.

"memangnya nanti kau akan kuliah jurusan apa?" Sehun bertanya sembari kesal karena Jongin mengambil air mineral Sehun begitu saja. Ia juga sedikit risih dengan teman-teman Jongin yang ada disana.

"aku akan ikut trainee..." ujar Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"nde?"

"..." bukan menjawab, Jongin malah menatap Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah.

"apa jantungmu berdebar-debar saat ku tatap seperti ini?" Jongin tersenyum penuh arti.

"yakkk..." Sehun memukul kepala Jongin. "kau mau kuracun huh?" Sehun kesal lalu segera keluar dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang tertawa. Pahit.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kris?

Kris sudah memasuki kuliah tahun pertamanya. Kedokteran. Kyungsoo yang dulunya tak pernah peduli dengan banyaknya orang mengidolakan Kris di sekolahnya kini lebih protective. Tapi Kris menyukainya. Hanya saja ia merasa tak adil, jika Kris cemburu melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin maka Kyungsoo akan memarahinya karena menurut Kyungsoo itu berlebihan.

Jongin sendiri seperti bodyguard Sehun. Begitulah kata Kyungsoo. Jongin juga seperti punya kekuatan untuk berpindah-pindah tempat. Karena disaat Sehun butuh apapun pasti Jongin ada disana.

* * *

Pada akhirnya... masa itu datang.

Masa dimana Sehun memilih kuliah di jurusan Sastra Jepang karena ia ingin mempelajari komik pada tujuan akhirnya. Kyungsoo memilih akademi memasak dan tidak jadi mengambil kuliah di jurusan ekonominya. Xiumin kembali ke China. Sedangkan Jongin dia memasuki masa Trainee. Ya, Jongin memutuskan menerima tawaran sebuah agency untuk menjadi seorang idol. Baekhyun? Dia memilih kuliah di Jepang.

"apa kau pergi kuliah ke sana karena kau masih membenciku?" Sehun takut-takut menanyakan itu sehari sebelum Baekhyun berangkat.

"kau percaya diri sekali..." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "dengan tinggal disana aku bisa lebih dekat dengan ayahku..."

"apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"kalau aku larang bagaimana?"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun sudah memeluknya.

"sepertinya aku sedang kena hukuman... kalian semua pergi meninggalkanku..."

"berkunjunglah kesana bersama yang lain jika ada waktu..." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan Sehun. "sungguh aku sudah memaafkanmu..."

Dan hari Minggu dimana hari biasa mereka berkumpul sekarang tidak lagi seperti dulu. Kyungsoo memang ke rumah Sehun tapi pasti lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama calon dokter yang tak pernah punya banyak waktu itu.

* * *

Minggu itu, di tahun ketiga mereka kuliah dan tahun terakhir bagi Kris. Sehun sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan rumahnya, tempat dulu biasa berkumpul yang sengaja tak ia rubah tata letaknya.

Ia sendiri sudah bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bersama eommanya, Kyungsoo datang setelah berolahraga pagi bersama Kris. Satu perubahan setelah ia berpacaran dengan Kris adalah ia rela sekarang diseret-seret Kris untuk berlari. Kalau dulu Sehun hanya bermain di taman jika menemani gegenya itu, maka tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang jadi kesayangan eomma Sehun sekarang. Bagaimanapun orangtua Kris sekarang adalah orang tuanya Sehun. Jadi calon mertua Kyungsoo adalah orangtuanya Sehun.

"eomma... aku benci Kyungsoo mulai saat ini..." Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menyela obrolan dua orang itu. Kyungsoo dan eommanya sedang menonton tv.

"wae?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung.

"sepertinya eomma lebih sayang menantunya dibandingkan aku..." Sehun duduk ditengah-tengah memisahkan dua orang itu.

"kau ini..." eommanya menjitak kepalanya. "mereka baru saja memberiku kabar baik Hunnie..." bisik eommanya tapi tentu saja terdengar oleh Kyungsoo juga. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, Sehun sendiri bingung. "mereka memutuskan segera menikah... jadi setelah Kris melaksanakan ujian profesi mereka segera berangkat..."

"mwo?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

"nde?" Kyungsoo bingung mendapat reaksi kaget dari Sehun.

"ya... kau gila... kau akan menikah secepat ini?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"semua saja pergi..." Sehun cengeng tak bisa mengontrol air matanya.

"ya... jangan menangis..." Kyungsoo dan eomma mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Chanyeol belum kembali... kalian sudah mau pergi... gege tega sekali..." isaknya.

Kris yang sudah mandi itu bergabung ke arah mereka, ia melihat dua orang itu sedang memeluk Sehun.

"ada apa ini?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan Kyungsoo.

"aku membencimu ge... kenapa kau akan pergi cepat..."

"ohhh... setahun lagi... masih lama..." Kris duduk mengambil tempat di tengah, memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kris terkadang kekanakan. "lagi pula tahun depan Chanyeol pulang..."

"tapi tetap saja rumah ini sepi... Kyungsoo ditinggal disini saja... kau kan nanti bisa pulang kapan-kapan..."

"kau pikir aku akan menikahinya untuk kutinggal-tinggal..." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, eomma Sehun juga memilih meninggalkan ketiga anak itu.

"jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

"setelah wisudaku... enam bulan lagi..."

"tapi kau akan tinggal disini kan setelah menikah sebelum nanti pergi?"

"tentu saja itu terserah Kyungsoo..."

"aishhh... aku pikir kau pawangnya gege Soo-ah..."

"memangnya aku binatang..."

* * *

Sehun menghabiskan sore harinya dengan kembali membaca bukunya. Beberapa kali mengecek ponsel, dan yang diharapkan tak juga meneleponnya.

"kemana dia... apa hari ini kuliah juga... ini kan hari libur..."

Sehun kesepian. Harusnya ia tadi ikut saja bersama Kris dan Kyungsoo nonton ke bioskop atau ikut mengantar appanya ke klinik. Tapi, rasa rindu pada Chanyeol yang sudah janji akan meneleponnya hari ini membuatnya lebih memilih diam di kamar.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar dan terbuka begitu saja.

"hai..." Jongin rupanya.

Jongin sedang dalam masa persiapan debut. Tapi dia masih selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah Sehun ataupun Chanyeol.

"kau tak mengunci pintu depan nyonya Oh... bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk..." Jongin duduk di karpet dan menunjukan pizza yang ia bawa pada Sehun.

"paling-paling kau pencurinya..." Sehun masih saja cemberut.

"bagaimana kabar minggu ini... kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku..." Jongin membuka dus pizza dan mengambil satu potong untuknya.

"apa aku wajib membalas pesanmu... siapa kau..." Sehun masih saja memasang wajah tak enak dilihat.

"aku hanya peduli padamu... apa itu tidak boleh?" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang masih tiduran telengkup dikasurnya.

"kau melakukan itu hanya karena Chanyeol menitipkanku padamu kan... jadi tidak usah berlebihan..."

"kalau jawabannya masih tetap sama dari dulu... itu kulakukan bukan hanya sebatas itu bagaimana?"

"heuhhh... aku pikir kau harus segera melupakan perasaan itu..." Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Jongin.

'kalau aku berniat mengkhianati sahabatmu... dari dulu mungkin aku sudah menerimamu meskipun hanya menjadi pacar sehari saja... tapi aku juga tahu kau tak pernah berniat mengkhianati sahabatmu itu kan... tak pernah ada yang kurang darimu Jongin... kau begitu tampan dan manis dimataku... hanya saja bagiku Chanyeol lebih tampan dibanding siapapun walaupun aku tak menampik kau begitu tampan... kau juga begitu lembut... tapi tak pernah ada yang selembut Chanyeol saat dia mencoba mengerti sifatku... kau juga selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu... aku sangat berterimakasih... tapi sungguh aku yakin dibalik rasa sukamu... itu juga karena Chanyeol yang berpesan padamu... kau pria baik Jongin... saat kau debut nanti aku yakin akan banyak penggemarmu... apalagi kau begitu tampan... jadi aku pikir tidak bagus juga jika kau masih memiliki perasaan itu untukku... aku senang bisa mengenalmu..."

Tanpa Sehun sadari Jongin juga balas menatapnya, Jongin mengehentikan acara makan pizzanya.

"aku bisa membaca pikiranmu... jadi hentikan..."

Sontak Sehun terkejut dan tergagap. "aaa... paaa...?"

"bukankah aku begitu tampan dimatamu?" Jongin mendekatkan dirinya, menggeser badannya. Sehun sendiri mulai bangun.

"kau percaya diri sekali... Chanyeol jelas-jelas lebih tampan dimataku..."

"ya... bahkan sehari saja kita tak pernah bisa mengkhianatinya kan?" Jongin sudah naik, duduk di kasur Sehun. Wajah mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Mata Jongin tak lepas memandang wajah Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun gugup, dan sialnya kenapa dibibir Jongin ada saus dr pizza hingga ia harus berhenti sejenak melihatnya.

"kau mau ap..."

Diam. Sehun tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Matanya tidak menutup, tapi tidak juga memandang Jongin yang memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya di hadapannya itu. Sehun bisa mencium bau saus dan leleh keju dari nafas seseorang yang sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun masih kaget. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar. Dia masih membiarkan itu terjadi.

'setelah ini kuharap kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat baik... kau adalah sahabat Chanyeol... dan Chanyeol adalah kekasihku... aku pernah menyakiti perasaannya sekali dan aku tak akan pernah mengulanginya... terimakasih untuk selalu ada untukku Jongin...'

Ia tak ingin menutup matanya, baginya cukup sebuah kecupan. Itu sudah cukup membuat semua yang pernah Jongin lakukan untuknya membayanginya. Dari hari pertama bertemu yang menjengkelkan, hari-hari selanjutny dimana Jongin selalu menolongnya... sampai hari ini.

DRRRRRTTTTTT

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, Chanyeol menghubunginya. Jongin sepertinya mengerti dan segera menjauhkan sedikit badannya.

"nde..." Sehun menjawab sapaan Chanyeol. Matanya memandang Jongin yang masih saja memandangnya. Tangan Jongin tepatnya ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Sehun. Setelah itu Jongin tersenyum dan turun kembali dari tempat tidur Sehun serta mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memakan lagi pizzanya.

"mianhe... aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku... jadi besok seharian aku bisa tidur..." terdengar Chanyeol mengadu.

"nde..." Sehun seperti tersadar. "libur semester depan kalau bisa pulanglah lebih awal... Kyungsoo dan gege sepertinya mereka akan menikah..." dan mulai membuang pandangnya ke sudut kamar.

"jinja? Setelah itu mereka akan langsung pergi ke Kanada?"

"ani... mereka akan pergi setahun selanjutnya setelah gege menyelesaikan kerja profesinya..."

"apa kau sedih?"

"tentu saja... kalian semua seperti meninggalkanku sendirian..."

"hey... aku akan segera pulang... tinggal setahun lagi... ngomong-ngomong sendirian... memangnya Jongin tak pernah menemanimu? Sebegitu sibuknyakah traineenya?"

"Jongin..." mau tak mau Sehun memandang Jongin lagi, pria itu juga menghentikan makannya malah membalas menatap. "dia selalu menemaniku jika aku butuhkan... walaupun traineenya sibuk... ia masih sering mampir ke rumahku dan juga ke rumahmu menengok eomma..." Sehun menelan salivanya sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

"terimakasih... katakan padanya aku belum sempat menelepon..."

"nde... akan kukatakan nanti..."

"tidak apa kan aku tutup dulu teleponnya...? aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas musikku..." sedikit keluhan terdengar.

"nde... tak apa... jangan lupa istirahat..."

"Hunnie-ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sekarang kau bicara seperti bukan dirimu?"

"euh?"

"kemana kau yang selalu merengek saat aku telat menelepon kau yang manja tak mau ku tutup telepon... apa ada sesuatu?"

'nde... sahabatmu baru saja menyentuh bibirku oppa... tapi aku tidak memakai perasaanku... mianhe...'

"aniya... aku hanya baru bangun tidur jadi kepalaku sedikit pusing..." Sehun mencoba sedikit ceria dengan mata menghindari pandangan Jongin.

"istirahatlah... saranghaeyo Hunnie..."

"nde oppa..." sedikit jeda sebelum ia membalas tatapan Jongin dan "saranghae... aku menyayangimu Chanyeol hyung..."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah bibirnya merespon ucapan terakhir Sehun untuk Chanyeol sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"makanlah pizzanya... aku pulang dulu..." Jongin segera mengambil tas-nya dan beridiri.

"Jongin-ah... apa benar kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Sehun menghentikan Jongin yang sedang bersiap.

"nde?"

"kau berbohong kan?"

Jongin tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

"apa perlu aku melakukannya lagi?"

"mwo?" Sehun memukul bahu Jongin. "ya... aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti tadi..."

"benarkah kau tak gugup atau berdebar saat aku melakukannya tadi..."

Tepat saat itu Kyungsoo masuk.

"ya Kim Jongin kau melakukan apa pada Sehun?"

Jongin segera menjauhkan badannya dan bersiap pergi.

"orang yang akan segera menikah tidak perlu tahu..." ia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"yakkkkkkkk..."

Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih meringis menggosok pipinya.

'Jongin-ah... mianhe... aku tahu perasaanmu pada Sehun masih sama... aku yakin pacar pertamamu akan seperti bahkan jauh lebih baik dari pada Sehun...'

* * *

Sehun sedang mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin saat Jongin mentraktirnya karena ia mendapatkan bonus setelah menjadi cameo dalam sebuah MV senior di perusahaannya.

"apa kau serius ingin mengikuti trainee dan tak kuliah saja...?"

"kau sendiri kenapa malah memilih Sastra Jepang? Itu karena komik kan?"

"nde..."

"Chanyeol kuliah di dua jurusan agar dia juga bisa mempelajari musik yang dia sukai kan? Kyungsoo juga malah memilih akademi memasak itu..." Jongin meminum colanya. "karena passion kita... bukan begitu? Aku ingin hobbyku jadi passionku... kau pun ingin yang kau pelajari berujung di passionmu jadi komikus tapi tetap mempunyai gelar... Chanyeol ingin menjadi produser musik dengan tak melupakan ingin bergelas fisikawan dan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya hanya memilih ingin menjadi seorang koki tanpa gelar sarjana ekonominya..."

"lalu?"

"aku tak bisa fokus di dua tempat sekaligus... kalau aku berniat mungkin aku dulu akan mengambil kelas di gedung kalian dan ini sebagai hobby saja... sekarang mengambil kuliah jurusan seni agar bergelar dan tetap menggeluti dance sebagai hal yang aku sukai... tapi aku ingin berjalan di satu tempat agar tak berantakan jadi ya... pilihanku ini... karena ujungnya tetap aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang penari yang dikenal dan hobbyku bisa menjadi passion... membawaku berpenghasilan... disinilah jalannya..."

"Jongin-ah... walaupun terkadang aku masih tidak tenang jika sedang bersamamu... tapi kau adalah orang yang begitu baik... saat kau menjadi idola nanti... aku pastikan namaku ada di fancafe-mu..."

"dan aku pastikan di komikku nanti akan ada tanda tanganmu..."

"di albummu nanti ada lagu yang dihasilkan Chanyeol..."

"saat sakit ada gegemu lalu saat kita beristirahat bukankah kita butuh makan..."

"aku pikir Kyungsoo tak akan keberatan memasakkan kita..."

"hahaha..."

* * *

Hari pernikahan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Xiumin... Ya Tuhan... aku merindukanmu..." Sehun memeluk Xiumin yang sekarang sudah berbeda dari Xiumin yang dulu.

"aku juga merindukanmu Hunnie... ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol mana?"

"dia akan sedikit telat katanya... dia baru kembali kemarin sore... aku juga belum bertemu dengannya..."

"ehmmm..." seseorang berdehem mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Baekkie-ahhh..." Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang membalas pelukan Sehun.

"apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau betah sekali disana sampai tak pernah pulang eoh..."

"mianhe... aku sedikit sibuk sekarang... jadi jarang mengabari kalian juga..." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Sehun. "Tao... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"nde... selalu..."

"apa kabar semuanya?" suara khas seseorang menginterupsi ketiganya. Seseorang dengan jas hitam, kemeja biru muda, kaca mata yang masih khas saat sekolah ia kenakan, juga jangan lupakan jam tangan yang juga sudah ia kenakan dari sejak berpacaran dengan Sehun itu.

"oppa..." Sehun sungguh merindukan orang ini, Chanyeol langsung memeluknya. Kalau tak ingat ada di acara apa itu mungkin ia sudah ingin berteriak.

"hallo... Xiumin... Baekkie-ah... apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"nde... tentu saja..." Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum pada orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai. Ya, dulu. Sekarang sedikit banyak, ia sudah melupakannya.

"Oh Tuhan... apa aku terlambat..." seseorang datang tersengal-sengal diantara mereka.

"ya... Kim Jongin... apa kau kesini berlari?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh Tuhan... aku berani bersumpah siapapun yang tahu jadwalku hari ini... aku ingin mencekiknya..."

"jadi di gerbang tadi itu fansmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin memegangi lututnya.

"hallo sahabatku... lama tidak bertemu..." Jongin bukannya menjawab malah memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"aku yakin besok pengantin kita akan bertengkar..." ucap Sehun, membuat semuanya bingung. "gege akan mengamuk karena fotonya akan ada diinternet sedangkan Kyungsoo akan berteriak senang... lihat... fansmu bahkan ada yang menyelusup..." Sehun memberi isyarat dengan matanya pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri dekat tiang dan mengambil foto Jongin diam-diam.

"hahaha..." semuanya tertawa. Jongin dan Chanyeol sendiri kembali saling memeluk. Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas, begitu pun Sehun ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Janji pernikahan telah diucapkan. Semuanya berfoto, bergembira. Kebahagiaan yang paling jelas tentu saja tampak di wajah Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"Jongin... aku rasa kau bisa memposting foto kita di accountmu..." ucap Kyungsoo setelah Jongin berfoto bersama dengannya dan Kris.

"jangan..." cegah Kris.

Jadilah keduanya cekcok. Sementara Jongin pusing sendiri mendengarnya.

"benarkan... bahkan ini baru hitungan jam..." Sehun berseloroh.

Kecanggungan yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat terjadi sekarang sepertinya benar-benar sudah cair. Sehun dan Baekhyun berfoto berdua. Hanya saja saat Jongin dan Chanyeol serta Sehun berfoto, Jongin masih sedikit terasa canggung. Apalagi Sehun memilih berdiri di tengah.

Sehun sempat berbisik pada Jongin.

"kau boleh menghapus bagian badan kekasihku kalau mau... dan hanya foto kita berdua... tapi setelah itu jangan harap aku ada di fancafemu... karena mereka pasti akan membunuhku..." Sehun tersenyum lalu pergi menyusul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sendiri memilih mengambil makanan, ia memilih kue-kue yang menggoda seleranya, sebelum akhirnya kue terakhir yang ia inginkan tinggal satu dan seseorang juga sudah mengacungkan garpunya.

"untukmu saja..." katanya.

"kalau kau mau tidak apa-apa... ambil saja... kueku sudah banyak..." Baekhyun berusaha ramah.

Tanpa diduga orang itu malah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan imnida..." ya... pria tampan di depannya ini tengah tersenyum menunggu uluran tangannya dibalas.

* * *

END


	13. Chapter 13

When... (End of Story)

* * *

17 Agustus sampe sekarang udah mau sebulan ya... sebulan melupakan ff ini berarti. Buat yang udah ngarep Kaihun version nya maaf banget gak jadi, dulu udah sempet kepikiran ceritanya mau kayak gimana tapi sekarang lupa soalnya gak buru-buru nulis pas itu. Jadi, sekarang lanjutin aja ya cerita ini, masih ada kok bumbu Kaihunnya. Chapter awal sempet aku edit, aku rubah Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan jadi cewek hehe begitu juga Tao aku ganti dia jadi xiumin. Author nya lagi nulis buku agama sih jadi ngerasa dosa inget ff ini boy x boy makanya aku rubah hehe.

(untuk yang punya tanda tanya banyak buat cerita kemarin (Chanhun version) gak digantung kok... emang udah... pas endingnya Baekhan... terus buat yang gak ngerti... jadi gini... Kai nyium Sehun tapi Sehun gak punya perasaan apapun terus pas yang dinikahan yang Sehun ngancam Kai 'kalo Kai mau, dia boleh hapus yang foto badan Chanyeolnya tapi setelah itu jangan harap nama dia ada di fancafe lagi'... itu cuma becandaan Sehun aja... dan intinya jangan sampe Kai melakukan itu... begitulah hehe...)

Rekomendasi lagu buat nemenin bacanya aku pake Daydream-Super Junior, Paradise-Infinite, sama Beast-On Rainy Days. Gak nyambung mungkin tapi aku nulisnya pake tiga lagu itu hahah. Selamat membaca.

berterimakasih sekali kemarin baca fanfic 10080 jadi aku niat lagi ngelanjutin ff ini... aku suka ChanSoo demi apapaun haha...

* * *

Setahun setelah pernikahannya dan Kris telah menyelesaikan ujian keprofesiannya, Kyungsoo dan Kris pindah ke Kanada sesuai dengan rencana mereka.

"kami akan pulang ketika kalian menikah nanti... nanti kalau sudah menikah kalian tempatilah apartemen kami..." begitulah pesan Kris sebelum berangkat sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

Tepat sepuluh bulan sesudahnya, bulan ini mereka pulang menyaksikan pernikahan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka menikah.

Sama seperti pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kris dulu, acara pernikahan Sehun dan Chanyeol pun layaknya acara reunian mereka. Xiumin sudah bertunangan dengan Lay anak yang dulu sekelas dengan Jongin dan pernah dilukainya dan membuat ia bertukar kelas dengan Xiumin. Mereka berdua kini tinggal di Cina. Baekhyun sepertinya memang berjodoh dengan Luhan. Sejak di pernikahan Kyungsoo itu, hubungan mereka berlanjut. Baekhyun tahu siapa Luhan dulunya, Luhan pernah pacaran dengan Kyungsoo karena Luhan menyukai Sehun. Baekhyun bisa menerima itu karena itu masa lalu. Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun ingin menyesali perbuatannya karena mengundang Luhan hari itu, tapi urung karena Luhan yang berjanji tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Kebetulan dan jodoh itu memang tipis, Luhan ternyata menjadi seorang dosen matematika di Jepang, jadi Baekhyun yang memang belum berencana kembali ke Korea kembali itu tidak begitu was-was dengan jarak.

Jongin?

Dia seorang idol sekarang, ia juga sudah mulai bersolo karir di luar grupnya bahkan sudah mencoba berakting. Beruntunglah Jongin tetap Jongin, ia masih si menyebalkan di mata Sehun dan sahabat Chanyeol. Ia masih si teman baik Kyungsoo.

"selamat ya Hunnie..." begitulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya berharap dua pasangan sahabatnya ini segera menyusul mereka.

Terkecuali ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin untuk Sehun.

"kau bahagia?"

Tentu saja Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman mengejek. Sehun tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin padanya sampai saat ini, tapi Jongin tahu diri untuk tidak mendekatinya. Sehun juga tahu diri untuk tidak bertemu Jongin jika tidak diketahui Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tahu, hanya saja dia percaya pada kedua orang ini. Percaya pada Jongin yang tak mungkin merebut Sehun, dan percaya pada Sehun yang setia padanya.

"setelah Kyungsoo bilang pada kami menikah itu menyenangkan... nanti tinggal aku dan Chanyeol yang akan memanasi kalian... jadi cepatlah menyusul kami..." ujar Sehun dengan entengnya membuat mereka tertawa.

* * *

"tinggalah di apartemen kami... sayang jika kosong..." malam itu, malam setelah acara resepsi selesai mereka berempat mengobrol sebelum besoknya Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Kanada. Mereka menyuruh Chanyeol dan Sehun agar menempati apartemen mereka.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi dosen fisika sementara disebuah universitas di pusat kota Seoul (ia masih mempersiapkan S2 nya agar bisa menjadi dosen tetap) dan juga sekarang ia sudah menjadi produser serta pencipta lagu, sedangkan Sehun sudah diterima oleh sebuah perusahaan komik di Jepang. Tapi, Sehun cukup mengerjakannya di rumah, ia hanya berkirim pekerjaannya lewat e-mail. Sesekali ia akan ke Jepang untuk mengantar pekerjaannya, tapi itu dilakukannya hanya sebulan sekali.

Untuk itulah mereka berencana tinggal di apartemen saja. Selain ingin belajar mandiri, mereka pikir tinggal disana juga lebih hemat. Chanyeol yang memang berpikiran dewasa sudah memikirkan kehidupan untuk anaknya nanti, jadi ia rajin menabung.

"tapi jika nanti kalian pulang bagaimana?"

"memangnya kami akan tinggal berapa bulan? Kami paling seminggu... itu juga ke rumah Kyungsoo dan rumah eomma..."

"tapi..."

"Hunnie... tinggal berdua disana kau pasti akan senang... Kris dulu memilih tempat kami dengan view yang bagus... lagi pula... kalian akan lebih hemat... tidak perlu membeli lagi..." Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk Sehun. Chanyeol sudah setuju dari awal, hanya saja istrinya ini yang sedikit rewel.

"baiklah..."

Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk.

* * *

Kanada.

Kris tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membagikan cup cake-cup cake dengan topping lucu untuk anak-anak di TK yang dibangun di sebelah rumah sakitnya itu. Rumah sakit sederhana peninggalan sang ibu itu memang terletak di sebuah desa di pinggiran Kanada. Desa yang begitu damai. Rumah sakit itu seperti rumah sakit besar di sana. Kris tidak menyangka jika rumah sakit yang dulunya hanya memiliki sang paman sebagai dokter satu-satunya di tempat itu, kini telah mendapat seorang dokter tambahan seorang dokter baru sama seperti dirinya dan seorang suster yang tidak lain istri dari dokter tersebut. Sebagai tambahan perawat untuk membantu tugas di rumah sakit itu, mereka mempekerjakan beberapa tenaga dari anak muda di desa tersebut yang mereka uji terlebih dahulu ke-cekatan dan kepeduliannya dalam membantu. Paman dokter juga sengaja menambahkan membangun TK sebagai salah satu bangunan lain dari rumah sakit itu. Itu karena banyaknya pasien anak-anak dan butuh tempat bermain serta anak-anak kecil disana dirasa butuh pendidikan dini.

Kris merasa bersyukur pamannya membangun TK disana, setidaknya Kyungsoo setiap hari bisa ikut membantu disana. Kyungsoo ingin mencoba melamar pekerjaan sebenarnya. Tapi, menurutnya tidak mungkin ia bekerja ke tengah kota, ia sebenarnya ingin membantu Kris di rumah sakit setidaknya membuat makanan untuk pasien. Hanya saja Kris tidak mengizinkannya, menurut Kris istrinya lebih baik ikut di TK saja mengajari anak-anak disana dan membagi makanan untuk mereka. Alasan Kris simple, Kyungsoo selalu bahagia bersama anak-anak.

Pernikahan mereka hampir dua tahun dan mereka belum dikaruniai anak. Semenjak dua bulan terakhir, bahasan seputar kehamilan, bayi dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu sangat sensitif bagi Kyungsoo. Bahkan mungkin dari beberapa bulan yang lalu saat pernikahan Sehun.

"kalian tidak menundanya kan?" pertanyaan eomma Kyungsoo seolah menjadi kunci dimana setahun setelah pernikahan mereka pernah membahas ini dan mencoba tidak membicarakannya lagi.

"tidak... kami masih bersabar..." Kyungsoo tersenyum menutupi kegundahannya, kegundahan mereka berdua.

Kris memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba membujuk seorang anak kecil agar tidak menangis ketika mainannya direbut temannya. Kris bisa membaca isi hati Kyungsoo, Kris tahu tanpa ia harus bertanya. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Kris selalu berharap andai itu anak mereka.

* * *

"kau ingat rumah sakit di pusat kota yang dulu kita kesana saat mengambil obat-obatan..." ujar Kris disela-sela menonton tv malam itu. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang memainkan rambut Kris yang tiduran di pahanya.

"iya aku ingat... kenapa?"

"aku dengar di sana ada dokter yang bisa membantu kita..."

Kyungsoo mengerti arah pembicaraan suaminya, ia menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut suaminya itu.

"maaf..." lirihnya

Kris segera bangun, dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang paling ia takutkan. Kyungsoo menangis.

"aku takut kalau kenyataannya salahnya ada padaku... kau pasti membenciku..." lanjutnya.

Kris segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"kita menikah bukan dengan tujuan utama memiliki bayi bukan..."

"tapi pasti kau ingin jadi seorang ayah bukan...? aku saja sangat berharap menjadi seorang ibu..." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Tuhan sedang menguji kesabaran kita bukan... kita juga perlu tahu apakah kita baik-baik saja atau tidak... dan setelah mengetahuinya... kita akan saling menerimanya jika benar ada kekurangan pada salah satu di antara kita berdua..."

"tapi..." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"tidak akan pernah ada yang ditinggalkan dan yang meninggalkan di antara kita, sayang... hanya ada kita, kesabaran, dan saling menerima kekurangan ataupun kelebihan kita..."

* * *

Seoul.

Chanyeol terburu-buru pulang dari studio malam itu ditemani Jongin yang kebetulan malam itu sedang menyelesaikan pembuatan singlenya.

"cepat Jongin..." Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin yang menyetir, ia begitu cemas.

"iya... ini juga sudah cepat... kau mau masuk rumah sakit juga menemani istrimu, huh?"

Tadi pagi, saat Chanyeol pamit untuk mengajar ia mendapati Sehun dengan wajah pucat. Malam kemarin ia pulang larut, ia langsung terlelap. Tapi, setengah sadar ia bisa mendengar istrinya itu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Dan tadi, ia menerima telepon dari mertuanya kalau istrinya ditemukan pingsan di lobi apartemen mereka. Tentu saja ia panik bukan main, ia sedikit menyesal kenapa sehabis dari kampus tadi tidak pulang dulu malah langsung ke studio.

"eomma..." Chanyeol langsung menghampiri mertuanya (ayah dan ibu Sehun) dan eommanya. "Sehun dimana?"

"dia ada di dalam... tadi dokter sudah memeriksanya... dan..." eomma Sehun mencoba melirik suami dan besannya lalu kepada Jongin. "kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, nak..." eomma Sehun mengakhirinya dengan senyuman.

"Sehun... dia..." Chanyeol tergagap.

"iya... dia hamil... dan kami akan memiliki cucu sebentar lagi..." eommanya mencoba menyadarkan putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan... aku sungguh tidak percaya..." Chanyeol seperti orang linglung. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. "apa aku bisa masuk sekarang?"

"sebaiknya kau temui dokter dulu..."

"baiklah..." Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ruangan dokter. Sungguh kebahagian tak terkira dirasakannya malam ini.

"Jongin... cepatlah mencari kekasih... bukankah artis di perusahaanmu juga cantik-cantik... lihat... Chanyeol saja sudah mau jadi ayah..." nasihat ibu Chanyeol pada sahabat puteranya itu. Jongin hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

* * *

Setelah membuat kesepakatan bersama orang tua mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menghabiskan masa kehamilan Sehun di apartemen hanya sampai usia tujuh bulan saja, memasuki usia delapan bulan nanti, Sehun akan tinggal di rumah mertuanya. Ayah Sehun yang memang sudah pensiun dan kondisi kesehatannya tidak sebagus dahulu adalah pertimbangan yang dipakai ketika ia memilih tinggal bersama mertuanya nanti. Ia tidak ingin ibunya kerepotan mengurusi anaknya yang hamil dan suaminya.

Sehun termasuk orang yang tidak boleh kecapekan, jadi sebisa mungkin Chanyeol akan membantu istrinya itu. Chanyeol yang memang sedari dulu sudah terbiasa membantu ibunya, dan sempat lima tahun hidup madiri di luar negeri, tidak kesulitan baginya untuk menggantikan Sehun mencuci pakaian atau membersihkan rumah. Chanyeol hanya mengizinkan Sehun memasak dan mencuci piring. Sehun juga sedikit rewel di masa kehamilannya ini, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Sehun yang memang punya kebiasaan rewel dalam memilih makanan. Sekarang semakin rewel, bedanya kerewelannya sekarang adalah ia hanya mau makan jika Chanyeol yang menyiapkan makanannya. Walaupun itu hanya sesekali, tapi Chanyeol sebisa mungkin selalu memenuhinya.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan pula, mereka akan memberi kabar kepada sahabat dan kerabat mereka (kecuali Jongin) tentang kehamilan Sehun setelah usia empat bulan. Untuk itu, hari dimana sepulangnya mereka dari dokter setelah memeriksa kandungannya, mereka menelepon sahabat mereka satu per satu termasuk Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"hallo..."

"Kyungie... ini aku Sehun..."

"oh... Hunnie-ah mianhe... aku jarang meneleponmu... Kris menyuruhku untuk tidak sering menelepon supaya tidak terlalu rindu..."

"ohhh... benar-benar dia kelewatan sekali..."

"heheh..." terdengar tawa Kyungsoo di sana.

"aku ingin memberi kabar padamu..."

"tentang?"

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf baru memberitahunya... ini karena kami memilih sekarang waktu yang pas karena dia sudah terbentuk..."

"dia?"

"bayi kami... aku hamil... ini masuk bulan keempat..." Sehun sedikit berhat-hati, bagaimanapun ia tahu Kyungsoo belum hamil sampai sekarang.

"benarkah?" sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak sedih, begitulah yang tertangkap di kuping Sehun. "selamat Hunnie... sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan..."

"Soo-ah... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"jangan seperti itu... ini kebahagian untuk kita semua kan?" Kyungsoo malah tertawa pelan.

"aku yakin Tuhan sebentar lagi akan memberikannya untuk kalian... bukankah buah kesabaran itu manis?"

"nde... aku tahu... kau jaga bayimu baik-baik... aku pastikan keponakanku nanti akan menjadi orang bertubuh tinggi seperti paman dan ayahnya..."

"kau ini bisa saja Soo..."

Sementara jauh dari Sehun, Chanyeol duduk di meja makan sedang menelepon Kris.

"Yeol..."

"nde ge... ini aku..."

"ada apa? Apa baik-baik saja?"

"tentu saja..." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih setia duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang berubah-ubah, kadang tersenyum, kadang juga memasang raut merasa bersalah. Sehun masih menelepon Kyungsoo. "ge... aku punya kabar..."

"apa?"

"ge... sebelumnya maaf jika kabar kami menyinggungmu... tapi aku rasa semua harus tahu apalagi kau kakak kami..."

"kabar apa memangnya?"

"kau akan punya keponakan ge..."

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

"iya..."

"ya... kenapa baru memberitahuku?" ia tahu Kris marah dan kecewa.

"kami ingin memberitahu orang-orang terdekat kami saat usia kandungan Sehun empat bulan... dan sekarang waktunya..."

"tidak disangka... sebelum ada yang memanggilku appa... malah ahjushi duluan hahaha..."

Chanyeol tahu itu tertawa pahit.

"ge..."

"iya..."

"Tuhan akan memberikan semuanya di waktu yang tepat..."

"iya adik ipar... aku tahu... jaga Sehun dan bayinya baik-baik... aku akan pulang saat Sehun melahirkan nanti..."

"pasti ge... aku pasti akan melakukannya... tapi tentang apartemen... sepertinya kami hanya akan disini tiga bulan lagi... kami akan tinggal di rumah eommaku sampai Sehun melahirkan nanti... dan selanjutnya kami berencana memiliki rumah sendiri..."

"begitukah... tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti... lakukanlah yang terbaik menurut kalian..."

"baik ge... terimakasih..."

Selesai menutup panggilannya, Chanyeol memandang Sehun yang sedari tadi juga telah menutup panggilannya pada Kyungsoo. Mereka bisa membaca apa yang ada di otak mereka masing-masing sekarang ini. Chanyeol segera menghampiri istrinya.

"andai itu sebuah boneka... aku pasti sudah membelikannya untuk Kyungsoo..."

"pasti sesuatu yang terbaik akan Tuhan berikan untuk mereka... sama seperti bayi kita ini..." Chanyeol mencium perut Sehun.

"terimakasih untuk selalu bersamaku..." Sehun mengusap rambut suaminya yang sedang memeluk dan menciumi bayi yang ada dalam perutnya itu.

* * *

Seminggu yang lalu ia bersama Kris melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit pusat ini. Dan minggu ini, Kyungsoo hanya sendiri mengambil hasil tes-nya. Hari ini banyak pasien yang harus Kris tangani, kebetulan dokter yang satu lagi bersama istrinya sedang izin seminggu untuk menengok keadaan orang tua mereka.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumah mungil mereka dengan tatapan kosong, berkali-kali ia telah menghapus air matanya sejak dalam perjalanan tadi dan kini air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia segera mandi, ia ingin tampak segar ketika Kris pulang nanti. Untuk itu ia sengaja membasuh mukanya dengan air es agar matanya tidak terlihat habis menangis.

Benar saja, saat Kris pulang ia tidak menyadari wajah istrinya habis menangis. Kris tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo mengambil tas dan jas Kris.

"sepertinya makan saja dulu... hari ini aku kelaparan karena kau tak membawakanku makanan..." Kris memasang wajah sedihnya.

"maaf..."

"eung..."

"apa jika hasilnya ada yang salah aku akan sebaik ini sekarang?" Kyungsoo seperti mengerti Kris akan bertanya apa.

"maskdumu?"

"ayo kita makan dulu..." Kyungsoo memilih menyeret suaminya agar segera duduk di meja makan sebelum ia menjawabnya nanti.

Kyungsoo tahu Kris pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, untuk itu Kyungsoo menyuruh Kris segera mandi sebelum ia berbicara banyak.

"ini hasil pemeriksaan kita... dan hasilnya kita berdua baik-baik saja..." Kyungsoo memasang senyum terbaiknya setelah mereka berdua duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

"kau tidak bohong kan?" Kris mencoba menelusuri mata bulat itu.

"tidak..." Kyungsoo segera memeluk Kris. "kita berdua masih banyak kesempatan... dokter bilang seperti itu..."

Kris melepaskan pelukan istrinya, mencoba menyakinkan dengan mebuka surat hasil pemeriksaan. Benar, hasilnya ia dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Ia kini menatap Kyungsoo kembali.

"tadi Chanyeol..."

"Sehun juga meneleponku..."

"kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"tentu saja... kita akan punya keponakan kenapa kita harus sedih?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"jangan pernah tersenyum jika itu menyakitkan, Kyungie..."

"tidak... aku sungguh-sungguh senang... sebentar lagi kita akan..."

Kris tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia segera memeluknya.

"manangislah... aku benci melihat senyumanmu..."

Selanjutnya isakan keluar dari orang dalam dekapan Kris.

* * *

Kyungsoo hari ini tidak ke TK seperti biasanya, ia ingin membersihkan rumah. Ia juga menyuruh Kris membawa bekal saja, karena ia yakin membersihkan rumah akan menyita waktunya hari ini.

Kyungsoo pada awalnya membersihkannya dengan baik, tapi tidak ketika ia membersekan kamarnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia teringat kembali hari kemarin. Baginya, kemarin seperti hari kiamat.

"dokter... maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada dokter dengan suara bergetar, tangannya masih memegang kertas yang ia keluarkan dari amplop coklat yang diberikan dokter tadi.

"maaf... tapi itulah kenyataannya... anda baik-baik saja... tapi tidak dengan suami anda... hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat kalian memiliki anak..."

"tidak mungkin..." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, kepalanya sudah terasa berat.

"hanya ada dua pilihan yang bisa saya sarankan... jujurlah... lalu adopsilah anak... atau berpura-pura dan pada akhirnya kalian hanya bisa menggunakan kata sabar..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo merobek kertas tadi.

"akun mohon... buatkan aku surat asli seperti ini... berikan keterangan bahwa kami berdua sehat... tolong dokter... jika aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk surat itu berapapun aku akan membayarnya... tolong dokter... aku tak ingin menyakiti suamiku dengan selembar kertas ini..." Kyungsoo sudah patah pertahanannya.

"tapi..."

"tolong..."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membakar surat yang ia sobek tadi. Dokter sudah memberinya surat asli yang baru dengan keterangan palsu yang menyatakan Kris baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang sterile diantara keduanya.

Baru saja ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan dari Sehun. Kabar kedua yang membuatnya seperti tertimpa batu besar. Sehun hamil. Sehun, sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya akan memberinya keponakan. Bahkan ia belum atau mungkin tak akan pernah dipanggil eomma tapi anak sehun sudah akan memanggilnya ahjuma.

Adopsi?

Satu kata yang paling Kyungsoo takutkan. Ia pernah sekali meminta itu pada Kris, dan Kris marah. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kris menjelaskan semuanya. Adopsi jika hanya dipakai untuk memcing agar mereka cepat punya anak, menurut Kris itu tidak adil. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengatakan ingin mengadopsi anak karena tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk punya anak. Ia tidak mau suaminya tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau Kris merasa hancur.

* * *

"apa ini?" Kyungsoo menerima amplop putih dari Kris malam itu. Kris hanya memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo membukanya. Dua tiket penerbangan ke Seoul.

"paman menyuruh kita berlibur penuh satu bulan... kebetulan ada dokter tambahan satu lagi yang sekarang akan bekerja untuk rumah sakit... dia akan masuk mulai awal bulan nanti... jadi paman menyuruhku cuti dulu..."

"..." Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti.

"kita butuh waktu yang benar-benar berdua... selama ini kita memang berdua... tapi aku sibuk bekerja kan... kau juga jauh dari keluarga serta sahabat yang bisa membangun moodmu... kalau di Seoul... aku rasa akan sedikit lebih baik jika kita menghabiskannya disana selama sebulan nanti..."

"tapi..."

"sebulan yang lalu Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah pindah ke rumah orangtuanya Chanyeol... apartemen kita kosong... aku akan menelepon Sehun sebelum kita pulang nanti agar dia menyuruh orang untuk membersihkannya..."

"terimakasih... aku mencintaimu..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk Kris.

"lebih dari itu... aku lebih mencintaimu..."

* * *

"sepertinya aku akan sampai di Seoul pagi..." ujar Kyungsoo sebelum naik pesawat, ia menelepon Sehun terlebih dahulu. "tapi aku berangkat sendiri... Kris terpaksa baru bisa berangkat lusa... ada sedikit urusan dengan dokter baru... sampai ketemu nanti..."

* * *

Hampir setahun sejak dari pernikahan Sehun waktu itu, kini Kyungsoo menginjakan kakinya di Seoul kembali. Tidak ada yang menjemputnya. Ia tak mau merepotkan Sehun yang sedang hamil besar itu, Chanyeol yang sibuk, ataupun orangtuanya yang memang tak ia beritahu. Ia akan memeberitahu orangtuanya saat Kris sudah tiba nanti. Jangan berpikir ia akan menelepon artis yang digandrungi remaja itu. Mustahil sekali.

Apartemennya sudah dibersihkan orang suruhan Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga akan menemuinya dan menemaninya sore nanti. Kris sudah berpesan agar dihari pertamanya Kyungsoo ditemani. Kyungsoo takut sendirian.

* * *

"aku tidak bisa pergi sayang... lihatlah hujan..." lirih Sehun saat menerima panggilan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di lobi apartemen Kyungsoo, apartemen yang pernah mereka tinggali. Tadi sore mereka berjanji akan bertemu di sana saja, Sehun akan diantar supir. Tapi, hujan turun. Sehun tidak bisa pergi dengan cuaca seperti ini, ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian mengingat pesan Kris pada mereka berdua malam kemarin.

"lalu Kyungsoo bagaimana? Kita ajak saja ke rumah?"

"kalau dia mau... ajak saja... kalau dia tidak mau... kau temani dia ya malam ini..."

"apa?"

"iya... kau tidak salah dengar... tenang saja... aku akan tidur dengan eomma... jadi aku tidak akan naik turun tangga... ada dispenser di kamar eomma jadi aku tak akan merepotkannya malam-malam..."

"tapi..."

"aku baik-baik saja... jangan lupa besok kau ada jadwal mengajar... pagi-pagi cepat pulang ok!"

"baiklah..."

Sehun memang keras kepala.

* * *

"bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau tahu Sehun hamil waktu itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol yang menemaninya malam itu. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"rasanya seperti... aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya..." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, mengingat bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo.

"bisakah aku berbagi denganmu?"

"huh?"

"aku lelah menyimpan semuanya sendiri..." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air matanya. "aku... kami... tak akan pernah bisa punya anak Yeol-ah..."

"maksudmu?"

"Kris... dia..."

"apa?"

Seketika tangis itu pecah, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan pelukan sayang untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Soo-ah..."

"aku tidak bisa menyakitinya Yeol... aku membohonginya..." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, ia lalu menuturkan semuanya.

Hujan malam itu seolah menambah derasnya air mata yang keluar dari mata Kyungsoo begitu pula Chanyeol yang mendengarkannya.

Karena khilaf dan setan adalah dua hal yang selalu menjerat siapapun. Hujan malam itu pun menjadi saksi bersama ruang tamu itu. Ruang tamu dimana dulu sebelum Sehun dan Chanyeol menempatinya merupakan tempat Kris dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya. Dan setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol tinggal, mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka di sana.

"bukankah Kris ingin anak yang terlahir dari rahimmu?"

"..." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Sekali seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia dibuat kaget oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ah..." Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"diam... dan berbahagialah... kau dan Kris pantas bahagia..." Chanyeol mencengkram bahu mungil yang bergetar sedari ia bercerita itu.

"tapi... Sehun... aku berjanji untuk tak menyakitinya... Kris... terlebih dia..."

"maka diamlah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"..." Kyungsoo akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malam ini merasakan perih sahabatnya selama ini, dari mata Kyungsoo air mata tak pernah berhenti keluar. Bibir Kyungsoo yang tak pernah berhenti menyebut maaf untuk Kris, dan Chanyeol yang menyebut maaf untuk Sehun.

* * *

"eomma... maafkan aku..." Sehun memandangi mertuanya yang sedang mengusap-usap betisnya. Sejak dua jam tadi, Sehun mengeluhkan kakinya yang sakit. Ini membuat mertuanya khawatir, sasarannya sekarang ada pada kamar Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ada di lantai dua. Tapi, menurut Sehun bukan itu. Ia memang sudah mulai merasa badannya berat sekarang. Tidurnya pun sudah mulai dilanda gelisah, apalagi jika malam hari si kecil dalam perutnya mulai menendang. Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengelusnya membuat bayi mereka sedikit tenang hingga Sehun bisa tidur, tapi malam ini dengan berat hati ia harus merepotkan mertuanya.

"eomma tahu rasanya jadi wanita hamil... jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu..." mertuanya itu tersenyum melihat menantunya yang terganggu tidurnya itu.

"eomma... apa dulu saat hamil Chanyeol dia nakal diperutmu?"

"hahaha... dia terlalu sering menendangku... aku pikir dia akan jadi pemain bola... ternyata malah menjadi orang yang senang bergelut dengan rumus..."

"eomma... terimakasih sudah melahirkannya..." Sehun tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman kembali oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Seolah hujan yang dingin tidak ada apa-apanya karena kehangatan diantara keduanya.

"terimakasih juga sudah menjadi menantuku... Chanyeol beruntung bisa bersamamu..."

"ne eomma... bukankah kita beruntung memilikinya?"

"sepertinya begitu..."

* * *

"eomma... Sehun dimana?" begitu datang Chanyeol langsung menanyai eommanya yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"ada di dalam... tadi dini hari ia pindah ke kamar kalian... sepertinya anakmu tidak betah di kamarku... semalam ibunya dibuat tidak nyenyak..."

"maksud eomma...?"

"semalam betisnya sakit... bayi kalian juga terus menendang..."

"Ya Tuhan... aku masuk dulu..."

Chanyeol segera berlari ke lantai dua dimana kamar ia dan istrinya berada. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat di tempat tidur mereka, Sehun terbaring. Perutnya yang memang sudah masuk bulan kedelapan begitu besar. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia bercampur merasa bersalah. Semalam istrinya ini pasti tidak bisa tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dimana sang bayi selalu menendang perutnya tengah malam. Dan semalam ia sendiri?

Chanyeol segera mengambil handuk dan berlalu ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor di kamar mereka menuju kamar mandi bawah dimana biasanya ibunya ataupun ia mencuci. Ya, Chanyeol mencuci baju ia dan istrinya. Ia segera memasukan pakaian mereka ke dalam mesin cuci. Setelah selesai ia minta tolong pada ibunya untuk menjemurkannya, sementara ia kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap. Tidak perlu lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya ke kampus untuk mengajar dan tentu saja sorenya ia akan kuliah kelas S2nya, Sehun sudah menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya serta pakaian ganti yang akan dibawanya untuk persiapan jika ia harus ke studio. Terlibat dalam pembuatan album Jongin adalah rezeki sekaligus cobaan karena Jongin selalu ingin semuanya sempurna tetapi memiliki waktu yang begitu sempit disela kesibukan jadwalnya.

Ia akan segera berangkat, sebelumnya sambil memakai jam tangannya ia sempatkan mengelus kepala Sehun dan mencium keningnya.

"engh..." Sehun terbangun.

"tidurlah... kata eomma semalam kau tak bisa tidur..." Chanyeol merapikan rambut istrinya.

"kau sudah mau berangkat?" sepertinya masih setengah sadar.

"iya... kau tidur lagi nde?"

"bisakah hari ini pulang cepat sehabis kelas sore nanti? Tak usah ke studio... aku ingin bersamamu..." Sehun bangun dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya tapi ia merasa sakit jika mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"baik... aku akan menelepon Jongin nanti... kau baik-baik di rumah..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih mengelus dan menciummi perut Sehun. "appa berangkat... jangan nakal... jangan buat eomma lelah..."

"nde appa..." Sehun menjawab nasihat suami untuk anaknya itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo segera bangun pagi itu, ia terbangun dengan berada di sofa. Dirinya sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sebuah kertas ia temukan di meja di samping remote tv, dari Chanyeol.

'begitu Kris datang, lakukanlah. Diamlah. Dan berbahagia lah. Aku percaya padamu, dia nanti adalah anakmu dan Kris!'

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Belum sebulan Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Kanada, mereka segera terbang kembali ke Seoul. Sehun masuk rumah sakit, melahirkan. Wajah tegang semua menghinggapi orangtua juga mertua Sehun, Kris dan Kyungsoo yang tiba langsung ke rumah sakit pun sama tegangnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kebetulan berada di Seoul pun ada di sana, Jongin yang membatalkan jadwal pemotretannya, dan sang calon ayah yang berada di dalam ruangan bersalin sedang menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, menjadi pegangan istrinya. Chanyeol merasa ini lebih mengerikan daripada sidang skripsinya dulu.

"sayang... kau harus tenang... aku ada disini..."

"sakit sekali..." lirih Sehun disela menarik nafasnya menuruti perintah dokter agar berusaha mendorong mengeluarkan bayinya perlahan.

"kau kuat!" keyakinan itu yang bisa Chanyeol berikan pada istrinya.

* * *

Kebahagian menyelimuti ruangan itu. Seorang bayi tengah dalam pangkuan Sehun. Chanyeol di sampingnya. Kakek dan dua nenek dari si bayi tengah tersenyum bahagia. Dan jangan lupakan paman-bibinya yang juga ikut bahagia.

"bayiku akan punya paman dokter... paman artis... paman dosen... bibi yang pintar masak... dan bibi pegusaha..." canda Sehun menatap satu persatu sahabatnya.

"maaf... tapi sudah saatnya kembali ke kamar bayi..." seorang suster menyela kebahagian mereka. Dengan segera Sehun menyerahkan bayinya pada Chanyeol yang diikuti suster membawanya ke kamar bayi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya tanpa diduga Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan. Semua panik. Kris segera menggendong istrinya mencari bantuan, meskipun ia dokter jika sudah panik tetap saja ia butuh bantuan orang lain. Luhan dan Baekhyun begitu pula orangtua mereka menyusulnya. Menyisakan Jongin dan Sehun di ruangan itu.

Jongin mendekati ranjang Sehun, mencoba menyelami matanya.

"kau bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, raut yang sama kembali Jongin lontarkan sama seperti di pernikahan Sehun dulu. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"aku sangat bahagia..."

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah sadar, ia sudah kembali ke ruangan Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun serta Jongin sudah pulang. Kris berpamitan pada orangtuanya untuk pulang juga, raut bahagia masih jelas di wajahnya.

"aku dengar dari Jongin saat berpapasan tadi... Kyungsoo pingsan... benarkah?" Chanyeol yang baru datang karena lamanya ia di kamar bayi tadi akhirnya penasaran.

"sayang... kau tahu... sepertinya bayi kita membawa keberuntungan untuk kita semua..." Sehun langsung semangat.

"maksudnya?" ia menatap satu persatu lima orang lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo hamil..." Kris menjawab rasa penasaran Sehun.

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kris.

"ge... mungkin ini waktu yang tepat itu..."

"iya Yeol... akhirnya aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu selama ini..." Kris melepaskan pelukan iparnya itu.

Chanyeol lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"anak kalian akan menjadi anugerah... aku percaya padamu dan Kris... anak kalian pasti akan menjadi orang hebat..."

"anakmu juga akan begitu Yeol-ah..." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ya... semua di ruangan itu tersenyum.

* * *

_-Sebuah jawaban belum tentu jawaban, jawaban hanyalah sebuah persoalan yang dipersoalkan kembali. Jadi jangan pernah mencari jawaban tapi buatlah penyelesaiannya (authornya kkk)-_

_thanks buat yang udah baca... udah ngasih komennya. saya bukan tipe orang yang melihat berapa ratus komen agar melanjutkan cerita, saya hanya butuh komen jika memang ada yang perlu diperbaiki dan terimakasih untuk itu. cerita lainnya sudah saya update dua fanfic. diwaktu senggang mungkin saya akan menulis cerita lainnya, atau yang ini diperpanjang lagi? hahaha..._

_bye... :) :) :)_


End file.
